The Trio
by Ashlyn-i
Summary: Rose, Carrie and Oscar are given an unusual mission: to track down the Trio, a group of top MI9 agents, before SKUL. Sounds easy, but the team soon discover that it is harder than it seems, particually with no clues to go on and no-one wanting to be found
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm Lotdin and this is my first MI High Fanfic. It started off as a daydream and kinda expanded from there. I hope you enjoy it.

**disclaimer:** I do not own any of the MI High characters, but I do own the Trio, Evens family and the Professor!

All will become clear if you read on. Enjoy!

* * *

There was silence in the warehouse apart from the drip, drip, dripping of the rainwater through the leaking roof and the grunt of the guard as he finally passed out. The lad who had been holding him in a headlock for the last minute released his hold and let the guard's body slump to the floor. Out of the four guards now sprawled unconscious on the ground, the last one had put up much more of a fight.

The boy nursed his cut lip and injured fingers from when the guard had smashed a glass over his head, or tried to. The boy now gestured to two figures the other side of the room. A girl stood up from where she had been kneeling, checking that the guard was still breathing. The boy frowned; he was good at his job and rarely ever killed anyone. But the girl had met death once too often and had to reassure herself.

The boy moved into the main storage area. This was filled with large containers like the metal crates off cargo ships, stacked on top of one another in uneven piles. The stacks ranged from one to five and were spread out through the main hall at equal distances large enough for one man to walk down. What was inside was dangerous, that was all the boy knew, and it had to be destroyed. That was why he was here. The other two figures followed him in. The boy's last companion, a lad not much younger than him, had pulled a devise from out of his rucksack and was now reading instructions from it.

'Aim west-northwest from here for about one hundred and sixty... four paces,' he read.

The elder boy rolled up his left arm sleeve to see his watch. He flicked up the clock face to reveal a compass underneath. He turned until he faced west-northwest, started off in that direction and looked up just in time to stop himself colliding with the corner of a metal container. Behind him, his female companion sniggered. Even the young boy couldn't help grinning.

'Mmm...!' the boy started in frustration but stopped himself before he blurted out his companion's name. Codenames: that was what they had to stick to; particularly with a certain person loose again. So he composed himself and started again.

'Oracle,' he said sweetly, 'you're calculations are wrong.'

'Wrong?' the younger boy sounded unsure, 'what do you mean?'

'I can't head west-northwest.'

Oracle took his spectacles off his nose and began to polish them on his dark clothes. 'We still need to head in that direction.' The boy turned to face his friend.

'It's not possible!'

'Oh for goodness sake, Shifter!' the girl exclaimed, 'use your head! If we can't go in a straight line in that direction,' she explained pulling a torch from her belt, 'we walk as near to it as we can.' So saying, she started down the path to their right, turning a sharp left a few seconds later. The boys glanced at one another before following. The girl continued her zigzagging pattern through the containers with Oracle giving her the occasional instruction like, 'west a bit,' or 'maybe carry along here for a little more.' This carried on until Oracle called out to her, 'you need to start heading north a little more now. About forty paces I would say.'

The girl obeyed, counting off the steps until she came to stop beside a singular crate that looked no different from the others, apart from the fact that it had a door cut into it, big enough for a human to fit through. Oracle bent next to it and started picking the lock. The other two exchange exasperated looks and together swung their back legs round in perfect sync and round-house kicked the door. It flew open with a resounding clang, which was ignored by Shifter and the girl who ducked through the door, followed by an irritated Oracle.

The entrance opened into a small, confined and completely black empty area. The only light was coming through the open door, until Oracle shut it, and from the girl's torch. Both boys drew their own torches and switched them on. The extra light didn't reveal much more; the walls were a dull green where someone had attempted to paint it and rusty where they hadn't; the floor was so muddy that the original colour couldn't be seen; and there was a black metal trapdoor set into the floor. This was the only part of the base not covered by dirt.

They all hurried over to the trapdoor and, whilst the girl held the torches, Shifter and Oracle hauled on the ring set into the trapdoor in an attempt to open it. After failing several times, they sat back on the dirty floor, not caring how mucky they got. If you desperately cared about your appearance, you wouldn't apply for this kind of job in the first place.

It was then that the girl said, 'is it helpful if I mention that there is a 6-digit coded magnetic lock attached to the door?'

The boys glared up at her. She smiled behind the mask of shadows she thanked the torches for and directed the light beams onto the magnetic lock she had mentioned. Oracle moved over to it. He paused for a moment studying it. Then he reached into his bag again and pulled out a metal ball with four metal prongs on the end –it was about the size of a tennis ball with inch long legs – and placed the ball on top of the lock, prongs down.

This was one of Oracle's most brilliant inventions. Once a time was set and had reached zero, whatever machinery it was attached to shut down immediately. The time needed varied depending on the size of the machine. With something small like this, it could take approximately ten second.

Ten seconds later, there was a small click and the boys could finally open the trapdoor. Just to annoy them, the girl dropped their torches, leapt over their heads and sprinted through the trapdoor, down the stairs and into the darkness beyond. The boys frowned at her retreating back before grabbing their torches and making their way after her.

The girl stopped running after awhile. She paused briefly to listen to the boys' footsteps as they pounded along after her, then she carried on. She finally emerged into an underground computer room. This was situated under the middle of the main hall and from here all the cargo could be activated. It was also the perfect place to plant the bomb that would destroy the entire operation. She carefully slipped off her backpack and pulled out the bomb. It had been designed especially for this purpose. It was to be placed here and when it went off, it would bring the entire warehouse above down with it, completely obliterating any evidence.

She had just decided a place for it to go when the boys entered. Shifter said nothing as he observed the room they had just entered with interest. However, the person they expected to be the most interested paid very little attention to what was around him, as if he had seen it before. Instead Oracle pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl at the head of the room.

'Don't move,' he commanded. The other two turned to him in astonishment. His hand was shaking, his face was white with fear but he still aimed the gun at her.

'Oracle...?' the girl began.

'What are you doing?' Shifter demanded, cutting straight across her.

'I'm sorry,' Oracle said shakily, and they could hear it in his voice that he truly was, 'really sorry. But I can't let you do this.'

'Who put you up to this?' Shifter hissed.

'S.K.U.L....' Oracle whispered and turned the gun on Shifter as the latter took a step towards him.

'I should have guessed,' Shifter jeered, 'the Grand Master cowering behind his only weapon, a traitor just as low as him...'

'You're right that the Grand Master is a cowering fool,' Oracle snapped, 'but wrong that I am a traitor. Do you really think that I would betray you two? The only reason I am doing this is to save my family who are going to die if I don't...'

'So he's going back to the families is he?' the girl asked and Oracle swung his gun round to her as she spoke, 'need I remind you that he used that on me. He used my own brother, but I refused to help and paid the consequences. That's our job. If you had told us-'

'If I had told you he would have killed them,' Oracle began to interrupt.

'-we could have helped you,' the girl continued, 'they could have been saved! We don't need another Alex. One is quite enough.'

There was a pause. 'I still can't,' Oracle started but was interrupted as Shifter leapt on him.

Oracle turned and fired his gun twice, both times aiming to miss. It was a close call as the bullets skimmed Shifter and Shifter landed on Oracle knocking him backwards. The girl opened her mouth to yell something, but they were not paying her any attention so she closed it again in frustration. A fight ensued between the boys as both tried to gain control of the gun which would go off every so often until all the bullets were spent. The boys struggled to different sides of the room. It was lucky that Shifter didn't carry a real gun otherwise the whole fight would have started up again.

The two boys faced each other from opposite sides of the room. The girl looked between them in confusion, still holding the bomb. She could not do anything now without letting one of her friends down. In both Shifter and Oracle's right hands, a white light began to build up. Lightning bolt shaped and just as deadly, both boys raised their arms simultaneously, ready to strike. The girl realised it just in time, dropped the bomb and threw herself in the way of them.

'No!' she yelled.

'Lee!' both boys cried but it was too late.

There was an explosion of white light. The boys were thrown against opposite walls and were temporally blinded by the sudden light. After a while, they came to and struggled to their feet. They met by their friend's body and peered down at her now unrecognisable face.


	2. New Kids

Confused? Don't worry. All will become clear over time.

**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the teaching staff (or at least I don't own Mrs King or Mr Flatley), the spies or Frank. I do own all the new kids, including Lizzie, Gloria and Evan.

* * *

The alarm went off.

Oscar rolled onto his side to stare blearily at his bedside clock. He stared at it for a while whilst his brain registered the time and date and time he needed to be in school by. When it had finally come to a conclusion, he had half an hour to get up, breakfast, wash and get to school. He'd have to run.

Oscar swung his legs out of bed and scrambled into the bathroom. He filled the sink with water and splashed himself to wake himself up. He ran his hand over his slightly bruised cheek and the plastered cuts on his face and hands. The mission last night had been a nightmare, but they had completed it even if it did mean that Oscar didn't get to bed until three in the morning.

Tugging on his school clothes and trying to do his shoe laces at the same time, Oscar listened out for the news bullion his temporary carer was constantly listening to. The words drifted up the stairs and through Oscar's open door. If he paused and listened, Oscar could hear about the damaged wharf on the river Seven. According to the news, police thought the damages were caused by a sailing boat ramming into the dock, possible blown in by the stormy winds last night. They didn't believe the vessel to be manned. They had got one thing right; Oscar thought as he pulled his jumper on and grabbed his school bag, it was a boat and it was stormy last night. However it was a speed boat, it was manned and Oscar had only just managed to get off it in time, with a little help from his fellow team-mate Carrie, before it had smashed into the quay and sunk. MI9 experts were going to be spending the morning diving in order to retrieve the S.K.U.L briefcase Oscar and Carrie had been forced to leave behind.

Oscar leapt down the stairs two at a time and nipped into the kitchen to pinch some toast off a plate on the table. His temporary care worker, Dora, bustled through from the laundry room to see Oscar running back out of the kitchen to the front door, toast in his mouth. She decided against calling after him. It would only make him late.

Oscar sprinted out of the front door and ran to the nearest bus stop. He caught the bus just before it left, flashing his bus pass at the amused driver. Ten minutes later, he was off and running again. Oscar glanced at his watch. Two minutes left; he wasn't going to make it on time, but he could at least arrive as the Oscar Cole that St Hope's knew. He slowed his pace slightly and started to lollop along at a rambling pace. Like this, he dashed through the school gates only a minute after the bell had gone. He slipped through the school doors, pelted down a corridor, turned the corner and collided with a girl.

'Sorry,' he apologised in a hurry and was about to run on, when the girl caught his arm.

'Oscar?'

Oscar looked back. 'Avril,' he started in startled amazement, 'um... I'm late, I've got to...'

'I know you're late,' Avril interrupted excitedly tugging on his arm to turn him around, 'but you'll never guess what!' Oscar shrugged uninterested as Avril continued, the grin on her face extending as she spoke. 'We have some new pupils and Mrs King has asked me to take one round.' Oscar's face had the expression which clearly read "and what does this have to do with me?". Avril sighed, 'She would like me to find some more students to volunteer to show the new pupils round, and I,' she said happily, wrapping one arm around Oscar's and pulling him her way, 'am volunteering you.'

'Avril,' Oscar complained as she tugged him towards the Head Teacher's office.

'Oh, come on Oscar,' Avril said crossly, finally snapping, 'if you are really desperate not to get into trouble, use this as an excuse.' Oscar finally gave in and prayed that there wouldn't be anyone left as Avril knocked on the door. Mrs King opened it. She smiled as she eyed Avril and Oscar.

'Ah, Avril, and you've brought Oscar. Good, there are two left.' Bother, thought Oscar as he slouched through the door and walked into Avril.

'Avril, will you watch where you're...?' Oscar didn't need to finish. He had spotted what had made Avril stop.

Lounging on the chair in front of the head teacher's desk was a boy. He had spiky dark brown hair that he had added several different colours to, a lot like Avril herself. His uniform was adapted with dark patches, skulls and what looked suspiciously like felt-tip marker. He gave Oscar the once over, scoffed and moved his attention to Avril, who he studied more carefully.

Feeling his attention was now on her, Avril stepped forward and introduced herself. 'Hi,' she said breathlessly, 'I'm Avril.'

The boy studied her hand too, to the chewed black nails to the colourful bracelets on her wrists. He finally took her hand. 'Evan,' he said quickly. Avril's smile widened. Oscar rolled his eyes and caught sight of the other pupil Mrs King had mentioned.

This one was a girl. Her long brown hair was pulled back from her pale, slightly freckled face in a rough pony-tail. Her uniform was slightly scruffy, possibly second hand, but as neat as the girl could make it. She was sitting on the window sill watching Avril and Evan's exchange with interest. Her gaze moved to meet Oscar's and he started at her piecing hazel eyes. She smiled at him, closed the book she had been reading and bent to put it in her bag. If only Rose was here, Oscar though desperately, this is someone who seems just her type.

'Avril,' Mrs King said sharply, interrupting the most perfect moment of Avril's life so far, 'I would like you to be Lizzie's partner.' The girl slid off the windowsill and came to stand beside Oscar. She smiled at Avril who looked forlornly between her and Evan.

'I'm quite happy going with, err-' the girl, Lizzie, turned to Oscar for a name prompt '-Oscar,' she continued after he had given it, 'if those two want to go together.' She turned back to Mrs King.

Mrs King looked as if she was sucking a lemon. 'Only if Oscar is alright with this,' she said huffily, though it was clear that she wasn't. Everyone turned to stare at Oscar: Mrs King and Lizzie, expectedly; Evan, uncaringly; Avril, pleadingly. Oscar shrugged and muttered, 'alright. I don't care.'

Oscar had never seen Avril grin so much. She pushed past Lizzie as the four of them filed out of the office and beamed at Oscar. 'Thanks Oscar,' she said happily before leading Evan away. Oscar gestured to Lizzie for them to follow and they trudged along the corridor towards Oscar's form room.

'So, how come you're moving in the middle of a school term?' Oscar asked.

Lizzie took awhile to answer. Finally she said, 'moved home.'

'Strange how there's you and Evan moving at the same time,' Oscar prompted.

'There's more than just me and Evan,' Lizzie remarked casually, leaving Oscar feeling slightly confused.

It was all made clear when he walked into the classroom. After giving his reason to Mr Flatley, Oscar made his way to his desk at the back, Lizzie following him. Oscar glanced around. There were about five other new kids, excluding Lizzie and Evan, scattered about the room. Two were hanging out with Scoop Doggy and Oscar had a funny feeling that they will shortly be enrolled into the mindless possy. A slightly breathless girl with mousey hair, buck teeth and glasses was sitting with Rose talking about a maths puzzle the Maths teacher had set for homework, and Rose had finished within ten minutes. Oscar changed his mind about trying to get Lizzie to be with Rose. It was then Oscar noticed something about his new companion and all the others in the room. Whenever Lizzie passed one of the new kids, they would quietly greet her, and she'd reply.

Oscar slumped into his seat and Lizzie sat gingerly beside him. She raised her eyebrows and nodded at something over Oscar's shoulder. When Oscar looked over, he noticed Avril sitting as close to Evan as she could get, talking rapidly. Evan's eyes were glazed over slightly; he would nod his head every so often to make it look as if he was listening.

'She wastes no time making sure he knows everything about her,' Lizzie commented, 'pity, he won't talk back.'

'Why not?' Oscar asked.

'Not that kind of guy.'

'You seem to know him well.'

'I was forced to share his company over the summer holidays,' Lizzie said, 'we live close,' she explained when Oscar looked confused.

'Do you know the reason for the sudden boost in students?' Oscar asked.

Lizzie looked at him suspiciously. 'Classified,' was all she said. Oscar raised his eyebrows as she looked away. Saying that had made him even more curious.

At that point, the bell went. Oscar also felt the familiar vibration in his pocket which meant that his communicator was going off. He and Lizzie joined the throng of people moving to their different lessons. Oscar ducked into the crowd. He pushed, ducked, slid between friends in an attempt to move away quickly. He had to lose Lizzie and get away with some reasonable excuse, which was easier said than done.

'What have we got next?' Lizzie asked, appearing at Oscar's elbow and making him jump. Over her shoulder, Oscar noticed Rose trying to lose her new partner too. Rose looked round and met Oscar's gaze.

'Maths,' Oscar said in reply to Lizzie's question, 'with Mrs King.' He raked his brain for a reasonable excuse to get rid of Lizzie.

'Hi,' someone said. They had a geeky way of speaking. Oscar looked down at Rose's new friend. She was gazing up at Oscar similarly to how Avril had gazed at Evan, like there was no-one else in the world. Lizzie had noticed it too and she glanced at Oscar sympathetically before breaking the trance the girl was in.

'Hi Gloria,' she called to the girl, even though they were only a foot apart.

The girl spun round as if electrocuted. Oscar smirked at Rose who grimaced slightly. Lizzie smiled patiently. Gloria smiled nervously back. 'Hello Lizzie.' She glanced once more at Oscar before scuttling back to Rose. Oscar turned to Lizzie with raised eyebrows.

'How do you know her? Let me guess: she lives near you?'

'No, she went to the same school as me,' Lizzie replied sharply.

'Did that school close down or something?' Oscar asked as a pair of identical twins he had never seen before walked past.

'Not exactly,' Lizzie muttered, 'and before you ask, they're a pair of an identical quadruplet. Just be thankful that the other two aren't here. It's a nightmare trying to tell them apart.'

'I'm thankful that there's only one of you,' Oscar murmured. Lizzie heard him and smiled bashfully.

'If you're not too busy,' Gloria was back, 'we could to Maths together.' She sounded excited by the prospect.

'Actually Gloria,' Rose said, 'I've got something I need to check up on. Science experiment that I need to note down for, so you go ahead.' So saying, Rose sidled off, leaving Oscar stuck to think excuses. With his only way out gone, Oscar glumly resigned himself to the fact that he probably wouldn't get out of this. He hoped that Carrie, Rose and Frank would understand. Gloomily he trudged off in the direction of the Maths room, Gloria and Lizzie trailing in his wake. But he could at least try.

'Lizzie,' he said, turning to her. Lizzie stopped and so did Gloria. 'Sorry, but I've got to go too.' Lizzie raised her eyebrows and looked at him as if expecting an explanation. 'The Maths room is just at the end of this corridor and... You know Mrs King. Just tell her I'm...' here, Oscar couldn't think of an excuse. 'I'm... I've got to... go...' he said meaningfully, his brain pleading that Lizzie would just understand and let him go. And to his amazement, Lizzie nodded understandingly, turned to Gloria and said, 'come on Gloria. Let's leave him to do his business.'

'Where's he got to go?' Gloria asked as Lizzie led her away.

'He has to go where everyone else in their life will have to go eventually,' Lizzie said in a way of explaining.

'A cemetery?' Gloria was asking as Oscar sped away. Oscar looked back over his shoulder to see Lizzie shaking her head sadly and saying, 'Gloria, you may have inherited Einstein's amazing ability to produce knowledge, but you're not very good when it comes to people and how they work, are you?'

Rose was waiting for him with the Caretaker's door held open. 'You managed to get away,' she said happily, 'a few more minutes and I would have gone down like Carrie.' Oscar just smiled as he climbed in with Rose.

'Fortunately, I have a partner who knows people's needs and understands hints better than yours.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rose asked, her hand on the broom.

'Nothing,' Oscar muttered as Rose pulled on the lever.

There was the familiar clanking and clicking noise, before they were whooshed down to the underground lair.

Frank and Carrie stopped talking as they entered. Carrie's dark eyes flashed from Rose to Oscar as a smile snaked its way onto her face. 'Is there a reason why you two are late?' she asked teasingly.

'New student partners,' Rose and Oscar said together.

'Ah, of course,' Carrie giggled. Rose sighed and shook her head. Oscar scowled.

'What was the call for, Frank?' he asked urgently, cutting Carrie off before she could start teasing again.

'Sorry to disappoint you if you were hoping for something serious but I just want congratulate you for your amazing teamwork yesterday,' Frank grinned as Oscar's shoulders slumped. 'I also have a feeling,' Frank continued as Oscar turned to leave, 'that a special mission might be heading our way.' Everyone looked at him expectantly. 'The only trouble is... I have no idea what it might be. I do know that this mission has been sent to other teams who have all failed to find anything, so be on your toes. It might be a difficult one.'

'We can do it, can't we?' Carrie said optimistically. Rose smiled and even Oscar managed a grin.

'Frank,' Rose said quietly, 'it might be harder for me and Oscar to come down here now we have these partners following us around,' Oscar was glad that Rose had brought this up, 'I mean, if we're trying to keep our cover-'

'Don't worry Rose,' Frank said, 'I promise that I won't call you down here unless I know exactly what you're mission is.' He grinned at Oscar and Rose's worried faces. 'Oh stop worrying. I'm sure you'll do fine.'

'It's a little harder to get away from them than we'd hoped,' Rose said, 'particularly as Gloria now has a crush on Oscar and is watching him like a hawk-'

'Hang on,' Oscar exclaimed as the three spies walked back to the lift, 'who said that she had a crush on me?'

'She did,' Rose said, unhelpfully.

'Great,' Oscar muttered, 'now I have Avril, Lizzie and this Gloria all stalking me.'

'You might not have to worry about Avril anymore,' Carrie said, 'I noticed that she's found that other boy.'

'Who hasn't?' Rose laughed and the other two chuckled with her. The conversation stopped as the three were whisked up by the lift and emerged in the Caretaker's closet.

'Have you noticed,' Oscar said as they stepped out, 'but these new kids all seem to know each other.'

'I have noticed that,' Carrie said, nodding.

'I hadn't,' Rose said, 'but there's probably some sort of explanation.'

'Lizzie said that they had all gone to the same school,' Oscar said as they headed off for Maths.

'There you go,' Rose said triumphantly.

'But that's a lot of kids to move schools,' Oscar commented.

'Maybe it closed down or something,' Carrie suggested.

'Maybe,' Oscar agreed as they filed into Maths.

* * *

There you go. :) Don't worry, more is on the way. Please Review!


	3. The Trio

Mission time: they finally find out what task they have to do.

**disclaimer: **i don't own Oscar, Rose, Carrie or Frank or Avril. I do own Lizzie, the Trio, Gloria and Evan.

* * *

Oscar woke up the next morning, aching worse than he had the day before, and hoping that yesterday had been some terrible dream. But when he staggered into the classroom, just on time, and saw Lizzie sitting at the back waiting for him, his hopes of this being a nightmare concocted from his mission earlier that week shattered. Lizzie smiled at him as he stumbled over to her and slumped into his chair.

'Nice to see you too,' she said breezily. And when Oscar didn't reply, she asked, 'didn't you sleep well?' Oscar shook his head. Lizzie glanced at him worriedly. 'You do look awful,' she commented. Oscar instinctively put his hand over his bruised cheek in the pretence that he was rubbing his eye. To his relief, Lizzie stopped fussing over him when Evan and Avril arrived, Avril giggling crazily.

'Morning,' she said happily as she sat beside Lizzie. 'Have you two swapped places?' she asked as Evan lounged next to her.

Lizzie nodded. 'Oscar's fed up with sitting next to you two love birds, listening to you swap love words and so has placed me in the torture seat insead.' Evan and Oscar snorted (Evan in disgust, Oscar in amuzement), but Avril looked confused. Lizzie rolled her eyes and expanded, 'Oscar arrived later than me, so I found my way to the classroom and waited here for him.'

'You found your way here, by yourself?' Avril said in amazement.

'This place is not exactly a labyrinth is it?' Lizzie remarked, 'And I don't need my hand held as I go round school. I'm not Gloria!'

'Thankfully,' Oscar muttered. Lizzie tried to look at him sternly, but ruined it by sniggering slightly.

Their first lesson that day was French. Oscar was acting his usual unhelpful self whilst finishing the work almost perfectly, with the occasional mistake to fool the teacher. To his surprise, Lizzie leaned over half-way through the lesson and pointed out one of his purposeful mistakes.

'Check your work Oscar,' she murmured, 'you've forgotten four accents and the past tense for "I went" and "I have gone" are the same.'

'Depends upon the context,' Oscar whispered back.

'Does it?' Lizzie mumbled knowingly, 'that's not what I was taught.' Oscar grinned at her, but she was looking back up at the whiteboard and the teacher, Madam Petchey. Everyone called her Peachey - not to her face - because that was the colour she seemed to be. Her hair was short and a pinkish blonde, she wore flowery skirts (nearly always pink in colour) with a peach coloured cardigan and brown suede shoes.

Oscar met with Carrie during break to tell her about Lizzie's grasp of the French language. Carrie grinned at his description of what Lizzie had done.

'You left those out on purpose, of course,' she teased.

'Of course,' Oscar said unwaveringly despite Carrie grinning from ear to ear.

Throughout the week, Oscar began to realise that Lizzie was similar to him than he first realised as she outshone him later in his German lessons, though she admitted that she was better at Spanish. 'It's because of all the different schools I've been to,' she said to Oscar as a way of explaining, 'I've been exposed to many different languages.'

'How many?' Oscar asked curiously.

Lizzie counted on her finger, 'nine.'

'Nine! What are they?'

'English, French, Spanish, German, a little bit of Welsh, Irish, Scottish, American and Australian,' Lizzie listed.

Oscar thought for a moment before an idea struck him. 'Hang on. Five of those are the same language.'

Lizzie grinned broadly at him. 'I don't know what you mean,' she said airily, a supercilious expression on her face, before she burst into giggles and Oscar prodded her with his communicator/penciel.

'Does that mean you've been to schools all over the world?' Oscar asked when she had settled down.

'No, I just know people from different countries.'

Oscar was almost enjoying having Lizzie around. Almost. However great Lizzie was, being Lizzie's mate meant that he had to put up with Gloria more than he normally might have. Gloria had not stopped pestering Oscar since the first day they had met: "are you doing anything later?", "can we work in science together?", "do you want to do homework together?" and Oscar was getting very irritated with Gloria and her constant excuses to be with him. Lizzie and Rose found it amusing, which annoyed Oscar more.

It was lunch time two weeks after meeting Lizzie when he finally snapped. Lizzie was talking about what had happened in a school she'd been in a few years ago when Gloria sat beside Oscar, snuggled up to him and asked, 'can I join in?'

Lizzie, who was forcefully reminded of Avril's advances and Evan's uninterested attitude, snorted. Oscar had had enough. He pushed Gloria roughly away and finally snapped, 'why don't you just leave me alone? The answer is not going to change if you keep bugging me like this. Just leave me alone.'

Gloria stared up at him, her glasses askew, and her bottom lip trembling. Then, slowly, she picked herself to her feet and shuffled away, snivelling. Oscar turned back and met Lizzie's now stony gaze. 'What?'

'Well done, Oscar,' Lizzie said angrily, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

'Where you going?'

'To see whether she's alright,' Lizzie said as she hurried after Gloria.

'She's fine,' Oscar snapped, getting to his feet, 'come back. We were having a great time...'

'You ruined that didn't you,' Lizzie said roughly.

'I didn't ruin it,' Oscar yelled, 'she did, by getting in my face...'

'You could have just ignored her,' Lizzie yelled back, 'you've been good at that I've discovered.'

'She was just too close...' Oscar was uncomfortably aware of everyone around them stopping and staring at them.

'I could see that. You should have left it to me...'

'Why do you have to go after her?'

'Oscar!' Lizzie cried in astonishment, 'I don't know whether you've noticed but I'm the only person she's got. She's more popular here that she ever was at her old school because she has Rose. I have to go after her, because otherwise there's no-one for her. Can you understand that loneliness? I hope you can, because you're about to feel it.' She began to walk away again.

Dreading the response, Oscar called after her, 'what do you mean?'

Lizzie looked back sadly, 'I'm not talking to you, until you've apologised.' Then she walked away. Oscar slumped back onto the bench feeling miserable. He knew that this wasn't the worst punishment Lizzie could inflict on him. But she knew just as well as he did that he'd miss her. He glared at the people around him until they continued with what they had been doing. Maybe I should apologise, Oscar thought, get this over and done with. He felt vibrations against his leg and wondered for a moment what it was. When he checked, he suddenly realised that his communicator was flashing for the first time in two weeks.

He hurried off, glad to be away from the watching crowd. He met Carrie and Rose by the Caretaker's closet and wasn't surprised to find that Rose was refusing to talk to him too. Carrie flashed him an apologetic glance before following Rose into the lift.

They could tell that Frank was excited by the way he bounced towards them when they stepped out of the lift. 'Team, you're mission has arrived. Ready to be briefed?'

They all sat down on the swivel chairs, Oscar and Rose sitting either side of Carrie and refusing to look at one another. Frank couldn't feel the icy tension between the two spies, or he was purposefully overlooking it, and brought up a picture of three people, all in their late teens, dressed in black and sitting around what looked like a conference table. Apart from that, the picture held no other clues as the faces of the agents were hidden in shadows. 'These three are The Trio,' Frank explained, 'they are three of MI9's top agents and eight years ago, they disappeared.'

'So are we going to be searching for them?' Carrie asked.

'If we are, you could have got us a better photo,' Rose commented.

'Oracle, Shifter and Lee,' Frank said, 'great agents, but very secretive. Unfortuately this is the best picture we have of them, even so it is eight years out of date. Lee had an accident a year before they disappeared in which her family was killed. We believe that SKUL were behind it and that is why she's never allowed her picture to be taken...'

'Hang on,' Oscar interrupted, 'Lee's a girl!'

'Can't you quite grasp that girls can be as good as that,' Rose snapped frostily, 'or is it just geeks you hold a grudge against?'

'It wasn't like that!' Oscar exclaimed, 'she was getting on my nerves.'

'That's not a reason to react how you did,' Rose said spinning round to face Oscar.

'What's all this about?' Frank asked.

'Oscar upset Gloria, Rose's new friend, when she started annoying him again,' Carrie explained.

'If you thought her that annoying, you could have told me or Lizzie and we would have dealt with it,' Rose shouted over Carrie's head.

'So I keep hearing from Lizzie,' Oscar yelled, 'do I have to register everything with you before I do it? Or is it just the Gloria related incidents?'

'Will you two shut up?' Carrie yelled, 'we know that Oscar's love life is in a mess at the moment. So is the rest of his life, but we can't bring that down here.'

'Carrie's right,' Frank said severely, 'if we are going to succeed where others failed, we are going to need to work as a team.' Oscar and Rose settled down with apologetic glances.

'Where shall we start?' Carrie asked, taking over.

'I have some of their files,' Frank said picking up a stack of documents from the right side of the desk, 'the only trouble is that there are no leads to this case. This has been stone cold for eight years now.'

'Why is it suddenly been brought back up?' Oscar asked.

'Classified,' Frank said, but he seemed regretful.

'Please Frank,' Rose said, 'we need all the help we can get.'

'Alright,' Frank said, 'I'll tell you what I know but it's not much. I only know what most MI9 agents know. About nine years ago, Lee had her accident in the mountains where her family lived. No-one knows the exact details except that her parents died in it and it was intended to kill Lee. It is possible and suspected Lee's brother and sisters escaped because their bodies weren't found and they haven't been heard of since. A year later, Oracle's family disappeared from their London home. SKUL got them and used them to force Oracle into sabotaging his final mission with his team. They were planning to blow up a SKUL warehouse containing pretty lethal weapons...'

'What kind?' Oscar asked.

'Top secret,' Frank said, 'not even I know. The mission was a success, but the team returned far from happy. Actually, only one team member returned. Shifter returned to explain about what had happened to Oracle and that they were breaking up the team. They had to; it appears that Lee died in a fight between Oracle and Shifter in the warehouse.' Frank paused as he surveyed his team's shocked faces. 'No-one has seen Oracle or Shifter since.'

'So why are we looking for them now?' Oscar repeated.

'Lee's brother, Alex, who is deeply connected with the accident in the mountains and possibly the kidnapping of Oracle's family, has reappeared after years of hiding. We think that there is a chance that he is working for SKUL. He'd only do that for one reason. If they will help him track down Lee, which means that she might be alive. That's as much as I know.' There was a deep silence after he had finished.

'Doesn't offer us many clues does it?' Carrie said.

'Are MI9 keeping track of Lee's brother?' Rose asked.

'That's right,' Frank said, trying liven the atmosphere, 'he won't be able to do anything without us knowing about it.'

'I suppose our biggest clues are about Lee so that's who we should start with. Particually if SKUL is after her. If we research more about Lee's family, that might give us more of a clue about where she might be now,' Rose suggested.

'Can we go and visit the warehouse Lee was last seen at?' Carrie asked.

'Sorry to disappoint you but that is off-limits. The higher levels are dealing with it, and you wouldn't be allowed to go anyway. It's in Barcelona. We can't get you out of school for that long. Speaking of school,' Frank said taking out his mobile, 'you'd better get going, the next period is about to start.'

The three teens set off towards the lift. 'See if you can find out any information whilst you can,' Frank called after them as they got in the lift. 'Go on the internet, read the newspapers from that time, anything. We need as much information as we can.' Then the doors shut and the three spies zoomed up to reality.

~*~

Lizzie made a point about ignoring Oscar when Oscar sat beside her. She just imagined there was no-one there and blanked everything he said, making forced conversation with Avril who was trying talk to Evan. Oscar tried ignoring her, failed and so started coming up with ideas about how to win her back. He knew that it would, at some point, involve apologising to Gloria. Oscar also knew that Lizzie wouldn't really believe that he was sorry to Gloria unless he did something to prove it. So during the next lesson, which happened to be science, Oscar sidled over to Gloria when everyone was told to get into pairs for the experiment.

'Gloria,' he said slowly and quietly, 'I'm sorry about earlier. I just...' he took a deep breath and said, 'I'm really sorry I upset you and,' he looked into Gloria's brown solemn eyes, 'will you be my partner for this lesson?' He had been trying to apologise without bringing attention to it, but Gloria's reaction scuppered his plans.

Gloria's face lit up in excitement and she emitted a high pitch squeal as she threw her arms around Oscar's waist. Everyone around them turned to see what the noise was, and started laughing when they saw 'Yes, yes, yes,' Gloria squealed, 'thank you! Thank you! Lizzie said you'd ask me as a way of apology, but I didn't believe her. I said that there was no way you were going to ask me...' she carried on in this vein for some time, but Oscar blanked it out. When Gloria had told him about what Lizzie had said, he had looked up and met Lizzie's eye as she watched them, beaming broadly at him.

When the lesson ended, Gloria went off with Rose, still chatting merrily away. Oscar caught Lizzie as she left the lesson and held her back as everyone left. Finally, when everyone else had gone, he said, 'you knew that I'd ask her to be my partner to prove to you that I was apologising.' Grinning, Lizzie nodded. Oscar sighed and Lizzie started giggling. 'Don't make me do that again,' Oscar said as they left the school, 'I think she'll succeed in cracking my ribs next time.'

Lizzie giggled, 'drat! You mean she failed this time?'

Bewildered, Oscar glanced across at Lizzie who laughed. Then a voice called out to her, 'hey, Lizzie, are you coming?' It was Evan. He was leaning against the school gates looking bored, Avril hovering at his shoulder.

'Coming,' Lizzie called to him. She tuned to Oscar, 'see you tomorrow.' Then she crossed the playground to Evan and they began to walk away from school together.

Oscar watched them leave. Lizzie had said that they had lived close together, but she'd never walked back with Evan before. However, Evan had looked bad with those cuts across his face and bruises on his shoulder that Avril had picked up on. Evan had passed it off as fighting injuries. Which produced the question: what was Evan getting into fights over? And why was he turning to Lizzie for help?


	4. Family Clues

The Lizzie mystery continues....

**Discalimer... you get the jist**

Thank you perdragon2601 for your review. It made me smile and really brightened up my day. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

The next few days were spent popping in and out of HQ, so Oscar did not have enough time to wander about Lizzie and Evan. Most of it was spent doing research about the Trio; unfortunately, Frank had been right. At the end of the week, they had found nothing more, nothing that could point them in the right direction or anything of any help what-so-ever. At the start of the next week, the entire team was fed up with subject.  
Three weeks had passed and still nothing had turned up. By now, everyone was fed up with this.

'We aren't getting anywhere!' Carrie moaned one day, breaking the working silence that filled HQ, as she sank into a chair in front of the desktop,' When I first heard this I thought, piece of cake, but it's been three weeks and we've found nothing!'

'Some missions are harder to complete than others,' Rose said unhelpfully, 'we just need to keep working.'

'But we're looking in the same areas every time and they are the same as everyone else who's tried this case,' Carrie pointed out, 'maybe if we try expanding our search...'

'Carrie has a point,' Oscar muttered as he flicked through what little of Lee's file Frank had retrieved from MI9, 'but we have no leads.' He stopped and studied a blurred picture of a young girl dressed in a brightly coloured jumper, a school jumper? Frank was sitting in his work area, developing another of his pet invention projects. Oscar rounded the pillar then lent against it and asked, 'Frank, what school did Lee go to?'

Frank leaned back and shrugged, 'if it's not in the file, I wouldn't know. Why?'

Oscar shrugged, 'I'm just trying to expand our search, pull in more leads.' Carrie beamed at Oscar's back. Oscar caught the smile out of the corner of his eye and shifted uncomfortably. 'It just says that she attended a London based school but had to be pulled out half way through her eleventh year due to the revealing of her parents' real identities.'

'Her parents were spies?' Carrie asked.

'What it says in here,' Oscar said snapping the file shut.

'Could we use that in some way?' Carrie asked Rose.

'I could try going through the agent files and finding all agents who married other members of their organisation,' Rose suggested, 'but that wouldn't limit our suspects. In fact it would broaden them from none to... however many.'

'While you're doing that, Oscar and I can head up and ask any of the teachers if they remember a girl living in this neighbourhood who left in year eleven?' Carrie proposed, who was desperate to escape from the gloom of the HQ.

'Good luck,' Rose said sceptically, 'I doubt you'll find much.'

Carrie swivelled round to head for the lift, but Oscar stopped her. 'Hang on; we don't even know how old Lee is. We can't ask around if we don't know her age, we'll be asking the wrong age group.'

'Let's take another look at that photo,' Rose said, bringing the picture up on the screen. The three agents lent in to study it. The faces were still unclear, but Oscar instinctively focused on the hands. The two male hands were very different from each other, one was bigger and tauter and the other was slimmer, much more feminine with flatter fingertips. Lee's hands were unclear in the dim lighting, Oscar could only make out that the fingernails were bitten but sharp and the knuckles slightly bruised.

'I can't see anything,' Carrie muttered sitting back.

'Maybe you're looking in the wrong place,' Oscar said.

'What can you see then?' Carrie asked.

'The male on the left of Lee is Shifter and the male on the right is Oracle,' Oscar pointed at each male in turn.

'How can you tell?' Carrie asked.

'It's says in the files that Oracle was the brainy inventor in the group and he spent most of his time sitting at a computer, researching or hacking,' Oscar pointed at the one he had named Oracle, 'his fingertip are slightly flatter. That happens when you spend your time constantly tapping at a computer. Plus some of the inventions this describes sound pretty complicated and you need nimble fingers to be able to do what he does. Nimble fingers do not come from having big hands.' He gestured to the second male. 'That has to be Shifter then.'

'You can tell all that by looking at their hands,' Carrie said in amazement as Rose created little labels to stick onto the photo. 'What about Lee?'

'You have a go,' Oscar said, sitting back, 'what can you tell me about Lee by looking at her hands?'

Carrie lent forwards to study the picture again. 'She bites her nails,' she reported, 'and has been in a fight?' she looked back questioningly at Oscar.

'It seems that Lee has abilities similar to yours, Carrie,' Rose cut in, she had picked up Lee's folder and was riffling through it, 'it describes her as an agile fighter. She might have been in a fight recently.'

'That doesn't really help us,' Carrie said after a while.

Oscar sighed. 'All we can tell is that they are in their late teens, this picture was taken nearly nine years ago, and so they must be in their late twenties... do we have or know any teachers in their late twenties?'

'I don't think so,' Rose said, and the three of them sunk lower into their seats.

'This is hopeless,' Carrie murmured as Frank came round the corner.

'Well don't give up,' he said, seeing his three dejected agents slumped in their seats, 'you can't...' then he stopped after deciding that he had said to much.

'What is it Frank?' Rose asked.

'Nothing,' Frank muttered, but when all three teens looked at him disbelievingly he continued, 'I just had a call from MI9. They'd like me to report what we have found.'

'But we haven't found anything,' Oscar pointed out.

'That's just it,' Frank said unhappily, 'they are getting tired of waiting. They say that S.K.U.L could close in on her any second. They've also,' he said after a pause, 'lost her brother. This means... well... if you don't find any leads soon, you're going to lose the mission.' He let the sentence settle in before he continued, 'but that's enough research for today. You three go back up and spend some time in the sun.'

Three unhappy agents filed out of the Caretaker's storeroom a couple of minutes later, all wondering how they could pick up any leads. Rose said something about continuing research in the library and Carrie followed her. Oscar moved away in the opposite direction and had only just turned the corner when he bumped into Gloria.

'Hi Gloria,' Oscar mumbled.

Gloria gave him an unusually bright smile and pushed her glasses back up her nose. 'Have you seen Rose?' she asked.

'Just went that way,' Oscar jerked a thumb over his shoulder, 'saying something about the library.'

'I just left there,' Gloria said happily, 'Lizzie's there, reading. Do you want to go there?' she asked hopefully.

'Yeah, o.k.' Oscar muttered.

'Could I come with you?' Gloria persisted as Oscar moved off, 'I'd like to see Rose, but I get lost easily in this school, it's so big.'

Oscar almost pointed out that Lizzie and the other new kids had been here just as long as Gloria but now knew their way round the school just as easily as any of the other students. Almost. Instead he just grunted, 'yeah, fine,' and slouched off in the direction of the library, Gloria clinging onto his arm. They had reached the library three minutes later and, much to Oscar's relief, Gloria let go and headed over to Rose and Carrie who were surrounded by books about schooling in London. None of it looked very interesting so Oscar sought out Lizzie, who had hidden herself in a corner in the maze of book selves. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Oscar.

'You're finally deciding to delve beneath the pages of literature?' she said, hinting at the question.

Oscar snorted, 'no. I'm here to stop you from drowning.'

Lizzie giggled and went to place mark the page. She pulled the bookmark out of another book and as she did, the notebook fell open to reveal a photo. Oscar had seen Lizzie carrying this little blue notebook around and had often wondered what was inside, but Lizzie never let him look. So whilst Lizzie busied herself memorising the chapter, page and then marking it, Oscar picked the notebook up and studied the picture. The picture was of a happy family, set in the mountains: a father, his arm around his younger daughter who looked about six, with his wife to his left and his son behind him, the mother holding a baby girl and the eldest daughter was fussing over it. There was something familiar about the elder girl.

Lizzie had finished with the book and put it back in her bag and was now looking round for her book. When she saw Oscar looking at it, she violently lurched forward and tried to seize it from him. 'Give that back!' she said sharply.

Oscar held her off with one arm whilst retaining his grasp on her book. 'Is that your family?' he asked whilst Lizzie made vain attempts to grab the book off him.

'Yes and you are going through private property,' Lizzie said crossly in between snatches.

'All you had to say was Please,' Oscar said teasingly, handing her book back. As soon as her hands were round it, Lizzie wrenched it up and away from him, before turning her back on him and leaning over the pages, checking that they were alright. Oscar leant over her shoulder. 'Are you going to introduce me?' he asked.

Lizzie used her shoulder to knock Oscar back. 'Why should I?' she snapped.

'You can at least tell me which one you are,' Oscar pointed out.

'Let's think,' Lizzie said sarcastically, 'this picture is ten years old. How many people does that rule out?'

Oscar took one last look at the picture before Lizzie snapped it shut and shoved it back into her bag. 'Lizzie,' he called as she started to walk away, 'please come back. Don't do this again. Why are you getting so upset?'

Lizzie rounded upon him in fury, 'oh! How would you like it if I went spying through your stuff, trying to find out your family secrets? How do you like being interrogated, or pestered, or... or... just... leave me alone!' she yelled before she broke down and ran from the library. There was a cry from the girls situated by the door, followed by the door slamming again.

When Oscar finally emerged from the bookshelf maze, only Carrie remained. 'What happened?' she asked when she saw Oscar's expression. 'Was it about Gloria?' Oscar shook his head. 'What then?'

Oscar took a little while to answer. 'I found an old photo of her family,' he said at length, 'she had a photo in her notebook. I saw her surrounded by her parents and siblings and I asked her about it.'

'That's not too bad,' Carrie said after a pause.

Oscar struggled to voice his thoughts. Eventually he said, 'I think that Lizzie... is Lee's sister.'

Carrie's jaw dropped. 'Are you serious?' she asked.

Oscar scratched his head. 'She said that her photo was ten years old. The elder sister in the photo was about seventeen/eighteen which would fit in with Lee's age category for the time. The background was a mountain range, like the ones Lee's parents died in. Plus there was something familiar about the female figure, but I couldn't get a close enough look.'

'It would explain why she is so secretive when it comes to family history,' Carrie said.

'We can't mention to her that we know about Lee,' Oscar said.

'At least we now have something to work off,' Carrie said, 'Lee now has a surname, Evens, Lee Evens. Assuming Lee is her real name, which is unlikely if she's a girl. Come on, let's head back to HQ and finish Rose's search of married agents with the surname Evens. There can't be that many.'

Gloomily, Oscar followed Carrie out of the library when a faint memory stirred inside Oscar's brain. It was his original intention for finding Lizzie in the first place: Why had Lizzie gone home with Evan, when she hadn't done it before? She had continued walking back with him for the rest of the week, but Oscar had forgotten to mention it with the Trio project being as taxing as it had turned out to be.

Making a mental note to ask Lizzie about it later, if she was talking to him, Oscar followed Carrie into the Caretaker's storeroom for the second time that day. Frank had been called out to do some caretaking business, so no-one questioned them as Carrie headed straight over to the computer and brought up Rose's agent search programme. She typed in the name Evens and the conditions they were under and within two minutes they had found them.

'Jenna and Isaac Evans,' Carrie read, 'married for twenty years before the accident that killed them. Hey Oscar, listen to this, Children: three natural, one adopted. Which one was adopted do you think?'

Oscar shrugged, 'could be Lee or her brother; it gives him a motive for hunting her down. Does it include the children's names?'

Carrie checked, 'no, they've been deleted from the file.'

'So someone has already been through this to erase any obvious tracks,' Oscar muttered as there was the whooshing sound and the cling of the lift as the doors slid open. Rose and Frank stepped out. If looks could kill, Rose would have murdered Oscar then and there. Oscar sighed and waited for the inevitable.

'What did you go and do that for?' Rose demanded, 'What is it about the new kids that you don't like?'

'Rose...' Carrie tried to say, but Rose continued. 'Whatever you've said it's really upset her. She's crying her eyes out in the girl's toilets thanks to you!'

'Rose...!' Carrie said again, but again Rose cut across her.

'I thought you were more considerate about other people's feelings, but obviously...'

'Rose!' Carrie yelled.

'What?'

'We've found her,' Carrie said.

For a moment Rose was stunned, 'found who?'

'Lee, at least, we think we have.' Carrie showed them the file.

Rose's eyes flashed from left to right as she read the file. 'Evens...' she said quietly before turning to Oscar, 'isn't that...?'

'It's Lizzie's surname, yeah,' Oscar said impatiently, 'I saw a photo of her family in her bag and that's what upset her. There was a girl in the picture that I thought was Lee. It had the backdrop of the mountains-'

'-like where the accident happened,' Frank said with a grin.

'I asked her about the photo and that's what made her start crying. Maybe I provoked a memory from when her parents were alive, I don't know. But the Evens agents fit the parents we've been looking for. If this is correct, then Lizzie is Lee's little sister. Lizzie is our only lead so far; we have to follow this if we're to keep the mission. It might lead to nothing, but it's all we have.'

Rose was silent for a while before saying, 'if we scanned the photo into the computer, do you think we can do a match? Like I did with Agent X. Compare the photos and see if the girls are the same person.'

'Would it work?'Carrie asked, 'I mean the first picture is really dark.'

'It might. There is the outline of a figure, but it's too dark for us to see. Maybe the computer would pick something up.' They all nodded in agreement.

'I'll report that to MI9,' Frank said and disappeared to make the phone call leaving the three agents sitting in awkward silence.

'Sorry about shouting at you Oscar,' Rose said after a while.

'It's alright, forget about it,' Oscar grinned.

'So,' Carrie said after another pause, 'who's going to get photo off Lizzie?'

'I think Oscar should do it,' Rose said, 'as they are close...'

'Not anymore,' Oscar muttered. The other two stared at him. 'Alright, I'll have a go. But Rose should keep trying; as a girl, she can trust you. And that doesn't stop Carrie trying either.'

Carrie grinned. 'Do I ever?' she asked and her friends smiled.

'I'll go and see if I can find her,' Oscar said after another pause. Frank came back as Oscar left. He seemed deep in thought. He looked up and glanced at the two remaining agents and the empty chair.

'Where's Oscar?' he said.

'He's gone to find Lizzie,' Carrie informed him.

'What's wrong Frank?' Rose asked.

'We haven't been denied the mission have we?' Carrie said in alarm.

'No, we've been given the all clear, but we have a limit. Unless we can prove that Lee is Lizzie's sister, we might lose the mission for good,' Frank sighed and glanced across his two remaining agents, 'well, I don't see much point in continuing until Oscar has that photo so... how about a break?'

Carrie and Rose exchanged glances and shrugged. Together with Frank they headed off for the left. At the top, Frank left them, muttering something about Mrs King and Boy's Toilets and skulked off.

'I don't think Frank has been entirely truthful,' Rose murmured to Carrie.

'He's like when Colt Winchester broke free,' Carrie remarked, 'he's hiding something.'

'Should we check it out?' Rose asked anxiously.

'Let's leave it,' Carrie said after a pause, 'he'll tell us if it's important. Let's go and find Oscar.'

~*~

Oscar hadn't been having much luck. Once again Lizzie was ignoring him. To make matters worse, she had moved and was now sitting beside Gloria at the front of the class. She glared at Oscar with red eyes as he entered the classroom for English. Gloria started to smile at him, but then remembered that she wasn't meant to and glared unconvincingly. As Oscar dropped into his usual place, Avril turned her back on him; Oscar sighed, so Avril wasn't talking to him either.

Rose and Carrie entered a few minutes before Mr Flatley. Lizzie had to move so Rose could sit in her usual chair and glanced about for an empty one. Oscar sat up a little, staring hopefully at Lizzie. But just as Lizzie resigned herself to sitting next to Oscar, she spotted a chair hidden in the corner, by the window, next to Carrie.

'Is that free?' she asked Carrie hurriedly.

Carrie glanced over her shoulder at Oscar, decided to play along, turned back to Lizzie and said, 'yeah. You want to sit here?'Lizzie smiled as Carrie pulled the chair out; she scrambled over the desk to save Carrie the trouble of moving and started to unpack. Oscar slumped in his chair. He would never get to talk to Lizzie at this rate. He'd have to catch her afterschool. Part of Avril and Evan's conversation which had previously been washing over Oscar caught his attention and he listened in.

'That doesn't explain it,' Avril was saying, 'you've never done it before...'

'We live really close,' Evan desperate to get Avril off the subject, 'I got into trouble and she helped me out...' He bit his tongue in annoyance, but Avril had heard.

'What trouble?' Avril caught on Evan's slip up and clung on.

Evan glanced at Oscar to see whether he was listening in, but Oscar was staring dead-pan at Mr Flatley (who explaining about coursework or something like that) apparently lost in his own thoughts. Evan bent in close to Avril and began whispering. 'I got into trouble with the local gang in my area about something that happened in my old school. If Lizzie hadn't walked by when she had, I'd have had received a lot worse injuries that the ones you picked up on. Lizzie has been walking back with me since to keep me out of trouble.'

Avril nodded knowingly and leaned back. Oscar risked a glance at first Evan, who looked pleased about finally having Avril off his back, and then Lizzie who was staring at the front. That was Evan's explanation, but there was something Oscar couldn't quite grasp. Why was hanging around with Lizzie stopping the gang from attacking Evan again? Unless there was more to Evan's story than he was telling, for Lizzie's safety or for his own?

* * *

I was going to continue... but then realised that this might be a good place to stop. Next chapter coming soon... I hope... can't really tell with blasted GSCE's but I hope to update soon. Until then...


	5. Past and Present

Here we go. The next chapter; Thank you for those who reviewed. I hope that this lives up to what you hoped for. There is a little more action and you get to learn a lot more about Lizzie!  
(Do keep an eye out for clues in this chapter that may appear later ;D)

I'm sorry if you find it a little long; I just couldn't stop writing :D

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the original cast blar blar blar... but I do own the Gang, the Care Home and all Staff and Kids.**

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Oscar, started out of his sleep-like state, glanced next to him, remembered Lizzie was no longer sitting next to him and glanced at Carrie and Lizzie's desk just as Lizzie left. Carrie, feeling Oscar's gaze, looked him his direction and shook her head. She hadn't managed to get anything out of Lizzie: no photo, no information. Oscar sighed and exited with Avril and Evan. He'd have to go with the plan he'd thought up during English: he'd have to follow Lizzie home.

'Come on Evan!' said a sharp voice just ahead of Oscar. Oscar was surprised to find himself in the school playground and Lizzie tugging on Evan's arm, desperate to get away. Avril was hanging onto Evan's other arm and glaring at Lizzie.

'He can go where he likes,' Avril said coldly, 'he doesn't need to hold onto your arm all the time.'

Lizzie looked astonished. She looked around nervously and spotted Oscar hovering a few feet away. Oscar started to attempt a smile, but as soon as Lizzie saw him her gaze turned icy and she said frostily, 'fine, he can walk home alone.' With that she turned on her heel and walked off.

Evan evidently couldn't bare that. He released Avril's hold on him and hurried after Lizzie, glancing back apologetically at Avril and – after seeing Oscar – he frowned and drew alongside Lizzie. He started talking to her in a low voice so it didn't carry. What he said had an effect, Lizzie stopped at the gates to listen but didn't like what she heard and drove her elbow into Evan to make him shut up before moving on. It worked because when Evan ran to catch up with Lizzie, he didn't try talking to her again.

'He doesn't belong to her,' Avril said, more to herself than to Oscar, 'so why does he feel the need to walk home with her?'

'Maybe there is more to their relationship than it first seems,' Oscar suggested.

Avril shot daggers at him and snapped, 'just because you've ruined your friendship with Lizzie doesn't mean you have to go around ruining Evan and mine.' Then she stalked away. Oscar watched her for awhile, before being buffeted aside by Rose and Gloria as they walked past. By now Lizzie and Evan had just passed out of his eyesight. Sighing, Oscar strolled out of the school gates and turned right, following the route Lizzie had taken. He'd just have to try his plan and see for himself what Lizzie and Evan were up to. He lengthened his strides until he had Lizzie and Evan within view again. Then he slowed his pace and followed at a safe distance.

Lizzie and Evan were walking in the direction of the main road, but soon left to follow smaller paths. Oscar followed them and soon Lizzie was glancing back as if she could sense that she was being followed.

It happened on a narrow alleyway, a long way from any main roads or from help. Lizzie and Evan had already started down it and Oscar was waiting at the entrance for them to leave or to get close to leaving. Suddenly, Lizzie stopped. Evan stopped a few paces later, but Lizzie waved him on. Evan hurried down the rest of the alley and disappeared from view. Lizzie remained standing in the alleyway about halfway down. Then she turned on the spot to face the way she had come. Oscar pulled back and silently prayed that Lizzie would not come back to find out who was following her. But Lizzie didn't move. She was waiting.

Oscar didn't see the lad appear, but when he risked looking back down the alleyway, there he was. The lad was white, shaven and towered over Lizzie. Oscar's immediate thought was that this could possibly be a boyfriend of Lizzie's but that didn't make sense. The lad seemed nervous around Lizzie rocking slightly, possibly scared, not making eye contact. Lizzie was talking quickly and quietly and when she nodded up the lane, the lad turned to look and Oscar was forced to withdraw once again. When he finally looked back, Lizzie was moving off. The lad watched her for awhile before taking one last look back Oscar's way. When Oscar looked round the corner again, the passage was empty.

This confused Oscar. He stepped forward to view the alley in greater detail and, when he saw no sign of Lizzie, he began to hurry along it. He stopped where she had stopped and knelt to examine the slight footprints in the little mud there was. This was why he didn't see the figures moving in around him and why he only noticed the boots just before they hit him. They caught him in the ribs and sent him sprawling on his back in the mud. Oscar stared up at the seven kids smirking down at him.

Oscar struggled to sit upright when the leader, the lad that Lizzie had been talking to, put his foot on Oscar's chest and forced him back down. Oscar looked up into the lad's dark grey eyes and almost gulped. This was like looking up into a S.K.U.L agent's eyes: no mercy and an eagerness to cause pain. Oscar glowered up at the leader, who laughed at him.

'She was right,' he sneered, 'someone was following her.' He dug his heel into Oscar's stomach. 'So,' he said casually as he started biting his thumb nail, 'what are you doing?'

'Following her,' Oscar said, uncertainly.

The leader rolled his eyes. 'I know that!' he snapped. 'But I want to know why?'

'I'm her friend,' Oscar spluttered. The group laughed at that.

'Friend,' the leader roared, driving his heel deeper into Oscar's stomach, 'you're hilarious. Friend's don't follow each other, spy on each other. You're like the last one...'

'He turned out to be a friend though didn't he,' Oscar pointed out, thinking that the leader meant Evan. Then it occurred to him that this gang may have pounced on other victims since then.

The leader's eyes turned colder and his sneer turned into a snarl. 'Be glad to teach you some manners I will,' he spat and nodded to a gang member to Oscar's right. Oscar watched the gang member (a thin asian boy with large hands and feet) shift his weight and knew what was coming. As the gang member lifted his leg to kick Oscar, Oscar lunged to his right and grabbed the foot the asian lad was balancing on and tugged it, knocking the gang member (and the leader, who had had his foot still on Oscar) off balance. Oscar now felt he could move and scrambled to his feet, tugging the member onto his back. The others watched Oscar warily.

'This one knows how to fight,' the leader commented, 'but we can deal with him can't we lads.'

It was at this point (though he'd rather die than admit it) that Oscar really wished that Carrie was here. He could use her expertise on this. However, he readied himself and waited.  
Oscar would have like to feel that the fight lasted a long time and he was eventually beaten by the supreme toughness of the gang members. Reality was that MI9 had trained Oscar to deal with thought out strategies and planned attacks. How the gang attacked was far from that. A storm of kicks and blows rained down on Oscar and although Oscar tried his best, he could only block so many and none from behind. He eventually ended up – though he was not sure how – with his arms locked behind his back with two burly members holding them in place, whilst the leader massaged his hurt jaw and glared at Oscar. Oscar scowled back.

'That's it,' the leader growled, 'if I didn't want information out of you, you'd be so dead.' Oscar's surprise was reflected momentarily in his face. 'What! Didn't you know I wanted to question you about a certain matter?'

'I thought you did this kind of thing for fun,' Oscar said.

The leader wondered if that was a taunt or not, decided it wasn't but hit Oscar for it anyway. Oscar doubled up as the punch hit him in the diaphragm and left him temporarily winded. The leader chuckled menasingly as Oscar was pulled back upright. Then he leant in close to Oscar so Oscar could smell his disgusting breath, a mixture of junk food and unwashed teeth. The leader breathed over Oscar just to see the look of repulsion in Oscar's face before he continued, 'I want to know why you scare her?'

Oscar stared at the leader in bewilderment. 'I don't scare her!' he said in surprise.

'Oh, but you do,' the leader said happily, 'I could see it in her body language. I could see it in her eyes. I could hear it in her voice though she tried to disguise it.' The leader licked his yellowing teeth and leant closer to Oscar. 'Why was she scared?'

'Maybe she thought I was someone else,' Oscar said, realising what the leader was talking about.

'Someone else,' the leader snorted, 'why would she think it was someone else?'

'That's none of your business,' someone said from behind the leader.

Oscar watched the colour visually drain from the leaders face as he turned to reveal Lizzie standing a few paces behind him with her arms folded. Oscar tried to smile at her, but she was still ignoring him. The leader licked his lips and chuckled nervously.

'Evens...' he said uncertainly.

'Hello again,' Lizzie said with a sigh. Her eyes flickered to Oscar and back to the leader, 'care to explain?'

'Well, you said that there was someone following you... and there was... so...'

'So you decided to have some fun,' Lizzie finished.

'Yeah...' the leader said weakly. 'Is this guy really a friend of yours?' he asked, his voice hoping that Oscar wasn't. Lizzie studied Oscar's face. Oscar smiled hopefully at her. Lizzie finally turned back to the leader.

'You'll be pleased to know that he is. I think that he is an idiot, but he is an idiot who has learnt his lesson.'

'Ah...' the leader said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

'Well...' Lizzie said expectantly after a while.

'What?'

'Aren't you going to let him go?'

'Oh! Oh yeah!' the leader signalled to the two holding Oscar. The one gripping Oscar's right arm let go as if he had just received an electric shock, but the other increased his grip in confusion.

'We're not just going to let him go because she tells us to,' he said in anger, gesturing at Lizzie. Lizzie raised her eyebrows and muttered, 'new kid?'

'Yeah...' the leader replied quietly.

'Always a pain,' Lizzie murmured, 'listen, kid. This lot have tried and failed to do what you just did to my friend. And they have regretted it since. So why don't you put down my friend before I show why they failed.'

'They didn't have me then,' the new kid said and tossed Oscar roughly to one side. Oscar landed and watched the kid (a dark, spotty youth, about a foot taller than Oscar and built like a bulldozer) stroll confidently towards Lizzie. Lizzie dropped her arms, put one hand on her waist and waited for his first attack. But the new member didn't attack; he stopped a few feet from Lizzie and called to the rest of the group nervously, 'if we work together like we did with the other kid, we can overpower her, right?'

'Well...' said one of the more experienced members, 'we did try that before and...'

'You're kidding me!' yelled the lad, turning his back on Lizzie to face the group, 'you couldn't defeat one little girly-' Lizzie's eyes flickered dangerously as she stepped up so she was right behind him '-together! You guys are so pathetic…' he didn't get much further. Five looks of pain and astonishment flashed across his face, the last of which stuck. His body was twisted into a grotesque position through five different stages. Throughout all this, Lizzie barely moved. Oscar instantly recognised the move Lizzie had used: the five-finger freeze, a special MI9 move passed down to all agents. How come Lizzie knew it?

Lizzie moved to lean against his shoulder, which was the only level part of his body. 'I'm so sorry about that,' she said a look of sorry upon her face although her voice said otherwise, 'but I think he was being rather rude. I had had enough of his waffling. Don't worry; he'll come round in about five minutes. No, make that ten,' she smiled patronisingly at the group before turning to Oscar. 'Come on.'

Oscar struggled to his feet. Before he could run after Lizzie however, another gang member stepped in his way. 'Hold it,' cried the member, (who resembled the wrong end of a Rottweiler with a ginger wig stuck on top), 'the leader still hasn't got his information.' Lizzie sighed and glared at Ginger.

'Information?' she said in a bored voice. The member opened his mouth to speak but was distracted by the leader who was repeatedly slashing his hand across his neck in the desperate, if not very discreet, attempt to shut the member up. Lizzie almost smiled, 'another newbie I'm guessing.' She plastered on a fake smile showing her teeth, her eyes wide, 'Please continue.'

But the newbie had got the message from the leader and now shut up. Lizzie sighed again. 'If you were talking about the information about what I'm scared of, I could hear that from the other end of the alley. But you're not going to find out so...'

'Oh yeah?' the leader was gaining confidence from the defiance in his crew and was ready to try anything to get rid of Lizzie, 'what about your friend?' For a second, fear flickered in Lizzie's eyes, but only Oscar noticed.

Oscar was getting slightly offended, slightly bored, of being talked about as if he was helpless like Gloria or Evan. Hadn't he put up a fight? He decided to prove that he could at least match Lizzie for tricks. Carefully Oscar stepped up to Ginger and copied Lizzie's five-finger freeze. All eyes were on Lizzie's react to the leader, who was just saying "what about your friend?" Then he ducked under an awkwardly positioned arm as the leader turned to face him. Oscar dodged past the surprised leader and came to stand beside Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled at him properly for the first time since their argument. 'Glad to see that you're not totally stupid,' she commented.

'When the odds are seven against one, it very difficult to defend and attack each one,' Oscar pointed out.

'I've managed it,' Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

'But you're brilliant,' Oscar said as the gang started to crowd together and advance.

Lizzie beamed at Oscar. 'Thanks. I know I am aren't I?' she said dramatically, placing her hand on her heart as if touched.

'Very romantic,' the leader sneered, 'quite the love couple you two are.'

Oscar and Lizzie looked round at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust. 'Love couple!' Lizzie choked.

Oscar thought for a moment. 'Have you heard that those in love work as one?' he asked at length. Lizzie glanced at him and slowly caught onto his line of thought.

'What?' the leader said stupidly. His thought briefly was am I missing something?

He was. Lizzie and Oscar drew back their fists (Oscar using his right, Lizzie used her left) and punched the leader in the face. The punches landed simultaneously, breaking the leader's nose and causing him to topple backward onto the group. Lizzie looked up at the rest of the gang and took a step closer. They scattered, running as far away from her as they could. The leader sat on the ground, nursing his bleeding nose. Oscar used the tip of his trainer to knock him onto his back. Oscar leant over the leader as the leader lay sprawled on his back, put one foot on his stomach and said, 'that's strange. Neither have I.'

The leader looked bewildered up at Oscar and Lizzie had to laugh. Oscar smiled, removed his foot from the quivering leader and held his arm out for Lizzie. Lizzie slipped her arm through his and together they walked away, stopping briefly so Lizzie could pick up her bag. When they got to the end of the alley and had turned the corner out of sight of the gang, Lizzie turned to Oscar and folded her arms.

'I think you've got some explaining to do,' she said simply. Ah, Oscar thought, this will be difficult. Lizzie held up two fingers. 'Two things,' she continued, 'one, and possible the most important (but that is debateable), why did you follow me?' she put down one finger, 'and two,' she put the finger back up again, 'where on earth did you learn the five-finger freeze?'

'Um...' Oscar said, 'five-finger freeze?'

'Don't act stupid with me Oscar,' Lizzie snapped, 'you must know what the five-finger freeze is as there was no way you could have picked it up by watching me.'

Bother, thought Oscar, how do I get out of this one? 'I was taught it,' he said lamely.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. 'Obviously,' she said.

'There was this kid in my care home,' Oscar said – he noticed Lizzie's eyes widen and her eyebrows rose at the words "care home", but she didn't comment – 'and he knew these really cool moves. He taught me. I was about six at the time, was being bullied and needed a way of defending myself.' It wasn't entirely truthful, but there was a lot of truth in the statement. He stared intently at Lizzie but Lizzie had dropped his gaze and was looking away. Oscar coughed slightly, 'what about you?'

'I learnt it from my family,' Lizzie said quietly. There was a moment silence. 'I didn't know you lived in a care home,' Lizzie said at last.

'Well, it's not something you shout about is it?' Oscar said jokily.

'No,' Lizzie agreed. She smiled at Oscar. 'You still haven't answered my first question. But I can guess that. You want to know why I walk home with Evan. One of the reasons you have just met. The other...' she paused; thinking how to phrase what was coming next. 'Do you remember, I told you that Evan and I lived close to each other? Well, we do. We're practically rooms away.' Lizzie turned her back on Oscar to stare at something further down the road. Oscar looked up to try and find what Lizzie was looking at and spotted it.

Two doors down from where they stood, on the opposite side of the road, stood a large detached Victorian house. It was of plain red brick with narrow windows and a darkly tiled roof. Someone, in a desperate attempt to try and liven up the building, had painted the door sky blue and brightly coloured flowers round it. The fence was tall and imposing; half the same red brick, the other half thin black iron railings that stretched along the top of the brickwork. The front yard was concreted over and there were a few children playing hopscotch, the bright chalk dulled by the dreary surface beneath. The sigh at the front read "Green Meadow Children's Home" in a dulled yellow text, background by a maroon colour that was the same as the St Hopes school jumpers. Oscar was suddenly very grateful for the cosy semidetached where Dora and Mack, his temporary carers, lived with the other MI9 kids who didn't have homes yet.

'Lovely,' he said sarcastically. Lizzie turned sharply to face him. Oscar held his hands up defensively. 'You have to admit, it's not the nicest looking of places.'

'I know,' Lizzie said sadly, 'but they don't have enough money to patch it up. We need all the money we can get to keep the place running and feeding the kids. Nearly all the staff at voluntary.' She sighed heavily. 'Come on,' she said gloomily, 'if you still want to.' She glanced at Oscar hopefully.

Oscar smiled, 'sure, I'll come in and give Evan a surprise.'

Lizzie giggled.

~*~

Lizzie had to sign Oscar into the visitor's book before Ms Coley, the strict head care worker, would allow him in. Oscar declined the offer for dinner. Lizzie took him round the back of the house to a small room overlooking the small garden. The room was filled with children's toys and had a mini TV in the corner. A door to the left led into the gloomy but clean kitchen and a single glass door to the right went straight into the garden. There were seven little children in the room, four boys (who were playing with the Lego – building spaceships and knocking down castles on their "dragons") and three girls (who were happily playing with a dollhouse in the corner). None of the children looked older than six and the youngest (a small boy with large ears poking through his sandy mop) looked about four. And next to the door to the kitchen – in the very last place Oscar expected to see him – was Evan.

Evan did not look happy to be there. He glared at Lizzie when she entered and his scowl deepened when he saw Oscar. He muttered something that sounded like 'finally' and slouched out grumpily via the kitchen exit. A few seconds later a blonde girl poked her head round the door. She looked about thirteen. She smiled at Lizzie, revealing immaculately white teeth, and inspected Oscar with her sky blue eyes. 'Hi Lizzie, who's your friend?' she asked, her smile widening teasingly.

'Just a friend,' Lizzie replied.

At the sound of Lizzie's voice, all the children stopped what they were doing and looked round. Then there was an explosion of noise as they all yelled 'Lizzie!' and ran to be the first to hug her, the little sandy haired lad trailing at the back of the crush. Lizzie squealed and disappeared underneath the heap of children, the sandy haired boy jumping onto the top in an attempt to get at Lizzie. Oscar stepped back in shock and noticed the blonde girl watching him. When she saw him looking, she smiled again and raised her eyebrows teasingly. Oscar shifted uncomfortably and looked back at Lizzie, who was untangling herself from the kids.

'Are we going to have a story this week?' asked a dark girl and immediately the air was filled with cries of 'please, please'.

'Alright!' Lizzie exclaimed over the racket, 'we will continue the story after-' she put a lot of stress on the word "after", '-drinks and biscuits.' There was a general moan from the kids as they finally dispersed and allowed Lizzie to make her way to the kitchen door.

'Hey Lily,' Lizzie said, dropping into Evan's discarded seat, 'why was Evan on duty?'

'Because you were late,' Lily smiled, 'do you want a drink?' Lily was looking at Lizzie, but Oscar had a feeling that the question was aimed at him.

'I'm alright thanks,' Lizzie turned to Oscar, 'you?'

'I'm fine,' Oscar said, glancing at the girl. She smiled at him, shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Great,' Oscar muttered, sinking into a chair beside Lizzie, 'first Gloria, now… Lily.'

'She's not that bad,' Lizzie commented, 'besides, I've told her not to keep eying up lads otherwise they're going to get the wrong impression.' Oscar snorted and looked round at the playroom.

'So, why are you here?' he asked after a while.

'Some kids volunteer to help around the care home. We have a rota and every Monday and Thursday, I help out here. I sometimes help in the kitchen too.'

'Why?' Oscar asked. Lizzie didn't answer and so Oscar didn't press her, but he bet it had something to do with her family. He was soon proved right.

'I once had two sisters,' Lizzie said quietly after a while, 'I used to play with the elder; I'd annoy her so much! But it was cool because she knew I was teasing. And then… and then…'

'Something happened?' Oscar offered. Lizzie nodded and rubbed her nose.

'There was an accident, in the mountains; we were staying there for a holiday. An avalanche… there was nothing left of our house afterwards… if my brother hadn't suggested the hike…' Oscar's confused glance went unnoticed by Lizzie; Lizzie shook her head. 'I don't like talking about it...' she said.

'I can understand that,' Oscar said. They sat in silence letting the noise of the children playing wash over them. Sometime later, Lily opened the kitchen door and brought in a plate of biscuits and cups of juice. The children jumped to their feet and rushed at her. Lizzie had to shout to calm them down or they would have knocked Lily over. Oscar offered to hand the drinks round, but soon got confused by the loud squabbling mass of hands and voices so Lizzie called for their attention as she brought out a chair from the corner and sat on it. The children's interest in Oscar vanished and they all hurried to sit in a semi-circle in front of Lizzie. Once they had all settled down Lizzie smiled gently at them.

'Where had we got to?' she asked. A little boy with bright red hair stuck his hand in the air. 'Sam?'

'The Prince and the Wizard were just about to be attacked by the bad man,' Sam said excitedly.

'That's right,' Lizzie said. She chewed her lip for a moment and then began. Oscar, who had been sitting in a corner deep in thought, suddenly leant forward to listen. He listened to Lizzie tale of magic and excitement, of wonder and adventure and of the friendship between a Prince and a Wizard's Apprentice (not that most of the children actually knew what an apprentice was). Oscar realised that some of the parts in Lizzie's story had previously been acted out by the boys as they destroyed their castles with their dragons.

It was half an hour before Lizzie's story telling came to an end. She had the main characters trapped on a cliff with the evil Necromancer above and a ninety foot drop below when Lily put her head round the door again and interrupted with the news about "tea". There was a massive complaint from all the kids as they filed out the door Oscar and Lizzie entered by to go to the dining room.

'What now?' Oscar asked as they left.

'They eat and are put to bed either by older siblings or by care staff. But that's my job done. What to go to my room?' Lizzie suggested as she left the room with Oscar. Oscar shrugged. 'Technically,' Lizzie said as she pushed open the door to go to the hall, 'I share it with Lily, but she'll be in the kitchen so…' When they reached the hallway, Lizzie directed Oscar up the broad staircase and up to the second floor. On the first floor they passed a quadruplet who stared at Oscar as he slouched past. When taking the stairs to the second floor they passed to of Scoop Doggy's latest sidekicks who nodded briefly as Lizzie went passed and then looked Oscar up and down in distaste as he followed her.

'Are all new kids at our school from here?' Oscar asked.

'Pretty much,' Lizzie replied.

'Why? What happened?'

'Long story,' Lizzie said, stopping outside a door maked with Lily's name in pink and Lizzie's in blue, 'basically there was this fight at our old school between a gang and our care home and the head didn't really like that so expelled every student who was in the care home from the year involved: my year. Got really bad ear ache for that from Mrs C (Coley) but wouldn't take it back. So there was a mass movement for a lot of kids. Drove Mrs Coley mad. Shut herself in her office for a week before she found, well, your school: St Hopes. Poor Mrs C, and poor Gloria, she was one of the few kids who wasn't involved with the fight but got expelled for it anyway.' Lizzie sighed and looked up at the door. 'Ah, well, this is my room,' she said and opened the door.

Lizzie's room was thin and lilac with two single beds either side of a narrow window the opposite side of the room. There was one wardrobe and one chest of drawers. There was also a desk to Oscar's right with a slender bookcase next to it. Oscar noted that only one shelf was dedicated to school textbooks; the rest was filled with fantasy books of all kinds. To Oscar's left was a dressing table covered with make-up, hair accessories and a few sheets of homework. Oscar didn't need telling which side of the room was Lily's. The right side looked bare and empty compared to the other which was plastered with posters of boy bands and cute furry animal pictures, like ponies and bunnies.

Oscar made a face and slowly made his way down the room and sat on Lizzie's bed. Lizzie chucked her bag on her pillow and bent to rummage through one of the bottom drawers, which were on her side of the room.

This was Oscar's chance. He slowly reached into Lizzie's bag and felt around. His fingers found the ring-bound edge of the notebook and closed around it. He gradually pulled it out of Lizzie's bag and…

'Do you want a sweet?'

Oscar looked round as his hand whipped out of Lizzie's bag, notebook in tow. Lizzie was offering him a bag of boiled sweets with a fizzy centre and shook the bag as he looked round. Oscar used his left hand to flick through the sweets whilst he covered the book up with his right. At length he picked one and Lizzie re-hid the packet in the drawer. As she did this, Oscar dropped the notebook into his bag which was at his feet.

Lizzie sat down next to Oscar on the bed and swung her feet. 'So...' she said to cover up the silence. Oscar nodded slightly, unwrapped his sweet, popped it in his mouth and looked out the window. Lizzie followed his gaze out. But there wasn't anything particularly interesting outside just a concrete and brick housing estate.

'So...' Lizzie said again. Oscar turned back to her and found her looking at him almost expectantly. Not knowing what to say, he looked away again. Now he had the notebook what he really needed was to get out.

Oscar's rescue team was a combination of the most unlikely people. The first person was Gloria. Someone knocked gently on the door and when Lizzie told them to come in, it turned out to be Gloria. She started to smile, but stopped when she spotted Oscar. Then she went white and backed out of the room, before she almost burst into tears. 'Oh no!' Lizzie muttered and hurried out to explain.

The second member was Dora. As Lizzie re-entered, Oscar heard his mobile ring. Excusing himself, he reached into his bag and rummaged around for it. Lizzie backed out and closed the door to give Oscar some privacy.

'Hello?' Oscar said in confusion.

'Oscar!' Dora sounded relieved, 'I was getting worried. Do you know it's almost half six?' Oscar looked at his watch to check and realised she was right.

'Sorry,' he said, 'lost track of time.'

'Where are you?' Dora asked sternly.

'At a friend's,' Oscar mumbled. Dora made a thoughtful hum and there was a pause.

'On a mission?' Dora asked quietly. She was now used to Oscar disappeared for a few hours on MI9 missions, even if some of the younger kids still got a little confused.

'At a friend's,' Oscar repeated, but he tried to convey through his voice that he was finishing her sentence.

'Dinner will be in the oven then,' Dora said, 'unless you are eating there.'

Oscar told her he wasn't and that he'd set off back now. Then he hung up and wondered how to tell Lizzie. He didn't need to. When he opened the door, he found her hovering by the keyhole. 'Did you hear all of that?' he asked after Lizzie had straightened up.

'No,' Lizzie said quickly, but she knew that Oscar knew that she was lying.

'Fine, whatever, so you know I have to go now,' Oscar said hopefully. Lizzie nodded slightly regretfully.

They walked back to the hall together. Lizzie stopped at the top of the last set of stairs, turned to Oscar and said seriously, 'now, do you need me to walk you home so you don't get picked on by the mean, nasty bullies?'

Oscar's jaw dropped. 'Walk me home!' he repeated.

Lizzie sighed dramatically, 'well if I have to…'

'No,' Oscar said quickly, 'I'll be fine.'

Lizzie grinned, 'course you will.' Then she stepped to one side to let Oscar pass. She glanced up to the landing above and nodded vaguely. As Oscar reached the bottom of the stairs, Lizzie – who was about to head back up the stairs – called down to him, 'Oscar!' Oscar turned to see what the matter was. Lizzie smiled at him, 'it has been nice having you. If a little unexpected; it has been... nice.'

Oscar managed to smile and went to leave. Before he got very far, he was called back by Mrs Coley to sign out. By the time he had done that, Lizzie had vanished.

Oscar walked home, his heart where his stomach should be and his stomach in his trainers. He slowly removed his rucksack and took Lizzie's notebook out of it. He run his hand over the top and took out his mobile. Swinging his bag onto his back, he dialled a number and waited. Presently, someone answered it.

'Oscar,' Frank said confused, 'what is it?'

Oscar took a deep breath, 'I've got it.'

'The picture?'

'Yeah; I'll bring it into school early for you to scan in.'

'Oscar that's brilliant,' Frank said happily down the phone.

'Yeah Frank,' Oscar agreed, although he did not sound as if he did (because he was still trying desperately to convince himself that it was brilliant), 'yeah it is.'

Then Oscar hung up.

* * *

Oooo! I hope you enjoy it. Any feed back is wanted, I just want to know how this is going down with you.

Please review!


	6. Moving on to a New Year

I bet you can guess the answer to the question "is Lizzie Lee's little sister?". But there is a slight twist in this tale that hasn't come to play yet so don't stop now.

**Why bother Disclaiming? You know everything about me and MI High!**

* * *

'I don't believe it.'

It was 8:30 in the morning and Oscar, Rose and Carrie were grouped around the computer, having been there for three quarters of an hour already. Frank stood behind Rose, looking over her shoulder at the two photographs on the screen. The computer had compared the eldest girl in Lizzie's photo to Lee and matched them.

'Lizzie's is Lee's sister!' Carrie muttered in amazement, 'this makes things easier. We can just ask her about Lee and The Trio and everything.'

'She avoids the topic of her past like the plague,' Oscar said, 'I only just managed to get her talking about her family and the accident yesterday. All she said was that they were on holiday when it happened.'

'If she was six when it happened, then her parents wouldn't have told her the truth. It would have unsettled her,' Rose pointed out, 'I'm with Oscar. We can't come straight out and ask her. I think that we should approach the subject cautiously.'

Frank nodded in agreement. 'I'll go and run that through with the head of MI9,' he said and disappeared.

Oscar picked up Lizzie's notebook. 'I'd better go and plant this in the classroom for Lizzie to "find".' He grinned and strolled out. Once the whoosh of the lift had calmed down, Frank came back looking pale.

'Is everything alright Frank?' Rose asked.

'I have just had a word with the head of MI9 and Chief Agent Stark…' Frank started.

'Why was he listening in?' Carrie interrupted.

Frank shrugged. 'Anyway,' he continued, 'they are in favour of bringing Lizzie in and questioning her.'

'Oscar is not going to like that,' Rose muttered.

'Nor am I,' Frank said, 'which is why if we are to get information out of Lizzie, we better do it quick. They have given us two weeks before we update them. If we don't have anything new soon, they are going to take Lizzie in for questioning.'

Rose and Carrie decided on the way up not to tell Oscar until break. It was a smart move for when they entered their classroom they met Lizzie and Gloria already in the classroom, Gloria was copying some maths puzzles she did not get to do the day before, Lizzie was pestering Oscar. Rose and Carrie did not need Oscar's pleading look to guess what it was about.

'Morning Lizzie,' Carrie called to her.

Lizzie glanced over to Carrie. 'Moring,' she replied before turning back to Oscar. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure, ask her,' Oscar snapped irritably.

Lizzie glared at him sternly before turning to Rose, 'Rose?'

'Yes?'

'Did you find my notebook this morning?'

'Your blue one?' Rose said, confused. She glanced quickly at Oscar, who was pleading silently that Rose would go along with him. Rose understood the look and said, 'yes. It was in here when I first arrived, on the teacher's desk. I gave it to Oscar.'

Lizzie sighed and nodded reassured. 'Sorry Oscar,' Rose heard her mutter. Oscar simply smiled in return, not trusting himself enough to speak. Pupils began to file in. Avril came in, greeted Lizzie and Oscar brightly and sat down next to Lizzie, before remembering something. 'Haven't you two fallen out?'

'We made up yesterday,' Lizzie said.

'When?'

'After school.'

'Ah!'

At that moment, Evan dropped into the chair next to Avril, reminding her of the other question she had been pondering. 'Why did you drag Evan away yesterday?' she asked Lizzie accusingly.

Lizzie wasn't sure how to answer. 'I wanted to go,' she said uncertainly.

'Why did you take Evan?'

'Um...'

Evan came to Lizzie's rescue. 'Lay off her Avril and I'll tell you are break.' Avril shrugged and faced the front, shooting Lizzie suspicious glares every now and again.

'Yay!' Lizzie muttered sarcastically. Oscar snorted quietly.

* * *

During break, Carrie and Rose cornered Oscar and told him what the head of MI9 had said about the "Lizzie Situation". As they expected, Oscar was outraged. 'It's not her fault that she has the family she does,' he pointed out, 'and what can she tell us? She probably hasn't Lee for eight years just like the rest of us.'

'We know,' Rose said, exasperated, 'but we can't prove that.' She was about to go on when Lizzie came round the corner scowling.

'What's wrong with you?' Carrie asked, 'you look like you've just swallowed a lemon.'

Lizzie looked straight at Oscar and said, 'Avril now knows what you found out the hard way yesterday.'

'What?' Carrie and Rose asked, glancing at Oscar who shifted uncomfortably. He nodded at Lizzie.

'You ok?'

Lizzie shrugged. 'Been better,' she said simply.

Oscar felt even more uncomfortable after that. He had told Rose and Carrie everything that had happened yesterday and he felt that he was breaking Lizzie's trust by telling them. It is part of the job, he told himself. He slipped between his fellow spies and put his arm round Lizzie comfortingly. 'You sure?'

Lizzie nodded sadly. 'I just don't…' she stopped and tried again. 'I have this awful feeling in my stomach.'

'Did you have curry last night?' Carrie asked, 'I always feel bad after a curry, particularly if I have eaten too much. If it gets really bad you can always go to the school nurse.'

Lizzie managed a small smile. 'All she'll do is give my some Paracetamol tablets and tell me to get over it.' She shook her head. 'It's darker than that. I think something really bad is going to happen. I don't like it.'

'If it's something bad, you rarely like it,' Oscar pointed out. Lizzie poked him.

* * *

Over the next few months, the gang slowly reported back information about Lizzie and Lee to the head of MI9. She believed that Lizzie was slowly giving away these clues or that they were finding it out by snooping round her room. It was true that Oscar, and Rose when she went to the care home with Gloria, were looking round Lizzie's room for clues but there weren't many clues to find there. There were no letters from family, her account file (which Rose and Oscar had "borrowed" on an occasion when both of them had been at the care home) stated briefly that her family had died in an accident abroad and she had no living relatives left who could look after her and Lizzie was just as cautious about the topic of her family as she ever had been. Whilst they had been scanning the photo of her family into the HQ computer, they had also scanned in the rest of Lizzie's notebook and had discovered some interesting things: her family had gone to the Alps (the mountain range they had been visiting when they had the "accident") looking for a certain castle (but they couldn't work out why) and it wasn't the brother that had been adopted as Lizzie had stuck some notes in which relayed a conversation between Lizzie and someone (probably Lee) which talked about their "blood" brother.

But the most startling piece of information came when Rose brought up a page of Lizzie's notebook they hadn't looked at yet and gasped. On the page was a picture of a tall teenage girl of about 15 (who Rose guessed was Lee, but she did look a lot like Lizzie) and two small toddlers, a girl with brown wavy hair and a boy with pale blonde hair. What surprised Rose more was the photo Lizzie had stuck next to this. It was a photo Carrie had taken of Lizzie and Oscar one weekend in September when they had been hanging out together. Underneath, Lizzie had written "all grown up". Rose called Oscar and Carrie over and pointed out the notebook page.

'You knew the Evens family at one point,' she said to Oscar. Oscar stared in bewilderment at the photograph.

'I don't remember her,' Oscar said unsurely, 'are you sure?' Rose clicked onto another few pages of Lizzie's notebook which included more pictures of the two toddlers and Lee with more of the Evens family and – to Oscar's shock – a picture of Lee with her arm round Jade Dixon-Halliday, Oscar's mum.

Oscar stared at this picture for a long time before saying quietly to Rose, 'take it away.' Regretfully, Rose closed the file. Oscar was still staring at the screen where it had been. Slowly, he sank into the chair behind him and sat there sullenly. Frank emerged from the lift.

'Found anything?' he asked as he passed.

'Oscar went on holiday with the Evens family,' Rose called to him after glancing at Oscar as if to ask whether it was alright to mention that.

Frank backtracked to stand over them. He stared at the photos when Rose showed him. Oscar couldn't bear to see them again and wandered off. Carrie had been going through Lee's file and comparing it to the information they had found in Lizzie's notebook and updating it where it was necessary.

'Mind if I join you?' Oscar asked. Carrie looked up and shook her head. Oscar dropped down beside her and watched as Carrie copied out neatly some notes. Oscar nodded to two clean files opposite from Carrie. 'What are they?'

Carrie looked up again. 'Shifter and Oracle's files; Frank had them brought here so we could look through them and find out information that might get Lizzie talking.'

Oscar reached across and picked up the top file. The name printed across the top read simply "Oracle". Oscar opened it and skimmed the text briefly. 'Not much new though is there,' he said simply.

'I don't know,' Carrie said unsurely, closing Lee's file to take Oracle's from Oscar, 'there is plenty in here that I didn't really know. Like how Oracle invented the mini-microchip that goes inside our communicators. Or how about the fact that the location Oracle's family was given to S.K.U.L by a supposed friend. Or what about…'

'Hold on!' Oscar cried, 'go back slightly: Oracle's family's location was given to S.K.U.L by an insider.'

'According to Shifter,' Carrie agreed, 'that's what he said when he came back from the last mission. It is what made MI9 spend five years checking every single member of MI9.'

'And it paid off,' Oscar said leaping to his feet and dashing back to Rose and Frank. Frank was still looking through the small collection of family holiday photos that Lizzie had collected and stuck into her notebook.

'Rose,' Oscar said breathlessly, 'can you find that picture of Lee and my Mum?'Surprised, Rose re-found the picture. Oscar stared at it for sometime before muttering, 'I wonder…'

'What?' Rose asked.

'According to Oracle's file, his family were betrayed by a family friend.' Oscar jabbed a finger at the photo. 'What if it was a family friend's friend who gave it away?'

'That is a pretty big claim Oscar,' Frank said.

'But I think I can remember it,' Oscar persisted, 'I can remember a New Year's Eve party at a friend's house with my mum when I was about seven: shortly before Oracle's family disappeared. I can't remember much but I can distinctly remember my mum commenting on someone not being there and the hostess replying about how they were away on a mission and how terrible it was for someone to be expected to work after their tragic loss. At least, I'm sure it was something like that. I believe I was much more interested in the food at the time but my mum insisted on being polite.'

'If that is true,' Rose said, 'then your mum might have given away the family address before they were moved.'

'They were moved?' Oscar said.

'Shortly before they disappeared,' Frank said nodding, 'they went on holiday and returned to find that their place had been trashed. They were moved to an MI9 safe house. It was from there they disappeared. Sorry Oscar to ruin your theory…'

'It's alright,' Oscar said, feeling like a ship that had just lost the wind from its sails, 'I doubt it would have been accepted seeing the only evidence I have is a photo and a blurred memory.'

* * *

As the autumn term drew to a close and the Christmas holidays descended, Oscar found himself hanging out with Carrie and Lizzie more often, sometimes (but rarely) joined by Rose and Gloria. They did practically everything together. Oscar found himself relaxing. They had not been let off duty of spying on Lizzie but had been given the entire Christmas holidays to find information and did not have to next report until January. They went to the cinema and complained about the lack of good films. They hung out at the park sometimes but they could often see Avril and Evan hanging around there with Evan's mates so stayed away as much as they could.

Oscar and Carrie were almost dreading their first day back for they had been having so much fun they had almost forgotten about their mission. Too soon the first day loomed and they found themselves sitting at their desk with Mr Flatley welcoming them back and Carrie commenting on his tasteless choice in tie. But to their greatest surprise, the call they expected did not come. By lunch time, Carrie and Oscar had decided to corner Frank to ask what was going on, but Frank was avoiding them. All they got was a written scrawl at the end of lunch telling them not to worry but something had come up and he had to look through it with the higher authorities.

It was almost three weeks back when Oscar felt the familiar vibrations in his pocket half way through a Maths lesson and had excuse himself from Lizzie just as the bell rang for break.

The three young spies grouped around the Caretaker's Storeroom.

'I wonder why it took so long,' Rose said as she provided the biometric lock with her thumb to scan. The other two shrugged.

'Perhaps they were providing us with more time to find out more info,' Carrie suggested.

Oscar paused as he opened the door, 'how are we going to tell them that we have nothing new?'

'Honestly,' Carrie said.

'Just say that she has become a closed book and is refusing to say anything, or something to that extent,' Rose suggested.

'I think we'd better be honest,' Oscar agreed as he let the girls pass him, 'we'd get into less trouble.'

'But we are probably going to get earache from Agent Stark about this,' Carrie muttered. The other two agreed with her and Carrie pulled the broom handle hidden in the corner towards her.

Less than a minute later, they emerged into the HQ. They were surprised to see Frank waiting for them and he was now looking at them seriously.

'Hey Frank,' Oscar said gloomily, 'I suppose you want to hear what we have found?'

'Did you find anything new?' Frank said, slightly taken aback.

'Well, not exactly,' Carrie admitted.

'That's alright,' Frank said, 'it no longer matters.' He watched his team exchange startled glances. 'We're being pulled off the mission.'

'What!' all three said simultaneously.

'It's alright,' Frank reassured them, 'MI9 have relocated Lee's brother and he is, at present, in San Francisco doing some dirty work for S.K.U.L abroad. We have more pressing matters at hand.'

He stepped aside and the three teens sat down ready for the briefing. 'You have been pulled off the mission because some more pressing matters have come to hand and only you can solve this.'

'Only us?' Rose repeated, 'I thought finding one of the top MI9 spies was priority over anything.'

'Chief Agent Stark insists that he will carry on the mission whilst you investigate,' Frank said.

'How could I guess that his name would appear at some point?' Carrie muttered.

'Why us?' Rose asked suspiciously.

'Recently,' Frank said, bringing a logo of a party company up on the computer screen behind them, '"Smiles to your eyes" is party company have been visiting schools doing Christmas parties. They are now moving onto Valentine's discos.'

'What's wrong with that?' Oscar asked.

'Wherever they have gone the schoolgirls have... well... they haven't been acting normal.' Frank sighed as his team regarded him with bemused glances of disbelief. 'They have been screaming every time someone comes near them, even their own families, and they keep calling out for whichever member of this organisation has visited them as if…' here Frank ran out of words to describe it.

'…As if they are some sort of fans of them,' Rose suggested.

'That is exactly it,' Frank said, pleased that Rose had managed to phrase what he couldn't.

'That sounds crazy,' Carrie said.

'So why are we being placed with this mission?' Oscar asked. Frank suddenly went very quiet.

'What is it Frank?' Rose asked.

'You weren't the first,' Frank admitted, 'this has been going on since summer last year. But because you were so busy with this mission MI9 passed it down to another team of young agents.' Frank flicked to a photo showing a trio about the same age as Oscar, Carrie and Rose. This trio was made up of one black girl and two white boys, all looking very serious.

'Violet, Lewis and The Worm,' Rose said happily, 'they were set up by Lenny, my old mentor.'

'We originally gave them the mission,' Frank explained, 'last term, but... they failed and what is worse…' he paused to bring up a video of the girl, Violet, in a MI9 cell. She was banging on the door, yelling that someone named "Gabriel" would come and save her because he had "chosen" her. Rose looked aghast.

'Is there nothing we can do?' she asked.

'Seeing as we do not know what has caused her to act like this, we don't know what to do to cure her,' Frank said sadly. Rose quietened down and watched sadly as Violet slowly slunk to the bed to lie down.

'So we have to find the cure,' Carrie guessed.

'And fast,' Frank nodded, 'poor Violet wasn't the only one to be caught up by these crimes.'

'We have to set a trap,' Oscar said, 'lure them into a tempting environment.'

'Already done,' Frank said, 'by manipulating Mr Flatley I have already got him to book us the fifteenth of February for a Valentine's disco! That gives us about three weeks to find out all we can about this "Smiles" Party group.'

The three spies exited the Caretaker's storeroom at the end of break, their thoughts buzzing with ideas about this new mission.

'Just as we were getting somewhere with the Trio,' Carrie complained. A thought suddenly struck her and she hurried to join Oscar who had slouched off. 'Oscar,' she said slyly, linking arms with him, 'you know that there's a tradition to take a Date to a Valentine's disco so,' she looked Oscar in the eye as he glanced at her uncomfortably, 'do you want to go together?'

'I'll think about it,' Oscar said, unlinking his arm with Carrie's and hurried off.

Carrie giggled and called after him, 'just remember, I asked you first!'

The Valentine's disco rumour spread around the school like wildfire growing bigger and bigger until it was finally confirmed by Mr Flatley. Even Avril (who was usually against such things as they weren't about the real meaning) was excited. However that might have been something to do with the fact that Evan had pulled her aside on break time and asked her to be his "date". As friends he had told her. Avril had nodded seriously and then crept off to the girl's toilets to giggle about it with Lizzie.

Oscar was feeling very uncomfortable about this upcoming disco. Gloria was being as outspoken as Carrie about her desire to be his date to the disco. He couldn't seem to get rid of either of them. Oscar eventually cornered Rose at lunch in the HQ and asked her, 'could you ask them to lay off me so I can make up my own mind?'

Rose shook her head. 'Not an option I'm afraid,' she said to a disappointed Oscar, 'I've already promised Gloria that I will not take sides on this matter. I suggest that you get a date quickly otherwise you will be forced to choose soon.'

Oscar thought for a moment and then said thoughtfully, 'you haven't got a date yet Rose, have you?' To his astonishment, Rose turned pink and did not answer. Oscar gaped at her. 'You have a date already?' Rose nodded. 'Who?'

'Scoop Doggy,' Rose said after a pause.

Oscar's jaw dropped a little further. 'You're going with Scoop!'

'Yes, he asked me two days ago.'

'Why?'

'Do you remember the mission we had when we saved him from S.K.U.L after he accidently got hold of one of our gadgets and got mistaken for an agent by S.K.U.L?' Oscar nodded. 'You remember when I went off to save him from the bomb he was strapped to?' Oscar nodded again. 'It was then... I don't know what happened exactly but... he sort of…'

'Gained a crush on you,' Oscar said and burst out laughing. Rose waited for him to calm down with a fuming silently. Oscar eventually got a grip. 'Sorry,' he said, 'but that is fairly…'

'That he might find me attractive,' Rose snapped.

'No!' Oscar said hurriedly, 'No! But the fact that he guessed it was you…'

'He hasn't guessed,' Rose said slowly, 'he asked me because he said that I reminded him of her and whenever he thought of her it made him feel good about himself.'

'Priceless,' Oscar muttered.

Rose looked at him sternly. 'You're not going to tease him are you?'

'No,' Oscar said.

'Good or I'll tell Carrie that you tried to ask me to the disco.' Rose turned on her heel and stalked back to the computers. Oscar stayed in the shadows for a while, giggling before crossing to the lift and leaving. He had to see someone.

Oscar found Lizzie in her usual hiding place: the library. Lizzie did not look up as he collapsed beside her. She did not look up until Oscar had prodded her a few times and then given up.

'You ruined the best bit,' Lizzie grumbled as she finally put the book away, 'What are you doing here?'

Oscar was taken aback. 'I came looking for you.'

'Oh! That's nice,' Lizzie said happily, before her eyes narrowed and she regarded Oscar with a suspicious stare. 'I thought you might have come here to hide from Gloria and Carrie.'

'That too,' Oscar admitted. There was a silence so Lizzie went back to her book. Oscar finally asked, 'are you going to the disco?'

'No,' Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

'Why?'

'To start with, no-one has asked me. Secondly, I don't think that I would enjoy it. Thirdly... it hurts…'

'Hurts?' Oscar asked, but then he noticed Lizzie fiddling with the binding of her blue notebook, 'oh! It reminds you of what you have lost, doesn't it?'

Lizzie took a deep breath to stop herself from crying and nodded. There was another pause in which Lizzie finished the page and turned over.

'That's why you enjoy fiction isn't it,' Oscar said after watching her for awhile, 'it makes you forget.'

Lizzie looked up, surprised and nodded. 'Yeah,' she whispered, and then the tears came.

'Oh no!' Oscar said as he hurried to comfort Lizzie, 'I... I'm sorry. I should have thought…'

'Yeah, you should,' Lizzie agreed. She wiped her nose and sighed. 'I'm sorry Oscar. It still hurts. I could have done something and then…'

'If you had done something,' Oscar pointed out, 'you wouldn't be here.'

'I know,' Lizzie said, 'I'd actually be enjoying life.'

Oscar sat back. 'What do you mean by that?'

Lizzie giggled weakly. 'Nothing.'

'Do you really not want to go to the disco?' Oscar asked.

'I have many more useful things to do,' Lizzie said, 'I wouldn't enjoy it.'

'Not even if you went with me?' The words were out of his mouth before he could withdraw them. Lizzie stared at him. 'I mean as friends,' Oscar said quickly.

'I did originally promise Gloria that I wouldn't try and get you to go with me,' Lizzie said, 'and that meant saying no if you asked me.'

'But I don't want to go with Gloria.' Oscar almost hit himself. Why did he just say that?

Lizzie looked thoughtful. 'I know,' she said, 'but what about Carrie?'

'I don't want to have to decide between them,' Oscar admitted, 'I even asked Rose in an attempt to get rid of them.'

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. 'She already has a date.'

'So I discovered.'

Lizzie giggled. 'Oh go on then,' she said as the bell went. As they exited, Lizzie caught Oscar's arm. 'We are defiantly going just as friends,' she said sternly.

'Yeah,' Oscar agreed, 'I think you deserve a treat.'

Lizzie blushed slightly. 'You shouldn't spoil me but Ok then.' She slipped her arm through Oscar's. 'This is going to be fun. I wonder how I should break this to Gloria.'

'Yes,' Oscar said, thinking regretfully of Carrie, 'how indeed?'

* * *

There you go. Well done to all those who guessed that Oscar will be going with Lizzie, but there is a different reason for my choosing to pair Oscar and Lizzie together for the next chapter. The next chapter will involve a lot of running about and a lot more action than this chapter. But this lack of action should only fuel your thirst for action in the next chapter.

(A little advise, if you want to have a guess about the twist in the tale go back on previous chapters and look carefully at the clues provided about the Trio. If you are on the same train of thought as me, you might be able to guess my twist ;D)

Till then, Please Review.


	7. Valentine Nightmare Part 1

Here you go! Next chapter!

There is a lot of romance in this chapter and a fair bit of Oscar/Carrie. But beware that that is not how I plan to end up. And soon you'll see why I put Oscar and Lizzie together for the disco.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High, but I own everyone else!**

* * *

For the next couple weeks, Carrie refused to speak to Oscar. Oscar eventually got Rose to tell Carrie, which only fuelled Carrie's anger all the more. What was possibly worse was that Gloria was now ignoring both Oscar and Lizzie. Oscar didn't mind this, but it was absolute torture for Lizzie. Oscar often saw Lizzie pleading with Gloria as they walked back to the care home together.

It was Carrie Oscar missed. He missed her sunny character and her amusing comments. She didn't even make one when they were shown a photo of the man visiting them to run the disco, although Rose told Oscar later that Carrie had joked about him freely after Oscar was out of earshot.

Carrie had to start talking to Oscar again as the week of the disco began so they could plan what they were going to do. Looking over the information, she pointed out that there wasn't much planning they could do. They barely knew anything about the man coming to run the disco, suitably named Valentine Love, and practically nothing about "Smiles to your Eyes" except from what they could gather off their website.

As the fourteenth of February drew closer, the excitement in school mounted. Gossip was spread about who people were going with and (amongst the girls and some of the lads) what people were wearing. Carrie final broke her silence strike and chatted happily with Oscar and Lizzie about what she was wearing; Carrie was going with a guy from one of her martial arts classes, though she made it very clear that she didn't like him and was only going with him so she had a date.

Finally, Valentine's Day arrived. When Oscar arrived in school, it was decorated everywhere with pink ribbons and hearts with sparkling red heart-shaped balloon. Oscar entered his classroom to find Davina drawing a large heart in red pen on the board, several mini hearts around it and the words "Happy Valentine's day" written on the inside of the big heart in a fancy, flowing font. Avril and Lizzie were already at the back giggling. Evan, being Evan, hadn't arrived yet.

'Whose is that?' Oscar asked as he sat down, pointing to a pink envelope on the desk. Lizzie and Avril exchanged glances, grinning.

'Yours!' they said, pushing it towards him. Slowly, Oscar pulled the envelope towards him and slit it open. He pulled out a pale card decorated with one large heart. The front read, "I+U=...". Oscar looked up at Lizzie in confusion to see her trying to look serious whilst holding back laughter. Oscar opened the card. The inside read, "= a chemical equation! No hard feelings remain, Gloria" and written beneath that in so tiny letters that Oscar had to hold the card two inches from his nose to read it, "you be the oxygen, I'll be the H2 and together we'll make water".

Seeing Oscar's half horrified expression, Avril and Lizzie could hold it back no longer and burst out laughing. 'Sorry Oscar,' Lizzie apologised when she had calmed down slightly, 'but your face…!' and she started laughing again. At that point Evan arrived and demanded to know what the joke was. To preserve Gloria's dignity somewhat, Oscar didn't show Evan the card.

Evan proceeded to give Avril a Valentine's card of his own. Avril was thrilled, particularly when Evan admitted that he had used cards from previous year. 'It's great that you're recycling,' Avril told him. Evan sat back happily, relieved that he was off the hook.

Oscar noticed Lizzie starting at him meaningfully. 'What?'

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Where's my Valentine's card?' Lizzie asked with a grin.

'I haven't got you one,' Oscar said simply. Lizzie dramatically turned her back on him. Oscar poked her simultaneously on both sides and Lizzie squealed.

That day in HQ was busier than ever. Rose and Frank spent the day checking and double checking the cameras and movement sensors all over the school; Carrie spent the day teasing Oscar about Gloria's card when she found it in Oscar's bag.

Oscar was relieved when the bell went at the end of school. He parted company with Lizzie at the gate and noticed Gloria hurrying up to Lizzie as he walked away to ask how her card had gone down. Fifteen minutes later, Oscar was opening the front door of his carer's home. He walked quickly past the sitting room where Dora was ironing and up the stairs. Oscar threw his bag onto the floor and himself onto the bed. He lay back gazing at the ceiling for a while before reaching into his bag to look at his only Valentine's card. Oscar hated admitting that he was pleased to get something this year, even if it was from Gloria. Oscar's fingers gripped the card's corner and he pulled it out.

To his surprise, it wasn't Gloria's card, but a surprise slipped into his bag by Carrie when she put Gloria's card back. The front contained a simple picture of Carrie and Rose in the HQ; Oscar admitted to himself that they did look very pretty in the picture. It read simply, "wish you were here" like one of those cheesy postcards tourists bought on holiday to send back to friends and family. Oscar grinned and put the card on his bookshelf the other side of his room. It might not have been a Valentine's card, but it was better than one.

The next day was the day of the disco. No-one was concentrating to hard at school; they were too excited about the disco that evening. As Davina put it, it was their only chance to dress up posh other than their prom, if they got one. This meant it was pretty easy for Oscar, Rose and Carrie to slip out of lessons to do checks on HQ, Avril doing a great job of distracting Lizzie with her chats on hair and clothes. Lizzie did her best to try and get out of these chats but Avril was persistent, even when Lizzie pointed out that they had been discussing this for all last week.

'To be honest, I'm going to be glad when this is all over,' Lizzie told Oscar as they left school at the end of the day. Oscar nodded in agreement.

'Shall I come and pick you up this evening?' he asked as they passed by the school gates, 'the disco starts at about six-thirty, so should I come round to yours for quarter past?'

'Yeah no,' Lizzie said quickly before whispering, 'Gloria.'

'Oh!' Oscar said, understanding Lizzie's difficulty with having him come round, 'how about we meet at the school doors for six-thirty instead.'

'That sounds great,' Lizzie said happily, 'Thanks again Oscar.'

'It's no problem,' Oscar said, 'see you tonight.'

Valentine Love arrived at St Hope's for five. He set up in the main hall, aided by Mrs King, several of the other teaching staff (who "volunteered" when Mrs King had a quiet word with them) and, of course, Frank. Frank watched him carefully, inspecting everything Valentine had brought, in case he carried hypnotising equipment or poisoned drinks, but Valentine seemed clean. Frank even tried to follow him and lurked around the toilets, examining them afterwards to check for any love potions, like the perfume used by Miss Forna last year - Frank was still getting over that particular embarrassing event.

But Valentine seemed clean.

_Valentine sank into a chair in Mr Flatley and Mrs King's office. She had kindly lent it to him as a "dressing room", or (as she put it) somewhere for him to "let his hair down" during the disco. Valentine checked his appearance in the mirror. His hair was immaculate; his eyes gleamed cheekily in the light. Valentine brushed the traces of dust off his new white suit jacket and sighed satisfactorily. He reapplied his hair gel so that the tight curling quiff was still stiff; but it looked like it naturally curled like that. Girls loved natural men, particularly the one he was hunting._

_Valentine leaned down and picked up a framed photo on the desktop. 'You can't hide forever,' he told the picture, 'I will find you. Even if I have to visit every school in London, I will find you.' Then he left, making sure that he hid the photo under his coat._

At six-fifteen, Carrie, Rose and Oscar arrived. Frank disclosed to them all that he had discovered and told them to remain vigilant. He also handed them all ear-pieces so they could keep in contact; to Rose and Carrie he gave silver bangles to talk into, to Oscar he gave cuff-links. 'They were the only think I could find that wouldn't be noticed,' he said when Oscar looked at him sceptically. 'People will start arriving soon,' he continued, 'and that is when Valentine will strike first. Keep an eye out for what he does and when he moves in on girls, when he leaves the decks and what he does when he does.'

'Where is he now?' Oscar asked.

'He's in Mrs King's office. She offered it to him as some sort of "dressing room". I'm not allowed near there,' Frank said grumpily.

'One of us should keep an eye on it, in case that is where he... attacks girls,' Rose suggested.

'I can do that from HQ,' Frank said. He looked over Carrie's shoulder. 'Others are arriving. Good luck.'

Frank turned and strolled off, whistling. A nervous dark boy approached Carrie. She greeted him quickly and introduced him to Rose and Oscar. Oscar registered the fleeting look of jealousy that Carrie's lad gave him.

He was distracted a moment later by Avril's arrival. Avril was dressed formally, but in her usual style, in a knee-length black dress with several grey, silver and green beads sewn on the collar and sleeves and purple tights. Avril informed him that it had come from a charity shop and she had customised it herself. Oscar nodded knowingly and flicked one of the silvery beads which was dangling from a thread. It fell off.

Other kids started to arrive. Davina and Donovan came through the school gates arm-in-arm, after just being dropped off by a black Bentley; Davina wore a tight gold coloured gown that stopped half-way down her thighs with high high heels, Donovan looked very dashing in a tux. Donovan admitted it had been Davina's idea to dress up fancy, "just like being on the red-carpet" he quoted to the amusement of the boys in the toilets later.

Scoop came wandering over around twenty five past with Evan. Evan went straight over to Avril, Scoop meandered over to Rose. Scoop had his usual hat on, but had ditched his coat for a white suit and, what Oscar suspected was, his school shirt. He paused for a moment when he saw Rose, taken aback. Rose had her hair down, straightened, and left her glasses at home. She wore a floaty, rose-pink dress which stopped above the knee and black jeggings. Even in her slight heels, she was shorter than Scoop. Scoop stood gaping at her, until Rose took him by the arm and led him in the direction of the school. Evan was dressed in black, with a deep blue shirt under his black jacket and, typically, jeans and trainers. He swept Avril into a hug when he saw her, put his arm around her shoulders and steered her in the direction of the school hall after Rose and Scoop.

'Evan,' Oscar called after him, 'where's Lizzie?'

Evan stopped to shrug. 'She was having problems with Gloria so she'll probably be a little late,' he yelled back before guiding Avril once more towards the open hall doors where loud love music was playing.

Carrie stepped up to Oscar's side. 'We can wait with you if you like,' she suggested.

Oscar glanced at Carrie's partner, who shot him a suspicious look. 'It's ok,' he told Carrie, 'you go in. Lizzie won't be long.'

Carrie's partner took the opportunity and manoeuvred Carrie towards the hall, Carrie continuously looking back at Oscar. Oscar watched her go. He hated admitting that Carrie had looked great in that pale green dress, her neckline cut fairly low and her lack of height made up for by her two-and-a-half inch heels. With her hair loose and curling round her shoulders…

Oscar checked himself. Why was he suddenly thinking like this?

It's the atmosphere, he told himself. He turned back to watching the street. On the first floor, someone stepped away from the window after watching the three spies since they arrived. He now knew his opposition. The two girls would make things much more interesting than the one last time. And he could easily deal with the boy.

Oscar was starting to get worried as it clocked twenty to. He was looking at his watch for the hundredth time in a minute when Lizzie appeared. She ran along the pavement towards the school gates and there she stopped to catch her breath. Oscar suddenly realised that he had taken a breath in but had not breathed out. He forced himself to exhale as Lizzie approached.

Lizzie, Oscar thought, looked stunning. Oscar had never seen her with her hair down but now he could see the highlights of gold and auburn near her fringe. It curtained her pale face in silky waves and swayed gently as she walked. Lizzie was wearing a plain sea-green dress with a v-shaped neck and skirt line, an emerald and pearl necklace and emerald earrings. Oscar asked whether they were real and Lizzie grumpily admitted that they weren't. As they entered the hall, Oscar checked Lizzie's shoes wondering why she wasn't much taller than normal. The answer was obvious: Lizzie wasn't wearing heels, just simple white dolly shoes.

'I had planned to,' she said when Oscar inquired about them, 'but after my discussion with Gloria, I was so late that I knew I had to run. And I hear that it is difficult to run in heels.'

'I don't know,' Oscar replied, 'next time I'm wearing them, I'll do a test for you.'

Lizzie blinked. 'Do you wear heels often?'

'No, but there's a first time for everything,' Oscar grinned.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. 'Does that mean that there will be a time when you are not annoying?'

The music was incredibly loud, like at most discos. Most of the students were at the sides of the hall, talking. Some, like Avril and Evan, had been brave enough to dare to step onto the dance floor. Oscar led Lizzie over to Carrie and introduced Carrie's date to her. Carrie's date looked Lizzie up and down with a contemptuous glance at Oscar as if to say "you chose her over Carrie; are you nuts?". Carrie ignored him, so Oscar did too.

There was a loud blast of trumpets and Valentine Love slid onto the stage set up for him and the music decks. Mrs King followed slowly and cautiously. Valentine smoothed down the sides of his hair and picked up the microphone, which he handed to Mrs King.

'Welcome boys and girls,' Mrs King said, 'to St Hope's Valentine's disco. I would like to introduce you to our DJ and general cupid for the evening, Valentine Love.' Mrs King handed the microphone back to Valentine. Oscar and Carrie shared a glance and mouthed "cupid?" at each other.

'Thank you Mrs King,' Valentine said. His voice was smooth, deep and velvety. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled in the flashing lights. His hair was as black as coal and as silky and shiny as silk; even though it had been styled with a lot of hair gel, it didn't look like it unless he turned profile. He flashed the St Hope's pupils a dazzling smile and Oscar could almost see why some school girls had fallen in love with "Smiles in your Eyes" employees: if they were all like Valentine…

'...I will be accepting music requests later in the evening,' Valentine was saying when Oscar tuned back in, 'and I will be strolling among you during the disco. We believe that if we are relaxed then you are relaxed, if we enjoy ourselves, you do.' He smiled another stunning smile. 'If you want to talk to me then feel free to chat away. I love getting to know kids.' Beside him Carrie made a small unhappy thoughtful noise. On Oscar's other side, Lizzie didn't look too impressed either.

'That guy is so full of himself,' she said to Oscar as Valentine selected a track. Her eyes lit up as the track started, a lively upbeat dance song. 'Come on,' she said and pulled Oscar onto the dance floor.

Oscar spent the first forty-five minutes dancing with Lizzie. Then Lizzie got tired and went to look for drinks. Oscar looked round for Valentine, but he had disappeared. Determined not to lose Lizzie, Oscar followed her to the side of the hall where drinks were set up. Rose and Carrie joined him.

'Where's Valentine?' Rose whispered. All three craned their necks to look over the crowd of students.

'Come in Frank,' Carrie whispered to her bangles, lifting her arm up in the pretence of scratching her ear, 'can you see Valentine?'

Down in HQ, Frank looked up from one of his pet projects to check the screens. 'He's talking with a pupil, female, near Flatley's office. You better check it out.'

Rose and Carrie set out to find Valentine with the cover of going to the ladies. 'Why do all girls go to the toilets in groups?' Scoop asked Oscar as he watched Rose leave.

'Because then it's harder for idiots to hit on us,' Lizzie said, appearing beside Oscar.

'Wot?' Scoop mouthed at Oscar. 'Girl talk,' Oscar mouthed back. Lizzie trod lightly on his foot and Oscar shut up.

Having no success of finding Valentine, Rose and Carrie joined Frank in HQ. Rose had decided against going back to Scoop for the main purpose that she had decided that she had had enough partying for that night. Carrie said that she would rejoin the party after a while. They were amused by the varying couples who had snuck out of the party to have a quick snog. Carrie had got bored after twenty minutes though and so left Rose to work alone with Frank.

On the way back to the disco, she bumped into Donovan. Carrie was suddenly reminded of the image of Donovan and Davina sharing a quick kiss earlier and so said, 'congratulations' as Donovan walked past.

Donovan stopped and turned. 'What?'

Carrie stopped too. 'I said congratulations.'

'Why? For what?'

'For finally hitting it off with Davina.'

'Davina,' Donovan repeated. 'I haven't. By the way, have you seen her? I haven't seen her for about fifteen minutes. It doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom.'

Carrie's eyes narrowed. 'You've not seen her,' she repeated. Donovan nodded. Carrie put on her brightest smile and said, 'in that case, it must have been someone else. I'll tell her that you're looking for her if I see her.'

When Donovan was out of sight, Carrie brought her hand to her ear and whispered into her bracelets, 'did you get that Rose?'

'That bit about Davina?' Rose replied. 'Yeah, and she's just round the corner from you.'

Carrie nodded and jogged round the corner. Sure enough, there was Davina staring dreamily at the wall whilst twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. 'Hey Davina,' Carrie called to her. Davina looked round, dazed. Carrie smiled. 'Donovan's looking for you.'

'He is?' Davina said, her tone saying the next sentence for her but she still continued, 'why should that bother me?' Carrie was taken aback.

'You are going out with him,' she said plainly.

'I don't like him anymore.'

'Who do you like then?' Carrie asked, dreading the answer.

'Valentine Love,' Davina whispered. 'Even his name is... perfect.' She sighed dramatically.

Carrie nodded and hurried past her. 'Did you...?' she started to say to her bangles.

'I heard every word,' Rose interrupted, 'and I've relayed everything to Oscar. He's going to meet you and you are going to break into Valentine's dressing room, aka Mr Flatley's office.'

Carrie nodded to confirm that she understood. She set off at a fast pace and almost ran into Evan and Avril. Evan had Avril against the wall and was leaning in for the kiss. They glared as Carrie ran past with a quick apology. As Carrie turned the corner, she saw out of the corner of her eye that their lips had made contact and they seemed to be enjoying the consequences.

Oscar met Carrie at the hall entrance. Carrie peered into the hall quickly to check up on her date. She started off, thought and back-tracked suddenly.

Her date was talking with Evan.

Oscar came back to her side. 'Don't we have to go?'

'If Evan's here, where's Avril?' Carrie asked.

'She went out to, as she said, "Get some fresh air" and then she looked suggestively at Evan, but Evan never left. He stayed and joked with us. Why?'

'I passed Avril on my way here,' Carrie said, mouth dry, 'and she was with Evan.'

Oscar blinked. 'But Evan never left the room.'

'Precisely.'

'Then, who is Avril with?'

'Where is Valentine?' Carrie said slowly, gesturing at the empty decks. They looked at one another. Then Carrie started running, Oscar following. They rounded three corners before they came to the corridor where Carrie had passed Avril and "Evan". Now, only Avril remained.

'Avril?' Oscar said nervously. Avril looked round dreamily. She wore the same vacant expression as Davina.

'Oh no!' Carrie muttered under her breath.

'Hi,' Avril breathed, 'have you seen Valentine?'

'I think he returned to the decks,' Carrie lied.

Avril's face lit up. 'Really?' she said and hurried past Carrie and Oscar. They glanced at one another before following. Avril raced back to hall where Valentine really was at the decks, changing the music to a smooth and slow love song. Avril pushed her way through a throng of girls to try and reach the stage.

'Avril!' Evan joined her. 'Come on! This is the song you requested; let's dance.'

'Too busy,' Avril said, pushing him away.

Evan staggered. 'Why?'

'I want to see Valentine,' Avril replied and started working her way through the crowd and this time, Evan didn't stop her.

'Why,' he cried, rounding on Oscar and Carrie, 'does nearly every girl like this Valentine so much?'

Carrie looked round. It was true: most of the schoolgirls were clustered round the stage, their partners hanging around on the opposite side, shooting Valentine dark looks. 'He's got nearly every girl in our year,' Carrie whispered to Oscar. Oscar had other worries.

'Where's Lizzie?' he asked.

'Cheer up,' someone said and Lizzie put her arm through Oscar's, 'I've not gone mad yet.' She smiled at Carrie but for some reason, Carrie could not smile back. For some strange reason, jealousy and fury welled up inside her. She had asked Oscar first, she reminded herself, it should be her fitting her arm through his. Instead she has to hang round with some overprotective loser who is jealous of Oscar for having Carrie as a friend. It was true that her date had been trying to keep her away from Oscar as much as possible. And the way Oscar and Lizzie were looking at one another: was it love?

Oscar and Lizzie were not looking at each other lovingly. They were, ignoring Carrie's date's scowls, looking at Carrie intently and with concern. 'Carrie?' Lizzie asked nervously.

Carrie roughly yanked Lizzie's arm out of Oscar's and dragged him away slightly. 'We should be somewhere?' she growled.

'I can't just go,' Oscar hissed back. He glanced over at Lizzie who was staring at Carrie with raised eyebrows.

'Fine,' Carrie spat, 'I'll go alone. If you want to come, I'll meet you there.' She stalked off. Oscar stared wistfully after her.

'Is she alright?' Lizzie asked.

Oscar sighed. 'I don't know,' he admitted. He turned back to the stage and cursed inwardly. Valentine had gone.

'I'd better,' Oscar said jerking a thumb at the door, 'you know…'

'No! I'll go!' Carrie's date said and sauntered past Oscar. Oscar bit his lip nervously.

'Perhaps I should go,' he said turning back to Lizzie.

'Let her date have a go,' Lizzie suggested gently, pulling Oscar away towards Evan, 'otherwise you'll just make him more jealous.'

Carrie stopped running after a while and paused for breath. What was that? She had never felt, never thought like that before. Carrie put her head in her hands and groaned. She now had two choices: she could either carry on and try and tackle Valentine's dressing room alone. Or she could go to HQ and talk her feelings over with Rose like she often had to. "What good can Rose do now?" a little voice asked. Carrie sighed heavily. She could not go back to the hall. Not after that!

She suddenly became aware that there was someone else in the corridor.

Carrie turned sharply.

Oscar brought his hands up defensively. 'Sorry,' he said, 'I should have said something.'

'No, I'm sorry,' Carrie said heavily. 'I don't know want came over me. I just…' she didn't know how to continue. Oscar looked at her expectantly with those wonderful, trusting eyes… what was this?

Carrie put her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating wildly against her ribs. What was happening?

'Carrie?' Carrie looked up. Oscar was closer than she realised. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' she said breathlessly. Oscar came closer still.

'Carrie,' he said slowly and meaningfully, 'I know you like me.'

'You... you do,' Carrie faltered, feeling her face turn red.

'I've known for ages.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

Oscar reached over his shoulder and scratched his back of his head in embarrassment. 'I didn't want it to affect our friendship,' he said. He was so thoughtful, Carrie thought dreamily. 'But,' Oscar stepped closer still, pressing her against the wall, 'I want it to go further now.'

Carrie blinked. This wasn't like Oscar, was it? Then again, said the little voice, Oscar has never been romantic with you before. This could be him. Give him a chance.

'I'm ready…' Carrie began, and then Oscar was kissing her.

His lips felt so good against hers. His hands were round her waist, pulling her to him. She kissed back, trying to relay all her emotions into this one, simple, romantic movement.

She didn't register her date. She didn't hear his scream of fury or his tears as he ran away.

It was just her and Oscar.

Wasn't it?

Carrie opened her eyes. Oscar's hair had changed. It was no longer light and curly. It was shorter, black and curled into a tight quiff at the top. His face had changed; his eyes were now a deep blue. As he moved away from her, Carrie realised that it wasn't Oscar she had been kissing. It had been…

Valentine smiled. 'I bet that you didn't expect that!' he said with a half laugh.

Carrie stumbled. Valentine was... was... he had been... Oscar…

Then all thoughts of Oscar, the mission, everything was swept away as a torrent of Valentine related thoughts drove their way through her mind. She gasped once, twice then blink and beamed at Valentine, who was now, to her, the most perfect person in the world.

Valentine grinned back. 'Gotcha!' he said with a smile, 'One down, two to go.'

* * *

I had planned to have all the action as one chapter, but I thought this will be an exciting place to end. Hope you didn't expect that!

Look out for the next chapter! ;D


	8. Valentine Nightmare Part 2

Here is the second part: thank you to all those who reviewed. If I make at least one person happy, I'll continue writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the spies, Mr Flatley or Mrs King. I do own Lizzie, the other kids and Shifter.

Wonder why I added Shifter's name into the top half? Read and find out ;)

* * *

Oscar was dancing with Lizzie when Carrie's date hit him.

The blow caught him on the back of the head and sent him sprawling into Lizzie and they landed on the floor in a heap. Around them there were shocked gasps and cries as other dancers stopped so not to tread on them and were crashed into by students who hadn't noticed Lizzie and Oscar fall.

Oscar struggled to his feet and held out his hand to help Lizzie up when Carrie's date swung his foot round and kicked Oscar in the stomach, winding him. Carrie's date bunched up his fist and swung it at Oscar's face. Lizzie, eyes as round as buttons, watched him in amazement, realised what he was doing and lashed out with her foot. She knocked one of the date's feet from under him, causing he lose his balance and fall backwards.

By now Oscar had recovered and Lizzie hurried to stand beside him and over the furious date.

'What did you…?' Oscar started but the date interrupted.

'I told you to leave her alone!' he shouted at the top of his voice, tears streaming down his face.

There was a stunned silence. Oscar and Lizzie blinked in surprise. 'I did,' Oscar replied.

'You did! Ha! Pull the other one!' Carrie's date sneered. 'I saw you, with her, together, kissing!'

Oscar's stomach went icy cold. 'I didn't.'

'Right,' Carrie's date laughed again, getting to his feet, 'so I'm a liar, am I?'

'I'm not saying that,' Oscar said hurriedly.

'Yes you are! You're denying that you went anywhere near her! You've had her eye on here from the moment she arrived!' Carrie's date screamed. 'Keep away from her! She's MY girlfriend!'

Oscar was still trying to get past what the date was saying when he charged at Oscar. Thankfully for Oscar, Lizzie was paying more attention that he was. She swung her foot round in front of Oscar and knocked Carrie's date back with a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

But Carrie's date was a black belt too and lashed back with his own kick, catching Lizzie's left leg and pulling it away from her. Lizzie responded by clutching his right arm and spinning on her remaining leg, twisting his arm in the process. Carrie's date howled in pain and tried attacking Lizzie so she would let go. Lizzie pinned his arm behind him in an arm lock and, when the date started lashing out at Oscar, stepped neatly to one side and flipped him over her knee and onto the floor. Carrie's date groaned from the ground. He weakly kicked out at Lizzie's legs, but Lizzie stepped over it.

Oscar had come back to his senses. He glanced round and noticed Mrs King making her way across the room to them, for they were attracting a large crowd of students. He bent over Carrie's date. 'You are accusing me of... what exactly?'

'You... made out... with Carrie!' replied the date from between gasps.

'When?' Oscar asked.

'Just now! When I went to find Carrie I saw you! First you upset her, you try to take her away from me and then you go and snog her!' the date's voice had risen to a scream, tears trickling down his face. 'She asked ME to the disco! Not you! So keep away from her!'

'Listen to yourself!' Lizzie said crossly, finally snapping. 'Listen, pig-head, Oscar hasn't left the hall! I was with him the entire time, so was Evan, so was Scoop! You can accuse all you like, but we know where we stand. Moving on, Carrie and Oscar are FRIENDS! Can you understand that? Get over Carrie; she doesn't even like you anyway.' Lizzie put her hands on her hips as Carrie's date slowly stood, shaking his head and shivering violently. 'Carrie doesn't like you,' Lizzie repeated slowly. Carrie's date's shivering increased.

He glared at her murderously. 'She... she does!' he said, 'That's why she asked me!'

'She asked you, because Oscar was going with me!' Lizzie told him. Then her eyes narrowed in concern. 'Are you alright?'

Evan, who was standing at Lizzie shoulder, snorted. 'Lizzie,' he said, 'you've just told him that his date doesn't like him! And now you're asking him if he's alright!'

'That shivering is not natural,' Lizzie said in an undertone, 'it's like his emotions have gone into overdrive.' She took a tentative step towards Carrie's date, who staggered backwards.

'You're wrong!' he said in a dangerously low voice, 'you're all wrong!' he screamed.

'Ah, that's enough young man!' Mrs King had finally fought her way to the front of the crowd. Carrie's date took one look at Mrs King and shrank back in terror. Then he turned on his heels and fled, screaming over his shoulder at Oscar, 'Carrie does love me! And I'll prove it soon!'

'I think he's had a bit too much to drink,' Lizzie told Mrs King. Mrs King frowned and hurried off to check the drinks for alcohol. Now that the action had calmed down, the students began drifting off and dancing to the new Love Song that had come on.

'Oscar?' Lizzie asked hesitantly.

Oscar started running towards the door. 'I've got to find Carrie,' he called over his shoulder.

'Let me help,' Lizzie said, running alongside him.

'Lizzie, this could be dangerous,' Oscar said, stopped for a moment.

'Oscar, weren't you watching? I just took out a black belt, who was as furious as a bull when it sees red, right in front of you and you're now telling me that looking for Carrie is dangerous.'

'If you haven't noticed,' Oscar retorted, 'most of the girls are acting pretty weird right now!'

'Let me tell you something, I have.'

Oscar regarded the defiant girl before him. He sighed, 'I suppose you could search the toilets for Carrie for me.'

'It might be a little difficult for you,' Lizzie grinned. 'And whilst I'm there, I'll look for Rose, I haven't seen her in a while.' Oscar grinned back distractedly. They set off. 'I wonder why he thought it was you making out with Carrie,' Lizzie said after a while as her turning approached them, 'it's not like it could be you; you can't be in two places at the same time.'

Oscar stopped. 'Yeah…'

Lizzie stopped too and waited for him to say something. When he didn't she shrugged and carried on. 'I'll see you later,' she said.

'Lizzie?'

'Yeah?'

'Never mind... actually, I know this is going to sound weird but don't kiss anyone.'

'That does sound weird,' Lizzie grinned, 'you're coming across as rather odd at the moment.'

Oscar merely nodded and walked on. He longed to tell Lizzie why, but he knew that was impossible. Oscar raised his cuff to his lips. 'Rose?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you see Carrie?'

'Why are you asking me this? You were with her a moment ago!'

Oscar slowed his pace. 'No I wasn't.'

'Yeah you... oh no!'

'Rose?'

'Oscar! Carrie's with Valentine! He has her!' Rose exclaimed, confirming Oscar's fears.

'Rose, keep an eye on Valentine and Carrie. I'm going to break into Mrs King's office. If they come my way, let me know.' Oscar started to run.

He arrived at Mrs King's office, panting slightly, but relieved that the area was devoid of Valentine or other passersby. Oscar tried the handle, expecting it to be locked, but, to his surprise, the door swung open. Oscar slipped in, making sure that he closed the door behind him.

The room looked barely different from normal, apart from the dressing table set up next to him. Oscar inspected the contents of the table: Make-up powder, hair gel – a lot of hair gel, cuff links shaped like two golden cherubs and a coat. Oscar frowned at the cherub cuff links. Cherubs were meant to be connected to the gods of love, but these look more like the baby angels Oscar saw at Christmas. He picked them up and inspected them. He dropped them back onto the dressing table and opened the only drawer to see what was inside. As he opened it, he dislodged the coat and it dropped on the floor.

Inside the drawer was a singular notebook. Oscar pulled it out and opened it. Inside, on the first page, was a list of schools. Several had ticks next to them and a letter, either an A, C, E or V. Oscar noted that all those with a C next to them were ticked, but none of the letter E's had. He turned the page. At the top it read "A – Anniversaries". Underneath it had a picture of a good-looking (similar to Valentine) red-haired man with white teeth and blue eyes. He had signed his name, "Pierce", next to him. On the page opposite, the title read "C – Christmas" and pictured a blond wavy haired man, as good-looking as Piece and Valentine, with an angelic face and the same blue eyes of Piece. His signature read, "Gabriel". Oscar looked over the page and read the title, "V – Valentine's day". Valentine was pictured below with his name and a couple of love hearts. Opposite him was a brunette underneath the title "E – Easter". He shared Valentine's good looks and blue eyes, though his had a hint of green in them. Oscar was interested by the way that he didn't have a signature. Beside his photo was a list of names, many of them from different countries and all of which had been crossed out, until at the bottom of the list was written "Lucius".

Oscar was very confused by now. It was obvious that these men were the employees of "Smiles in your Eyes" but what this list of names meant he hadn't a clue. He had worked out what the letters and ticks meant at the beginning of the book and scanned the list. Just as he suspected, St Hopes had been ticked and next to it was the letter V.

Oscar closed and went to pocket the book, when Rose hissed in his ear, 'Oscar! Valentine's heading your way with Carrie! Hide!'

Oscar put the book back in the dressing table and turned to hide when he noticed something on the top of the dressing table he had not see before. It was a photo frame lying face down. Oscar went to put it upright, when he saw the coat on the floor. Then he realised why he hadn't see the photo frame before. He bent down to retrieve the coat and, at the same time, turned the photo frame over. He froze, one hand grasping the coat, the other gripping the photo frame in shock.

Rose brought him back to his senses. 'Oscar, what are you doing? Valentine is in the corridor! Hide!' Oscar threw the coat on top of the picture again and dived across the room to hide under Mr Flatley's desk. A second later, Valentine opened the door and flicked the light on.

'Come in, my dear! What do you think?' Valentine asked someone.

'It's wonderful,' Carrie replied dreamily and Oscar froze. He risked a peep from under the desk and saw Carrie gazing in awe up at Valentine who was looking pleased with himself.

'Here, my dear,' he said to Carrie, 'come look at this.' He strode across to the dressing table and pulled the notebook from its hiding place. Oscar ducked back into hiding.

A moment later, he heard Carrie exclaim, 'you look so... so... handsome.' Oscar couldn't help it. He peered round the corner of the desk and had to force himself not to gasp. Valentine's appearance had changed. He now had shoulder-length brown hair, his face was thinner, his cheek bones were higher and his eyes were blue-green: he looked exactly like "Lucius".

'I'm still not sure on my name,' the brunette said, and Oscar immediately identified him as Valentine. His appearance may have changed, but his voice was still smooth and velvety, if a little huskier, 'I was thinking of "Lucius"?'

Carrie stroked the shoulder-length hair with adoration in her eyes. 'I think that Lucius suits you perfectly,' she fawned, 'though I think that you should have your hair a little longer. Girls love men with long hair.'

'They do?' Valentine asked looking in the mirror. A look of concentration flashed across his face and, as Carrie stroked it, his hair began to grow. It now reached to half way down his back. Valentine put it in a pony-tail. 'I think it's too long,' he remarked.

'Whatever you say,' Carrie sighed.

Valentine smiled and glanced across at his photo in the notebook. Oscar had to hide back behind the desk so he missed Valentine's transaction from "Lucius" to "Valentine". Valentine checked his hair, smoothed it down and replaced the notebook.

'Moving on to the serious reason of why I wanted to talk to you, my dear,' Valentine said. He added the "my dear" casually onto the end and it made Carrie swoon slightly. Valentine removed the coat and handed Carrie the photograph. 'Have you seen anyone like this?'

Carrie looked at the image. 'It looks like Lizzie,' she commented.

Oscar cursed silently. Valentine looked round sharply. 'It looks like whom?' he asked, all pleasantries had left his voice. It was harder, sharper; his eyes were staring at Carrie intently.

Carrie faltered, 'Lizzie. Oscar's dance partner. It looks like her.'

'Who is she?' Valentine said taking the photo off Carrie.

Don't say it Carrie, Oscar thought, don't say. But Carrie was under Valentine's spell and so she told him everything. 'Last term we were given a mission to track down the Trio. Lizzie is our only clue. She is Lee's sister. We…'

'Her sister!' Valentine repeated and then he laughed. 'Clever little minx,' he said to himself, 'come,' he continued, putting the photo back on the desk and giving Carrie his arm which she clung to, 'let's go back to the hall. I have a disco to attend to... and I need to see someone.' Carrie beamed at him and together they left.

'Oscar?' Rose said in his ear. 'Are you alright? I've just seen Carrie and Valentine leave. Valentine's done something to the camera in Mrs King's office so I don't know, what's going on?'

Oscar got to his feet, crossed to the desk and picked up the photo and the notebook. 'Rose,' he said recently as he left, 'can you see Lizzie?'

'Yes,' Rose said uncertainly, 'why?'

'Valentine's after her.'

There was a pause. 'What makes you say that?' Rose asked.

'I'll show you when I arrive,' Oscar said as he sprinted through the corridors in the direction of the caretaker's closet. He arrived two minutes later and was down in HQ half a minute later.

Rose and Frank were waiting for him. Oscar handed Rose both the notebook and photo. Rose studied the cover of the notebook in confusion but gasped when she came to the photo.

'But that's…!' she said.

'Lee,' Oscar agreed nodding. The image was of a girl, who looked remarkably like Lizzie, laughing alongside two boys – Shifter and Oracle Oscar presumed. One of the boys was tall with blond hair that had a slight curl to it, like Oscar's; Shifter, Oscar thought. The other was slighter, very skinny with straight sandy hair and glasses. He looked slightly less amused, like he was the blunt of the joke. That had to be Oracle.

'Why would Valentine have this in his dressing room?' Rose asked.

'Open the notebook,' Oscar said and started clicking through the file of CCTV footage from the last half-hour. Rose did as she was told and flicked through the few used pages.

'What is this?' she asked at length.

'I agree, Oscar,' Frank said, who had been looking over Rose's shoulder, 'what's going on?'

'I think that Valentine is Shifter,' Oscar said after a while. The other two stared at him in bewilderment.

'Where has this come from?' Rose demanded.

'Watch,' Oscar said and clicked the video play button. The CCTV footage was of Carrie. After a while, "Oscar" joined her. Then, in front of their eyes, whilst kissing Carrie, Oscar transformed into Valentine. Oscar felt a sharp pain as Valentine lent in. Rose and Frank's mouth flopped open.

'How did he do that?' Rose asked.

'I don't know,' Oscar admitted, 'but don't you get it. Shifter is looking for Lee. So he goes into schools and charms the girls to try and find information.'

'Why would he do that?' Frank asked.

'Ransom?' Oscar suggested.

'Gossip,' Rose said.

'Gossip?' both men looked confused.

'Girls are the greatest source of gossip. Having girls all over London means that there will be girls covering every possible hiding place of Lee,' Rose said, 'do we know whether he stayed in contact with any of the girls?' Frank shook his head. 'He could have given them a contact…'

'He doesn't need to give them a contact,' Oscar said quietly. He picked up a vivid yellow leaflet which read "Smiles in your Eyes" on the front. Underneath read, "Valentine's day discos coming soon! Remember, we are stuck to the rules of the world but Love can be everywhere". 'The contact number is in here.' He pointed it out.

'But what if another employee picks it up?' Frank asked.

'Unless he is all employees,' Rose said sharply, looking back at the notebook.

'He is,' Oscar insisted, 'I watched him change into Lucius and back. I bet if we scanned the signatures into the computer and did a match, it would come out positive for each one.'

'That would explain why we can't find of the previous employees,' Frank said glumly, 'he'd just change his identity each time.'

'He was supposed to be good at undercover work,' Rose said grimly, 'now we know why. It's almost lucky he's come to us.'

'Almost, except now he's after Lizzie,' Oscar said gloomily.

Rose glanced back at the screen. 'Oscar,' she cried. Oscar looked round. Lizzie was standing with a boy in a corridor. She was looking confused as the boy approached her. Oscar didn't need Rose telling him who it looked like. 'That's you!' Rose exclaimed.

'Come on!' Oscar yelled and sprinted to the elevator, Rose following him.

Frank stopped the lift doors just before they shut. 'I'll do that scan and match,' he said, 'just to be on the safe side.' Oscar and Rose nodded in agreement and Frank let go of the doors.

Once back up top, Oscar and Rose began to run. They raced through the corridors and finally, they saw someone at the end of one. When they came close, they saw it was Carrie.

Carrie faced them. 'I'm afraid I'm here to stop you.'

'Who told you that?' Oscar snapped trying to get round her.

Carrie pushed him back roughly. 'Valentine gave me this position especially,' she said proudly, puffing out her chest.

'What's he doing?' Rose asked.

Carrie faltered. 'Something important,' she said at last.

'Wooing someone else more like,' Oscar muttered.

Carrie hissed. 'He wouldn't do that!' she said. 'He loves me!'

'Bet he's kissing someone right this minute,' Rose said slyly. Carrie shook her head and backed away, into the view of the other corridor. She turned to look down the corridor and remained there, open-mouthed. Rose and Oscar took the opportunity and pushed past her into the corridor.

They were too late.

"Oscar" had a horrified Lizzie up against the wall and, in front of them, began to kiss her. Another pang shot through Oscar and he grimaced.

'NO!' sobbed Carrie.

'I'm sorry,' Rose said, 'he's been leading you on, like many others.'

"Oscar" backed away from Lizzie, slightly concerned. Lizzie licked her lips slightly, and then beamed at "Oscar", who sighed deeply.

'I've decided something,' Lizzie said. The "Oscar" looked at her expectantly, 'you are REAL hypocrite!'

Lizzie hit him.

"Oscar" stood stunned for a moment, and then grew angry.

'How dare you!' he roared.

Lizzie snorted in disgust and walked away from him, towards Oscar, Carrie and Rose. 'Hi, Carrie!' she said as she walked past, 'Hi, Rose! Hi, Oscar... Oscar!' Lizzie stopped.

'Oh no!' Oscar and Rose muttered.

Lizzie looked back over her shoulder at "Oscar" who was now Valentine, rubbing his check and glaring at Lizzie. Lizzie choked and staggered backwards. Her breathing started coming rapidly and she started to gasp.

'I think I'm going to faint,' she whispered.

Then she fainted.

Valentine took one step forward and Oscar moved protectively in front of Lizzie.

'Leave her alone Shifter!'

Valentine stopped to stare at Oscar. 'What did you call me?' he asked.

'Shifter, your codename.' Oscar smiled. 'You are Shifter from the Trio. I bet that is what Shifter stands for – Shape Shifter. You've been looking for Lee, haven't you?'

Valentine paused, before he smiled and started to clap. 'Congratulations,' he said at last, 'no-one has guessed that for years! I've been doing this for ages and no-one has ever guessed that my codename meant anything.' Then, Valentine transformed. Shifter's true appearance was handsome, with blond, curly hair and deep chocolate eyes. He smiled like he did in the picture, but the smile didn't reach is eyes. They remained hard, the eyes of someone who had experienced this before. Up close he was nothing like Oscar. His face was rounder, his hair curlier; he held himself upright and strong. They could see his arm muscles rippling under his suit. Shifter raised his hand and clicked his fingers at Carrie. She came over obediently to stand beside him.

'I'll do a deal with you,' Shifter said. 'I'll give you Carrie for Lizzie.'

Oscar shook his head, 'no deal.'

Valentine shrugged. 'Come on Carrie.' He turned and started to walk away, Carrie following submissively.

'Wait!' Rose called after him. Shifter stopped, but did not turn.

Rose took a couple of hesitant steps towards him. 'You're looking for Lee, aren't you?' Shifter looked over his shoulder at her. 'So are we.' Rose took another tentative step forward. 'We could help one another.'

'I don't want help,' Shifter said harshly. He turned to face them. 'You don't understand. I... I failed her. I...' he controlled himself with difficulty and started again, 'when Oracle betrayed us, I promised myself to keep Lee safe. I hid her, from Oracle and SKUL. I promised to look out for her. But I lost her. I don't know where she is. I need to find her!'

'We do too,' Rose said, 'her brother is at large again.'

Shifter's eyes widened. 'Alex is back!' he said. He stared at the floor at Oscar's feet, frowning. 'I don't know where she is,' he said at last.

'Do you really think this is the best way of looking for her?' Rose asked.

'I... err...' Shifter said uncertainly. 'I didn't mean for things to go this far!'

'You've messed with Carrie's mind! You've personally affected families across the country! There was no way you could have gone through with this plan and not make this go far!' Oscar yelled. Behind him, Lizzie stirred.

Shifter shifted uncomfortably and looked at Carrie. 'Would Lee have wanted this?' Rose asked.

Shifter looked down at the ground. He sighed, nodded and looked back at Carrie. He reached out and clicked his fingers. Carrie blinked, once, twice and then, as if she was coming out of a trance, realised where she was. She took one look at Shifter and scurried behind Rose. From there, she glared at Shifter.

Shifter laughed. 'Maybe you're right,' he said at last. He looked at Oscar's feet again and nodded. 'Be seeing ya!' he said and started to stroll away.

'Hey!' Carrie called after him, 'You can't just walk away!'

'Watch me!' Shifter yelled over his shoulder.

'But what are we going to say to the MI9 head?' Rose asked.

'The truth,' Shifter said, stopping and turning to face them. 'Tell them it was me. Tell them that I had gone slightly mad after the break-up of the Trio and the solitary confinement they put me in didn't help!' The three spies looked at each other in surprise. 'Tell them you set me straight and I'm going back to search normally.' He smiled at them. 'You have my notebook and my photo, which I would like back at some point. Who knows,' he said as he started walking away again, 'I might give some clues in return. Good day miss,' he said as he rounded the corner and passed Avril. Avril looked after him in bewilderment before coming up the corridor towards Oscar, Rose and Carrie.

'Who was that?' she asked and then, when she got closer, 'what's happened to Lizzie?'

'She fainted,' Oscar said simply, turning to bend down beside Lizzie.

Avril frowned. 'That's not like Lizzie.'

'She wasn't feeling well all evening,' Oscar said in reply as Lizzie stirred and groaned.

They gathered round as Lizzie mumbled and blearily opened her eyes. 'What happened?' she asked groggily.

'You fainted,' Carrie said bluntly.

'Did I? That's right! I was seeing double first…'

'No you weren't,' Oscar said, 'you saw someone who looked like me and thought it was me.'

'Oh!' Lizzie said, then after a while, 'Did I kiss him?'

'No,' Oscar reassured her.

'Good,' Lizzie said. Then there was a pause. 'I think I should get up now.' Slowly she sat up and then, with Oscar and Rose's help, got to her feet. She swayed slightly before smiling and turning to Carrie.

'Your date has gone by the way,' she said, 'he started beating up Oscar, so I beat him up and then he left in a fury. Sorry.'

'It's ok,' Carrie said, 'I didn't like him anyway.' Then she blushed.

Lizzie smiled, 'that's what I told him.' Then she walked drunkenly away, aided by Avril.

'You can explain why he started fighting you later,' Carrie said to Oscar. Oscar grinned; it was great to have her back.

* * *

Yep, I know!

Please review!


	9. Tick Tock Time Stop

Here it is! The long awaited appearance of Oracle!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from MI High. I do own the Trio, Lizzie, Evan and Gloria.

Chapter Warning: This Chapter is REALLY long! I was going to cut it in two, but I thought I didn't like the idea of keeping you waiting. I couldn't cut things out (I kept adding things accidentally) because it's all important!

Chapter Challenge: Can you guess where Oracle is hiding before Rose explains it? Hint: it's in London near all the other listed locations.

* * *

It was coming up to the Easter holidays. Rose, Carrie and Oscar were getting nowhere with Lizzie once again. She was possibly more closed to them than before the disco. She had been acting odder than usual: she was scared and they needed to know why, but she refused to say. She hadn't been normal since she fainted; they were starting to worry because threats were coming in from MI9 again about bringing her in for interrogation.

It was Maths with Mrs King. She was giving them some really simply algebra equations involving substitution. No-one was concentrating; Rose, Lizzie and Gloria – the only people who really tried at Maths – were bored stiff because this was Year 8 work: it was way too easy for them. Oscar felt his communicator buzzing in his pocket: time to discover what mess the world had fallen into this time.

'This is so dull,' he heard Evan mutter to Avril as he racked his brain for an excuse, 'this is the most uninteresting... I mean... I could do better at teaching this; it's so easy!'

Unfortunately for Evan, Oscar, Avril and Lizzie weren't the only ones to hear. Sharp-eared, sharp-tongued Mrs King was looming over him in an instant, nostrils flaring. 'Is that so?' she demanded, 'well, how about you prepare next lesson? I will love to see it.' She smiled daringly at him and sauntered back to the front of the class.

'You're dead,' Oscar told Evan.

Evan groaned. 'Help me,' he whispered pitifully to Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at him half sympathetically, half "you asked for it". 'If I have to,' she said through gritted teeth and raised her hand. 'Mrs King,' she asked once she had the teacher's attention, 'can Rose, Gloria and I go to the library? This is far too easy.'

Mrs King sighed. 'I suppose it is; off you go.' Gloria and Rose beamed at Lizzie, glad to be away from the boring simplicity. Oscar caught Lizzie's sleeve as she muttered to Evan, 'I'll do some research and come up with something for you.'

'Can I come?' he whispered, seeing his way out.

'If you ask Mrs King,' Lizzie replied. She tied her jumper round her waist and hurried out to catch up with Gloria. Oscar notice Carrie trying to get his attention and nodded at her. Oscar put up his hand. Mrs King noticed it and growled, 'I suppose you want to go too…'

Rose was waiting for them. She had opened the door and stood in the doorway, peering into the corridor. She smiled as Carrie and Oscar slipped in. 'That lesson was so dull!' she commented. Carrie rolled her eyes at Oscar and pulled the lever.

Frank was pacing when the lift doors opened. 'Ah, team!' he cried when he spotted them, 'come look at this.' Out of his pocket, Frank pulled out a remote and changed the middle screen as the agents sat down. CCTV footage flashed onto the screen. It displayed a simple street. Stretching along one side was the rough stone wall of what was probably a bank. The team as a lone figure approached the bank from slowly. He was fairly tall and very skinny. That was all they knew as he was dressed from head to toe in black cotton. He checked left and right and then, in front of their eyes, he vanished.

The three all gaped. 'How did he do that?' Carrie demanded, but before Frank could answer, the lad was back, this time he was carrying three bags full of items they could not see. He put the bags down and bent over, looking like he was breathing heavily. He stretched upwards and scratched his neck. He glanced over his shoulder, scooped up the bags and vanished.

'How does he do that?' Carrie repeated when Frank switched the monitor off.

'I don't know,' Frank admitted, 'unfortunately, the job has fallen upon us to catch him.'

'What did he take?' Oscar asked.

'That's the strange thing,' Frank said.

'And disappearing into thin air is normal?' Carrie said in bewilderment.

'Nothing was taken from the vaults,' Frank continued, ignoring Carrie's statement.

'Then what was in the bags?' Rose pointed out. There was a pause.

'It does appear,' Frank said slowly, 'like all he nicked was the security system and the locks from the vault doors.' They stared at him.

'No money? Just locks,' Rose said, confused. Frank started nodding when his mobile rang. He moved away to answer it. The team exchanged bemused glances. 'Who would sneak into a bank, only to steal the locks,' Rose said. Frank returned before anyone could reply. He seemed confused.

'That was Chief Agent Stark,' he said, 'he's been to the bank and overseen a general sweep to check everything. Apart from the locks and the security system, this stranger has also hacked into all the banks computer files and duplicated them onto a memory stick.'

'How does he know that?' Oscar asked.

'He knows because he found the memory stick hanging in the most secure vault,' Frank said, 'hanging beneath that was a sign which read "don't worry, this is the only copy" and below that was another that read "you need a better security system.'

'At least this guy has a sense of humour,' Carrie joked. Oscar nodded and smiled slightly in response.

Frank grinned, 'Quite.'

'He's stealing locks and breaking into computer systems only to point out how awful they are?' Rose said startled. Frank nodded and smiled.

'Then why are we trying to catch him?' Carrie asked.

'Think about it,' Frank explained, 'if this young man has the knowledge of how to break into banks, what would happen if he passed it onto other people, criminals or SKUL? MI9 want to arrest him so that he can explain it to us and promise not to pass the message on.'

'Where can we start?' Rose asked, practical as ever.

'Where do we start?' Carrie said, 'the local mental hospital? Who in their right minds would break into a bank to steal locks when they can get them easily on the nearest high street?'

'Someone who wants their point of view to be taken really seriously,' Oscar said.

'Their point of view on what?' Carrie asked.

'Security,' Oscar replied. 'I'm guessing that they have experienced that a lapse in security can mean people suffer.'

'Could it be Oracle?' Rose suggested. Everyone turned to her. 'Oracle's family were taken from an MI9 safe house and held ransom by SKUL,' Rose explained. 'That would be a major reason for him to want to up security – so that nobody else has to suffer like he did. He was then forced to sabotage his last mission which supposedly killed his best friend. I would say that that must have left him feeling pretty guilty.'

'Well, it is about time that something to do with him appeared,' Carrie said. 'I mean, we've met Lee's sister and Shifter. We should be meeting Oracle.'

'What do you think Oracle stands for?' Oscar asked. 'I mean, Shifter relates to the fact that he can shape-shift; what do you think Lee and Oracle represent?'

'Oracles were Greek prophets,' Rose said, 'maybe Oracle can look into the future.' She paused. 'Is it just me, it seems like they are coming to us?' Everyone stared at her.

'I think it's just you,' Carrie said after a pause. Oscar laughed and all tension left the HQ. Rose managed a giggle before becoming serious again.

'Do you think we should contact Shifter to ask him about Oracle?' Shifter had promised to get in touch after the team let him walk free in February, but it didn't seem like he was keeping it.

Frank rubbed his hands together. 'Sounds good,' he agreed, 'besides he did promise to help us. Rose, you can be in charge of relocating Shifter. He's sure to have some sort of online account, even if it's only a bank account. Find some connection so we can talk to him.' Rose nodded.

'I'll analysis Oracle's file, see if I can find out how he might have managed to do... what he did,' Oscar said, sitting down and swivelling round to face the computer screens, Rose taking the chair on his right.

'I can re-watch the CCTV footage,' Carrie suggested, 'and look through the bank's database, just to check things.'

'I would ask you to do this now,' Frank said, looking at his watch, 'but you're due in lessons now and I can't be responsible for you missing lessons.' They all looked at him sceptically. 'Well,' Frank grinned, 'more than I am already.' He chuckled to himself before shooing them in the direction of the lift.

They had barely taken five paces before Frank backtracked and called out, 'Actually, Oscar,' Oscar stopped and looked back, 'can I have a moment?'

Oscar glanced at the girls who had reached the lift doors. Rose nodded reassuringly and said, 'we'll cover you.'

Oscar smiled thanks and moved back to Frank as Carrie and Rose were whisked away to reality.

'I have to ask,' Frank started, but stopped uncertainly. Oscar looked at Frank expectantly. Frank looked at him earnestly. 'How's it going with Lizzie?'

Oscar frowned and shifted. 'Nothing still,' he admitted slowly.

Frank nodded understandingly. 'I have explained to MI9 that Lizzie is probably still trying to recover from what happened in February. They are willing to leave this until after Easter.'

'After Easter we start our exams,' Oscar pointed out. Frank held up his hands in defence.

'I know that, but we have run out of options. You should have heard Stark; he was eager to bring her into headquarters and interrogate her himself.' Frank gestured wildly and shook his head. Oscar's frown deepened. Frank walked him up HQ to the lift doors. 'Just keep working at it,' he said softly. 'And if you can find anything out about Shifter then that will help Rose,' he called as the lift doors shut.

Oscar paused during lunch to watch Lizzie. She seemed quieter today; then again, Oscar thought, she does have her nose buried in another book. Lizzie glanced up briefly, as she felt Oscar gazing at her, gave him a quick smile and carried on reading again. Oscar carried on watching Lizzie. At last, he thought he should speak.

'Are you going to eat today or just read?'

Lizzie looked up at him absentmindedly. 'I might eat,' she said vaguely and went back to her book.

'What are you reading this time?' Oscar asked.

'Classified,' Lizzie replied.

'Oh,' Oscar said, disgruntled, and looked away. When he looked back, he noticed Lizzie holding back a laugh; she had been watching him now.

'The book is called "Classified",' she explained, a smile breaking across her face. Oscar suddenly realised that he'd made himself look like an idiot and felt his ears go red with embarrassment.

Lizzie reached the end of her chapter, marked her place and closed the book. She finally started on her lunch. Oscar sat back in his chair and listened to the banter being batted back and forth between Evan and Carrie.

'What are you doing this weekend?' Lizzie asked in amid mouthfuls. Oscar realised that the question had been directed at him and pulled his attention from Carrie's awesome comeback to Lizzie, then realised the easiest thing to do was shrug. Lizzie smiled. 'Want to meet up then?' she asked. Oscar shrugged again. What else could he say? "Sorry Lizzie; I have to go save the world from your sister's deranged best friend, again."

Lizzie was looking rather hurt. 'Are you listening to me?' she asked.

Oscar raised his eyebrows. 'What gave you the impression that I wasn't?'

'Your body language,' Lizzie said and got up; Oscar sat up with a jolt when he realised that she'd finished eating. Lizzie carried her tray over to the bins to dispose of her waste and put all her dirty cutlery into the big washing up tub. Oscar got up to follow, but before he could go anywhere, Lizzie had returned and put her hand on his chest, keeping him where he was. 'I'm sorry if I seem a little harsh, Oscar,' she said, sighing, 'I just... haven't been feeling well lately, rather jumpy, and my emotions are all over the place.' She tried a smile. 'Am I forgiven?'

Oscar blinked momentarily and fought the urge to put his arms around Lizzie and give her a comforting hug. Instead he smiled and croaked, 'I don't know what you've done wrong.'

Lizzie looked confused for a moment, before her face lit up and she hugged Oscar tightly round the middle, knocking the air out of him and squealing, 'Thanks Oscar.'

Oscar's wide-eyed astonishment caused Lizzie to blush as she pulled away from him. Oscar was thinking of Carrie at the point, wondering what she would be thinking as she sat feet from them – probably staring at them right now – when he suddenly realised that there was something new around them. Or to be more exact, something was missing.

'Where's all the sound gone?' Oscar said, starting to turn, 'Why is it so quiet…?' He didn't finish for it was at that moment that the sound returned. It hit hard, like the blasting of rock music, loud and heavy, leaving his ears ringing. Oscar staggered under the force of it and instantly Lizzie was at his side helping him ease onto the seat.

'Are you alright?' she asked, worried. From behind him, Oscar heard Carrie calling his name; she was worried too. Oscar shook his head in an attempt to stop the ringing.

'Did you hear it?' he asked Lizzie in a hoarse whisper.

Lizzie glanced over Oscar's shoulder where he supposed Carrie was hovering. 'Hear what?' she asked.

'The silence,' Oscar whispered. Lizzie had to bend close to hear him over the deafening racket. She looked at him, puzzled.

'What silence?'

'When you…' Oscar didn't finish. Colour had returned to Lizzie's check and she flushed as she realised when he was talking about.

But then the confusion returned and she shook her head. 'I didn't hear anything.'

'Precisely,' Oscar growled.

'No,' Lizzie corrected herself hurriedly, 'I mean I didn't hear anything out of place. It didn't go quieter; it got louder.'

'A lot louder,' Oscar muttered, but not loud enough for Lizzie to hear. His head spun and he suddenly felt the familiar vibrations in his pocket. 'I think,' he said, slowly getting to his feet, 'I need to go and see the school nurse; I have a splitting headache.'

'Do you want me to come?' Lizzie asked. Carrie quickly intervened, hurrying round the table to Oscar's side.

'You stay and talk to Evan,' she said, taking Oscar's arm and giving him her shoulder to lean on, 'I'll take Oscar.' Lizzie glanced between Oscar and Carrie and understood that Carrie was just giving Lizzie an excuse so she could talk to Oscar.

She gave Oscar a quick smile. 'You'll be alright,' she said comfortingly and stood aside so they could pass.

Once out of the canteen and heading towards the Caretaker's cupboard, Carrie turned her head and looked up at Oscar. 'Are you sure you don't want to go and see the nurse first?' she said.

'No,' Oscar said firmly as he focused on clearing his ringing head, 'it's clearing now anyway.'

'What happened?' Carrie asked as they rounded the last corner and spotted Rose waiting for them, the door open, peering round it into the corridor.

'Tell you later,' Oscar muttered and managed to walk the last few steps on his own. A worried expression flitted across Rose's face, but Oscar waved any questions she was going to start asking aside and pulled the lever once Carrie was in and the door was shut.

Rose and Carrie exchanged an anxious glance behind Oscar's back as the lift doors opened. Frank was leaning against the desk at the far end where the computer screens were. He didn't look happy.

'Team; bad news,' he said as the three spies approached him, 'our little thief has struck again.' He looked over the girl's horrified expressions. To his surprised, Oscar's face had dropped into deep thought.

'When did this happen?' he asked gravely.

'I got the message only a few minutes ago...' Frank started but Oscar interrupted.

'When exactly did the robbery happen?' he asked. They all stared at him.

'As far as I can gather,' Frank said, 'in the minute or so it took for Stark to greet the head of MI9.'

His team were staring at him now. 'What?' Rose said at last.

Frank shifted his weight slightly. 'Chief Agent Stark was supposed to review... a mission with the head of MI9. He had prepared everything in the briefing room. As you are aware, every computer all link to the main computer databank in the MI9 headquarters. The only computer on at that time was Stark's personal laptop, connected to the databank through a wireless connector. In the minute that Stark was away from his laptop greeting the head of MI9, someone uploaded all the information on the entire databank onto a USB stick.'

They all stared at him, mouths open. 'And it only took a minute,' Carrie murmured.

'What time was their meeting?' Oscar pressed.

'One,' Frank said. Oscar's jaws tightened and his fists clenched. They were staring at him again. Oscar thought hard. He couldn't just come out with his accusation without evidence. He thought of something else.

'How does Stark know that there was a USB stick?' he asked instead, 'was it left behind again?'

Frank's serious face suddenly broke into a smile and he struggled to stop himself snorting. 'Whoever we're dealing with,' he said, struggling to get his face straight again, 'is certainly not taking what he's doing seriously.' They stared at him.

'Come on Frank,' Carrie said, grinning, 'share the joke.'

'Stark knows that there were files stolen,' Frank said, addressing Oscar directly to keep his face serious, 'because he found it around his neck halfway through greeting the head of MI9, with a label reading "You Need Better Security".'

Carrie burst into laughter. Rose and Oscar were too shocked to laugh. 'There was something else though, wasn't there?' Rose said studying Frank's face as it contorted with laughter again. Frank struggled to nod.

Carrie squealed, 'tell us!'

'When Stark turned round, furious, attached to his back was a sign; this one read "I'm an idiot"!' Frank pressed a button on the computer next to him and a photo appeared. It looked like it had been taken with a mobile camera as the detail wasn't great and there wasn't much image space. But the image clearly depicted the back of Chief Agent Stark with the childish sign stuck to his back as stalked off. Carrie burst into squeals of laughter and even Rose and Oscar chuckled. 'Apparently, according to the agent who sent me this picture,' Frank said, 'he's still walking around with the sign on as no-one has bothered to point it out to him.'

'Priceless,' Carrie giggled.

'Is that all that happened?' Oscar asked.

Frank suddenly became very serious. 'No,' he admitted, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper, 'Raymond found this in my pigeonhole at headquarters. He passed it onto me.'

Rose took the paper. On it was a phone number. Oscar looked over her shoulder. The number looked familiar. 'Do you think this is Oracle's number?' she asked

'If we're assuming that Oracle is behind this,' Carrie said.

'Let's say he is, at least that gives us something to work with,' Oscar said.

Rose sat down at one of the computers. 'I'll scan this paper for fingerprints,' she said, 'and then I'll cross-reference that with the MI9 database of agents. At least that will eliminate anyone who has touched it from headquarters.'

'Or it might reveal the culprit,' Frank said, 'remember the only people we know have touched that is Raymond, myself and you.' Rose nodded understandingly and started the scan.

Carrie put up her hand. 'This may sound a bit obvious,' she said, 'but could we not just ring the number.'

Frank, Oscar and Rose exchanged looks. 'I don't see why not,' Frank said. He passed Carrie and returned moments later with a mobile. It looked like a normal flip phone Frank normally used. 'Here,' he said, handing it to Carrie, 'I've modified it so it's untraceable.'

'Cool,' Carrie said, taking the phone and crossing to Rose to read the number over her shoulder. She dialled it and put it on loudspeaker, slumping into the seat next to Rose. The other side buzzed a couple of times before someone picked up.

'Hello?' a familiar voice said, 'can I help you?' Carrie looked up and exchanged amazed glances with Rose and Oscar. 'Hello?' the voice repeated.

'Shifter!' Carrie exclaimed. There was silence from the other end.

'Who is this?' Shifter asked quietly.

'It's Carrie,' Carrie said, 'do you remember me, Rose and Oscar? From St Hope's?'

'Oh!' was Shifter's response. There was a pause.

'You were hoping it was Lee weren't you,' Carrie said. The computer buzzed and Rose's attention was pulled back as the computer found a match.

'Yeah,' Shifter said sadly. 'So why are you phoning?' To Carrie's right, Rose held her hand out for the phone. Carrie handed to her.

'We're having a problem with Oracle,' Rose said into the phone. There was another pause.

'So that slimy little devil has resurfaced has he?' Shifter muttered bitterly. 'And whose side is he on?'

'No-one's,' Rose said. 'He's broken into a bank and MI9…'

'Little thieving...' Shifter started, but Rose hadn't finished.

'…only to point out the bad security.' There was a fourth pause.

'What?' Shifter said, confused.

'He breaks into things to point out the bad security,' Rose repeated. She continued before Shifter could think of a comeback, 'we think that this is his way of expressing the guilt he feels about the Lee situation, like you.'

'I didn't steal things,' Shifter said quickly.

'Nor does he,' Rose replied, 'you did however take over people's minds. At least Oracle makes fun of what he's doing. You just…'

'Yeah, yeah!' Shifter interrupted rudely, not liking the fact that Rose preferred Oracle's method. 'So how did you get my number?'

'We got it from Oracle,' Rose said. Frank and Carrie looked at her, bewildered about how she had come to that conclusion. Rose nodded to the screen. There were four matches: Rose's, Frank's, Raymond's and one more labelled "Oracle".

'Where did he get it?' Shifter mused.

'I know,' Oscar called to them. The group hadn't realised that he had gone until he returned carrying a bright yellow leaflet. 'It's in the "Smiles in your Eyes" leaflet contact details. I thought I'd seen it before.'

'Oh yeah!' Shifter muttered, 'I forgot I need to change that number. That's why I keep getting random callers.'

'So are you going to help us?' Rose asked. There was a final pause.

'Fine,' Shifter said grumpily, 'I suppose I'm gonna have to otherwise you'll never catch him.' He continued before Rose could query that statement. 'I'll come over to you. If one of you head topside, I'll meet you by the school gates.' Then Shifter cut the call.

Rose closed the phone and turned to face the other three. 'How does he know our base is underground?'

Carrie looked sheepishly at her feet. 'Do you think that I…?'

'No, Carrie,' Frank reassured her, 'most MI9 headquarters are underground. Shifter probably assumed it was as a base above ground would attract too much attention.' Carrie didn't look very comforted.

Carrie and Oscar met Shifter by the school gates after school. Shifter met them in his original form, his tight blond curls reminding Carrie of Oscar. But Shifter's eyes were a dark brown, filled with depth and very serious.

When Shifter met them, however, he seemed agitated. 'I don't know how he's done it,' he hissed, 'but that slimy snake has discovered my hideout. He sent me this.' From his black leather bag, Shifter pulled out a hard rectangular parcel.

Carrie glanced around as Oscar took it. 'Let's open it in HQ,' she suggested.

Carrie made Shifter turn round so he couldn't see how they got into the Caretaker's cupboard. It didn't make much difference, but Carrie liked to think it did. Once in HQ, Rose unwrapped the parcel and placed the flat metal screen onto the desktop. They all leaned over it. 'Oh,' was all Shifter said before the screen lit up and Oracle smiled at them. 'Good evening Shifter,' he said.

Oracle was as different from Shifter as could be. Whilst Shifter was just taller than Oscar, broad shouldered and muscular, Oracle was extremely skinny with bony arms that did have a bit of muscle on them. Shifter's face was circular, his eyes dark and serious and his blond curls were a mess. Oracle had a thin oval face, chin-length sandy hair and glasses. His eyes were baby blue and too serious for someone with such pretty eyes. Oracle smiled a wry smile and said, 'I did predict that you would join up those three. They could use your brawn and you could use their brains.'

'Very witty,' Shifter said dryly. 'Just wait until we meet face to face. I believe we have a little fight to finish.'

Oracle raised his hands in submission. 'Shifter, I have no intention of fighting you. If it was hand-to-hand combat, only one person has a hope of beating you and that person, sadly, isn't me.' He smiled at his old friend. 'But don't worry. I've got a little test for you that should, if you work all the clues, let you right to me. But I'm timing you and if you don't arrive within my time limit somewhere else is going to discover how poor security is. I was thinking of targeting the House of Lords next, or Buckingham Palace.'

'Do you think this is a game?' Shifter exploded.

Oracle pretended to think about that. 'Yes,' he said and smiled again, a small thin smile. 'Are you ready for your first clue?' They all looked at one another. Oracle didn't give them a chance to think about it. 'You are? Good; listen closely:'

'Deep in the city I hide with my hold;

Though I am new, they are old.

Search for the riddler of all time;

Your next clue is buried in her mind.'

'Good luck, but remember,' Oracle said tauntingly, 'tick tock! Your time is ticking!' Then the screen went blank and a countdown appeared on it counting down from five. Shifter realised what it was and pulled them all back before the devise started sparking electric blue and something shattered inside. Blue tinted smoke trailed out of the smashed screen.

'Trust Oracle to put a self-destruct order in there,' Shifter muttered. 'We can't trace his signal now.'

'I suppose we're playing along with him,' Rose said, getting to her feet after being knocked back by Shifter, 'for now,' she added.

Carrie, remembering Oscar's query from earlier turned the Shifter and said, 'just to pre-warn us: what can Oracle do? You shape-shift; what does he do?'

Shifter shifted nervously. 'What makes you think he can do anything?'

Carrie rolled her eyes. 'He wouldn't be in your team otherwise.'

Shifter sighed. 'I'll tell you about Oracle and that is it! All right?' They nodded. Shifter turned and walked up towards the lifts to give himself some room. 'Oracle,' he said, turning round, 'has a slight ability to control time.' They gaped at him. 'His future sightings, from those he gets his name, are limited and only seem to happen when he doesn't want them to. He does, however, also possess the gift to stop time.' The girls gasped. Oscar stood up a little straighter; so that was what he felt earlier, but then, why was he not affected?

'That explains how he wasn't caught on CCTV,' Rose murmured.

'We'd better catch him then,' Carrie said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, 'so where's our first location?'

'That's an easy one,' Rose said, crossing to a computer and clicking on the internet. 'The riddle explained it all: "deep in the city" obviously means the city centre; "though I am new, they are old", it's a museum – thought the museum building or idea is new, the things inside are old. Then there is what to search for: "search for the riddler of all time, your next clue is buried in her mind"; the most famous riddler is the Egyptian sphinx, Oracle has probably hidden our clue around her. And guess what the latest Natural History Museum project is on,' Rose said, bringing up the website on the computer. "The wonders of the Egyptian era" was stretched across as a title.

Shifter laughed. 'Well! That solves the problem of where to look next!'

The Natural History Museum was a twenty minute drive away. Shifter ended up driving as Frank stayed behind to study Oracle's serf-destruct devise. The Natural History Museum was locked when they arrived, but Carrie used the electronic lock picker Frank had provided them with to get them inside. Only janitors remained; they had finished the Egyptian section first as this was closest to the staff entrance through which the spies entered.

Once inside, Rose led the way to the developing Egyptian section. It was spooky searching in the dark, but they dared not put the lights on because someone would have noticed. Every so often they'd have to pause as footsteps passed by.

Finally, Carrie stumbled across a large statue and called out softly to the others, 'I've found it. It's hidden in the shadows.' The others gathered round. Oscar gave Carrie a leg up and Rose hissed at her to look inside the sphinx's head. As soon as Carrie placed her fingers either side of the sphinx's head, beams shot from her eyes and a hologram of Oracle appeared in their midst.

'Good evening,' Oracle said, loudly, 'don't be alarmed; I am a hologram.' They all winced at his loud voice.

'Does that thing have a volume control?' Shifter hissed. Carrie shook her head, helplessly.

'Sorry about the volume,' Oracle continued, 'I hope you waited for the caretakers to leave. If you didn't, you'd better hide and let me do something random.' He appeared to sit down on the statue, between the two lion feet. The spies exchanged glances then scrambled for cover as they heard someone approaching. A red-faced, podgy caretaker appeared a minute later. He immediately spotted the hologram of Oracle "sitting" on the statue and went charging over, yelling all the way. Oracle remained calm and just smiled in the direction of the doorway.

'Good day,' he said, 'you are probably wondering why I am here. I am a ghost.' The caretaker snorted and shouted some more. "Oracle" stood and waved his arms. 'Look! Woo! Woo!' The caretaker blinked at him. This kid must be having a laugh, he thought, and then again... he did look rather transparent. Oracle looked at his watch and went 'Woo!' again just as the caretaker put his arm through him. Oracle looked up sceptically. The caretaker backed away and then turned and sprinted out of the door, tripping over in his haste to get away.

Oracle stared at the door for a few seconds before continuing from where he left off. 'I probably don't have long and neither do you if a caretaker really has just spotted me. Tick tock! Tick tock! Time to get moving. Luckily for you, I hate travelling very far, so your next clue is nearby. Lucky you,' he smiled, 'ready for your next clue?'

Oracle was true to his word about not sending the agents far. Their next point was the Royal Albert Hall. In their third destination, Hyde Park, Shifter and Oscar had to row to the island in the middle of the Serpentine to collect two Sudoku, one with numbers and one with letters. The numbers/letters in the coloured boxes were a reference to their next objective, The Ritz London, room number 8. After the Ritz, the spies raced to Piccadilly Circus, moving on to scavenge through the mud along the Thames and their latest spot, The London Eye.

'Well,' Oscar muttered sarcastically as he and Rose exited the private pod of the London Eye, 'that was a great waste of time.'

'At least we got the clue,' Rose murmured back. She and Oscar has spent the journey up looking for the next clue which Oscar eventually found under one of the posh seat cushions. They have a look at the view from the top and then spend the journey down trying to open the briefcase. They did it as the pod stopped to let them off meaning they had not had time to listen to the next clue.

Carrie and Shifter hurried to greet them. 'You got it?' Shifter asked and when Rose held up the flat screen he grinned, 'great. Let's listen.'

The four clustered around the screen. It was similar to the first message they received and Oracle's face flickered into view when Rose pressed the central button. He smiled at them. 'Enjoy the ride did you? But dear me, dear me, you're almost out of time. The twelve chimes are approaching fast and, with them, your dead end. I'd better give you your next clue then.' They listened carefully to what Oracle said and at the end, Oracle finished with his usual speech, 'it's nearly done. You're nearly at an end, but don't let that slow you down because… tick tock! Tick tock! I hear your time slipping away, now we're so close to a new day! Tick tock! Tick tock! When I hear the famous chimes ringing, your time will be over!'

With that, the screen went dead. They left the screen to self-destruct and headed towards the nearest bridge to cross the Thames. 'Do you know what this reminds me of?' Shifter said to Oscar as they walked. 'Lee's sixteenth birthday: Oracle had forgotten to buy her a birthday present so he thought up a treasure trail promising her present was at the end. It had the desired effect, it distracted her whilst he went and bought her something, but she caught him when he tried to sneak upstairs to wrap it. She blew up, absolutely furious.'

Rose stopped dead. 'We've been so thick!' she exclaimed.

The other three stared at her. 'Care to explain that statement?' Shifter said.

'He's doing it again,' Rose said, 'he's sending us on a wild goose chase to distract us from finding him. Yet, he couldn't help but give us hints about that!'

'So we're running around London for nothing!' Carrie cried out crossly.

'No, not for nothing,' Rose said, 'if we hadn't gone on this hunt, we wouldn't have the clues to find him, though we could have got that from the first message.'

'We could?' Oscar asked.

Rose climbed to the top of the stairs leading to the bridge to look down on her friends. 'Oracle is using this as a distraction,' she explained, 'all the places are close to each other, so he defiantly wants us to work out the clues and find him. They are all around this area so that means that he will be too.'

'That doesn't limit the search much,' Oscar pointed out, his tired brain making it difficult to focus.

'Not until we take into account the other clues,' Rose said. 'In the first message he sent us, he said that his next target will either be the House of Lords or Buckingham Palace. I think he's targeting those places not for the information but to demonstrate how poor the security is. In the second message, he said he won't spread the places out because he said that he "hates travelling" so he will be near his targets, most likely somewhere along the other river bank. Lastly, there are the time hints. He's been stating from the fourth clue that his chosen time to strike will be midnight or how he just put it "the twelve chimes". He is constantly saying "Tick Tock"! We should have understood its significance in the first message. I thought it was referring to his time ability. It isn't. It is a clue to where he is. He just said "I hear your time slipping away". He's somewhere where time is all around him, where he will easily hear the "famous chimes ringing". In other words, Oracle is inside Big Ben!'

They stared at her for a moment, and then Shifter climbed the stairs to stand beside her. 'You,' he said, 'are a genius! I dunno why we didn't work it out sooner!'

'The big clock tower made me stop and think about it,' Rose said, pointing over her shoulder at the silhouette on the other side of the bridge. Shifter clapped his hands together once and raced up the rest of the steps, the three agents hot on his heels. They sprinted across the bridge in record time and Shifter was soon giving them leg ups to get over the railings. Rose used the lock-picker to let them in. They crept through the first room and found the spiralling staircase up the clock tower. Someone was waiting for them.

As they all ducked through the stone door-frame they heard a loud, echoing banging. When they looked up, they saw Oracle descending the stairs before them, applauding them, the echoes bouncing off the hard stone walls around them. He laughed and that too echoed up the hollow tower, pulled out of proportion and distorted by its echoes. Oracle smiled. 'I was wondering whether you were going to work it out.'

He looked each one of them up and down, merely glancing at Carrie, but taking a deeper interest in Rose, Oscar and, of course, Shifter. He smiled again, but this one reached his eyes, lighting them up with pleasure. 'Shifter!' he said and walked down the last few steps with his arms open. Now he was their level, Oscar noted that he was barely taller than Rose.

Shifter leaned away from Oracle. This made Oracle stop and drop his arms. 'You still haven't forgiven me, have you?' he said quietly.

Shifter shook his head. 'I won't until Lee does,' he said.

A look of puzzlement and then happiness passed across Oracle's face. 'That's good, because Lee already has!' Shifter looked bewildered. Oracle shook his head. 'Have you not met her yet?' Shifter dipped his head. Oracle grinned, cheekily. 'Does she not look…?'

'Yes,' Shifter interrupted, aware that Rose, Carrie and Oscar were staring at him and Oracle in a mixture of fury and confusion, 'she does.' He nodded slightly towards the three staring spies.

Oracle turned and smiled at them. 'Pardon me,' he said, 'it's been a long time and I need to catch up with him.' There was a twinkle in his eye. Carrie spoke up.

'You both have seen Lee?' The two agents nodded. 'Then please tell us where we might find her.'

Oracle turned to Shifter, confused. 'These three are on a mission from MI9 to find and reunite the Trio,' Shifter explained to him. Oracle nodded in understanding before turning to Carrie and shaking his head.

'Lee will reveal herself if and when she wants to,' he said, 'we will not remove this from her, but beware, she's better at hiding than a tiger.'

'Particularly in the shadows,' Shifter said, his attention on Oracle, 'now let's go before you give anything else away.'

'Go?' Carrie said, 'but we're under orders to…'

'I know,' Shifter said, 'but really, you don't have much choice.'

Oscar realised a second too late. 'The time stop!' he yelled, but it was too late. In front of their eyes, Shifter and Oracle seemed to vanish. All that was left was the door slowly creaking shut.

Oscar struggled into Maths five minutes late the next morning after sleeping through his alarm. He turned to apologise to Mrs King to see Evan dressed in a revolting green tweed suit at the board.

'Cole!' Evan snapped in a fake female voice, 'Late I notice. Answer this question and then you can go and sit down.' Oscar scanned the board. At the top was a list of letters from A-E with answers beside them, the question underneath read: "if L=19 and T=-11, what is L+T=?" Oscar scanned the answers at the top again.

'L+T=A,' he said. Evan nodded and jerked his thumb as a sign for Oscar to sit down. Oscar tried not to laugh too much as he passed Mrs King who was not impressed with Evan's mimic of her, nor Oscar's lateness, to sit next to Avril. 'Where's Lizzie?' he asked as he unpacked.

'Lizzie, Gloria and Rose asked to be excused from this lesson, mainly because this really is going back to basics. Lizzie organised this anyway. She said that she would be catching up on French with Mrs Peachey.'

That stopped Oscar in his tracks. 'But her French is pretty much perfect,' he muttered under his breath.

At the end of the lesson, Mrs King handed out a test to see whether Evan's unusual teaching method (including jelly sweets and grapes) had worked. Flicking through them, she admitted that they were better than usual.

'Oscar Cole,' Mrs King called over the noise that erupted when the lesson bell went, 'come to my desk now. I want to talk about your time keeping.'

'Will you go and check on Lizzie for me?' Oscar asked Carrie, 'she's with Mrs Peachey.'

'Why?' Carrie asked. Oscar gave her a meaningful look and braced himself for the onslaught. Carrie did as he requested and made her way across the school to the language section. As she passed Mrs Peachey's classroom (or as it said on the door "Mrs Petchey, Language teacher"), she overheard a conversation from beyond the closed door. Carrie recognised Lizzie's voice. Checking the emptying corridor, Carrie lent close to try to eavesdrop on what was being said. Lizzie was talking. Carrie could barely make out any of it; Lizzie was speaking too quickly.

She certainly doesn't need to improve, Carrie thought. She thought she recognised the word for holiday; she defiantly heard the word Alps. If only Oscar was here, Carrie thought. At that moment, Oscar rounded the far corner. Carrie beaconed to him and gestured at the closed door. Oscar hurried to join her and pressed his ear to the door.

After a minute of listening, Oscar jerked away, grabbed Carrie's wrist and pulled her into the nearest classroom. The door opened. Lizzie stepped out into the now deserted corridor, followed by Mrs Petchey who was patting her short pink-tinged hair. 'Thank you for your help, Mrs Petchey,' Lizzie said.

'Anytime, my dear,' Mrs Petchey said. There was a slight twinge of sadness in her voice. Mrs Petchey passed the classroom Oscar and Carrie were hiding in on her way to the staff room. Lizzie gazed after her then turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction towards the library.

In the shadows of the empty classroom, Oscar and Carrie exchanged bewildered glances. 'What was that about?' Carrie asked. 'What did you hear?'

'Not much,' Oscar said, 'something about a castle and the Alps. Mrs Petchey said that she visited the castle whilst on her honeymoon with her husband. Lizzie asked whether she could remember where it was. Mrs Petchey said she'd check with her husband.' They stared at each other for a while.

Carrie shook her head. 'I don't get it,' she said.

* * *

Really sorry it's so long! I spent a whole day writing it to distract me from revising! :)

Hope you enjoyed it, even if it is a little long.

And so the plot thickens...


	10. Sister X

Thank you everyone for your reviews. They really encouraged me to write this next chapter, particularly the view from 95.

Things are really hotting up and after this chapter, there are several things that may change your mind about my oc ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MI High characters, although this is my version of Sally ;). I do own Alex, Lizzie and Lee however ;D

* * *

Oscar and Carrie, when back in HQ, tried the "Smiles in your Eyes" contact number to see if Shifter would pick up. They had planned to ask Shifter about the castle in the Alps, but their plans were scuppered when the operator told them that the number was no longer functioning. Shifter had changed it.

They informed Rose about what they had overheard, but she couldn't bring much to what they already knew. Oscar eventually decided that the easiest way to get what they wanted to know was to ask Lizzie; how was more important. Oscar discussed with the girls and they agreed it should be Oscar on his own with Lizzie. But every time Oscar tried to ask Lizzie when they were on their own, he couldn't find the right words to start it.

The Easter holidays came and went and still Oscar had not asked Lizzie. They had informed Stark about Lizzie's meeting with the French teacher and told him that they were trying to get as much information about it from her as possible, but without success. They did know that Lizzie had been having meetings with Mrs Petchey since, which had stopped the week after the Easter holidays so she must have discovered what she wanted to know, which they didn't know.

Suddenly it was May, exams were upon them and Oscar had no time to ask Lizzie amongst all the revision he was doing. In the end it was Carrie who asked Lizzie to the park on weekend after their last exam on the pretence of meeting up with Oscar, Evan, Rose, Gloria and Avril to celebrate.

And that was how Oscar ended up walking with Lizzie Saturday afternoon, alone, and with no clue how to start the conversation. Carrie was tailing them in case things got tricky and Rose was look-out for anyone who would distract the conversation.

Lizzie was starting to get confused. 'Where are we meeting everyone?' she asked.

Oscar shrugged. 'Around,' he said vaguely.

Lizzie looked across at him. 'You didn't really think this through did you?' she said with a smile.

Alarm bells rang in Oscar's head, but he managed a grin and chuckled. 'No, not really,' he agreed, shaking his head as he realised how true the statement was.

Lizzie stopped and looked back the way they had come. Carrie ducked out of sight. 'Well,' Lizzie sighed, 'they're going to have a harder time if we keep moving.' With that, she crossed to the nearest bench and sat down. Oscar followed slowly and sank beside her. There was an awkward pause. Oscar looked around desperately, trying to find inspiration. Lizzie was searching her bag for something, probably a book.

Oscar took a deep breath and turned to Lizzie. 'I need to talk to you.'

Lizzie looked up, surprised. 'Ok.'

Oscar leaned back and stared at the sky. 'Um... well... a while ago, I overheard you talking with Mrs Peach... Petchey,' he said, catching himself last minute: Lizzie didn't like the students making fun of teachers, just like Rose. He was suddenly aware that Lizzie had gone rigid beside him.

'Go on,' she said.

'Well... I was wondering... whether... you could...'

'Explain,' Lizzie finished for him.

'Yeah,' Oscar said uncomfortably. He risked a glance at Lizzie. She was looking in the opposite direction, as stiff as a statue; her knuckles white as she clutched her bag. The only movement was her bottom lip, which she was chewing feverishly. Suddenly, that stopped and she turned to look at him. Her gaze was hard and Oscar flinched inwardly. But he kept his face straight. They stared at each other for a few minutes, poker faces firm, trying to find cracks in the others. Finally, Oscar looked away. After a few seconds, Lizzie looked away as well. In his ear, Oscar could hear Rose and Carrie arguing: Carrie wanted to end the awkwardness and join them. Before she could, Lizzie spoke.

'You don't know why I'm in care, do you?'

Surprised by this sudden change of topic, Oscar stared at her and shook his head. Lizzie was chewing her lip again. She took a breath and started talking fast in a low voice.

'My parents are dead, Oscar,' she said. Oscar knew this, but pretended to look shocked. 'It was about nine/ten years ago now,' Lizzie continued, 'we were on holiday. I went hiking with my brother and sister. There was a rockslide... it missed us... our parents weren't so lucky. It hit the chalet we were staying, wiping out half the building: the half my parents were in. If I think about it, we were extremely lucky. My youngest sister, Sally, (she was only one at the time) was in the half that wasn't hit. We still only just managed to get her out. Few moments later, the ruin of the chalet collapsed. And then my brother disappeared with Sally and... I was all alone.'

Lizzie glanced sideways at Oscar. He had completely zoned out. 'Are you listening?' she asked crossly.

'Yeah,' Oscar said, defensively. He turned to Lizzie. 'How old will Sally be now?'

Lizzie shrugged. 'Ten,' she said, 'eleven in October.' She gave Oscar a small smile. 'Even now, I can still remember their birthdays.'

Oscar nodded, distractedly. 'What happened after that?'

Lizzie sighed. 'I went to an orphanage for a few months before being adopted by a lovely family who had already adopted nine other kids. But a couple of years later, the Dad died. The Mum couldn't handle all of us, so some of us had to go. Three of the kids had grown up, anyway, so could look after themselves, but the others couldn't, so four of us were put into care and I happened to be one of those kids. Since then I've been in several different care homes, but I've been in Green Meadow the longest.' Lizzie gave a long sigh.

'She still hasn't answered the question,' Carrie hissed into Oscar's ear. Oscar started in surprise – he'd forgotten that Rose and Carrie were listening in – and looked up.

He opened his mouth to point out that Lizzie had ignored his question when he realised that Lizzie had her notebook open at the last photo she had with her family, fingering the faces of those she had lost and crying silently. All indignation left Oscar instantly; he wiped a tear from Lizzie check and whispered softly, 'you don't want to ruin the photo with salt water do you?'

Lizzie sniffed, smiled softly, before turning and burying her face in Oscar's shoulder. Oscar was stunned for a moment, before he put his arms comfortingly around her and let her cry, until his shirt was damp and Lizzie had gone quiet. That was when he signalled Carrie to join them.

'What went wrong Oscar?' Carrie asked when they got back to HQ, 'all you had to do was to keep on the topic of the castle, but you let yourself be distracted and now we're still no closer to working out why she wants to know about it.'

'It wasn't like we didn't know anything,' Oscar muttered, still searching something on the computer.

'What did we learn?' Carrie snapped.

Oscar turned to face her. 'What's her sister's name?'

'That's the point, Oscar,' Carrie said, groaning, 'we don't know Lee's name…'

'Not older sister's name,' Oscar corrected her, 'what's her younger sister's name?'

'Sally,' Rose answered before Carrie could say anything. She went and stood beside her fellow agent, 'so?'

'So,' Oscar said, swinging back round to face the computer. He started to grin. 'I've just put the name Sally Evens into the MI9 database. Listen to this: "Sally Evens, 10. Born October 28th 2000. Daughter of Jenna and Isaac Evens. Sisters: 2. Brothers: 1. Biography: Sally has been off the MI9 radar for a while since the mysterious death of her parents. She was recently exposed by agent Oscar Cole as Agent X"…'

'No way,' Carrie interrupted.

'Listen!' Oscar insisted, '"Sally informed Chief Agent Stark upon joining the MI9 young agents programme that it was her brother who pioneered her criminal career, using her elder sister as a reason to comply to his demands. Sally has been happy in the MI9 safe-house provided and is looking forward to joining the ranks of young agents that her eldest sister, Codename Lee, was first part of."' Oscar turned back to his teammates. 'Do you still believe that the conversation was a waste of time?' he asked teasingly.

Carrie was staring at the screen, gobsmacked. Rose looked impressed. 'Wow, Oscar,' she said, 'you really thought about this.' Oscar shrugged sheepishly. Rose thought. 'I don't understand something,' she said, 'all the information surrounding the Trio had been deleted, probably by Shifter. Why is this still in the database?'

'It was only added last year,' Oscar pointed out, 'Shifter has been out of MI9 so long... in fact, none of the Trio are probably aware about Sally.'

Carrie was rereading the passage. 'What does it mean "using her elder sister as a reason to comply to his demands"?' The other two shrugged.

'Another thing to ask Sally,' Rose said.

'Ask Sally?' Oscar repeated, sitting up straighter, 'what do you mean, "ask Sally"?'

'We really should question Sally about this,' Rose said, 'we should even show her Lizzie's image to check that we've got it right. It's our duty on this mission.' Oscar scowled and sank into his chair, slipping into thought. Rose hurried off to find Frank and organise Sally to visit St Hopes. Carrie sat in the chair next to Oscar.

'What's wrong?' she asked, when Oscar didn't respond to her.

Oscar sighed. 'I'm just worried that it might endanger Sally. We know that Alex has joined SKUL to find one of his sisters... what if it isn't Lee he's after. What if he wants Sally to continue being Agent X?'

Carrie put her hand comforting on Oscar's shoulder. 'Don't worry Oscar,' she said, 'we'll look after her.'

The visit was organised for Monday. Since their exams were over, the spies didn't have any more lessons to attend and didn't really need to be in school on the sunny mid-June morning. Yet they were there and for once no-one was going to ask where they were; they were more likely to ask why there were at school, so the three teenagers had to keep a low profile.

An agitated Oscar waited at the front doors waiting for the MI9 car to arrive. He ducked as the English teacher walked past the open window behind him, just as the black 4-by-4 drove through the school gates. Oscar waved at it and it parked in the teacher's car park as he made his way towards it. There was a squeal, a car door slammed and then a small, brown haired bullet flung itself at Oscar, knocking all the air out of him as it hugged him tightly around the middle.

'Hello,' Oscar gasped and Sally let go. Oscar grinned down at her. 'It's not fair,' he said, 'you're still stronger than me!'

Sally giggled. 'That's because you're so fat!' she giggled and prodded Oscar in the stomach.

'Oi!' he complained and Sally giggled again. She had certainly dressed for the day in a school grey dress, white shirt and woollen socks. The only difference was that she was wearing hard, army styled black boots, which caused Oscar to raise his eyebrows. Sally had also grown her hair since Oscar had last seen her, but it still barely reached past her chin.

Dr Bateman, head carer at the safe house, got out of the car and came across the reunited friends. The sunlight gleamed off his balding head and glasses. 'I hope you'll take good care of Sally,' he said, shaking Oscar's hand and smiling a little too widely (Oscar noticed he had a bit too many teeth), 'she's one of the most... err... experienced agents we look after.' He smiled down at Sally. She hugged Oscar's leg tightly.

'Of course, sir,' Oscar said uncertainly, slightly disturbed by Sally's fear of the doctor. Dr Bateman smiled widely at Oscar again before turning and clambering back into the car. Oscar took Sally's hand – something he had not done in a long time – and led her towards the main building. When he looked back, the car was still parked in the middle of the teacher's car park; Dr Bateman had his hand cupped in front of his mouth as if he was talking to some sort of walky-talky, his pale eyes fixed on Oscar.

'Let's go,' Sally complained, 'that guy always gives me the creeps!'

Oscar smiled and they walked inside where Carrie was waiting. 'Who was the creepy bald dude?' she asked.

Oscar almost grinned. Of course Carrie would have been watching. Sally answered for him. 'Dr Bateman,' she said grumpily. 'He always gives me the creeps too!' Carrie grinned. Sally rested her head against Oscar's leg. 'I thought this will be a social visit,' she remarked, 'but it's not is it?'

Carrie looked surprised. 'How did you figure that out?'

Sally shrugged. 'Oscar would be fine with us being alone,' she said, 'he had when he's visited me in the past.'

Carrie raised her eyebrows at Oscar. 'You've visited her,' she said, 'that's something you forgot to mention.'

Oscar shrugged. 'It was the summer hols,' he said. 'You were doing gymnastics and Rose was away with family. I had nothing to do and no-one to see.'

Carrie turned her attention back to Sally. 'Well,' she admitted, 'you're right. Your sister comes here. We need to know a little bit more about your family.'

At the mention of her sister, Sally went very quiet and pressed herself into Oscar. 'Which one?' she asked quietly, 'eldest?' she added, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

'No,' Carrie corrected her, 'the middle one, L-'

But Carrie was interrupted as Sally pushed herself into Oscar crying out, 'I can't be here! I can't be here! Not with her!'

The two older agents looked surprised. 'Why not?' asked Carrie.

'Alex!' Sally moaned, 'she'll tell Alex I'm here and then he'll come and get me!'

Oscar and Carrie exchanged bemused glances. 'Why would she tell Alex?' Oscar asked.

Sally peered up at him. 'You don't know?' she whispered. 'Alex took both of us with him after the accident. He told us it was out adopted sister's fault that our parents were dead. I only learnt the truth after I joined MI9, but my real sister doesn't.'

Oscar felt cold inside. He could still recall Lizzie's words from when she first spoke about the accident. _If it hadn't been for my brother_... Oscar wondered if Lizzie thought that it was her brother who saved her. Another thought struck him: Lizzie had told Oscar that "her family" had taught her the five-finger freeze. Oscar had assumed that she was talking about her parents or Lee, what if it had been Alex?

'Did Alex train your sister as well?' he asked, cutting across the conversation Carrie was starting with Sally. Sally nodded. Oscar looked thoughtful for a moment. 'If we show you who we think your sister is,' he said thoughtfully, 'will you be able to recognise her?'

Sally shook her head. 'Not from a distance,' she said, 'I only saw her at Christmas so I haven't seen her now for about two years.'

'I don't suppose you could tell us much about your eldest sister, the adopted one?' Carrie mentioned hopefully.

Sally shook her head, 'only what Alex has told me.'

Carrie and Oscar looked at each other again. 'How about this,' Oscar suggested, 'let's get Sally down to HQ. She can tell us all she knows about Lee and about Alex. That would give us something to work off. We could show her all the pictures we've got…' He was cut off by a buzzing in his pocket.

'Rose?' Carrie said her communicator.

'You guys better move,' Rose said from HQ, 'we got company and I'm guessing they're here for Sally.'

'Why?' Oscar asked, his grip on Sally's hand tightening.

'Alex!' Sally whimpered. The spies glanced down at her. She was looked back across the playground. They turned.

A trio of SKUL guards were strolling across the school playground. At their head was a tall young man with cropped dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which were fixed on Sally and Oscar. A cruel smiled played about his lips.

'Run!' Oscar instructed, and then the three of them turned and fled from the entrance hall. The four SKUL agents strolled calmly after them.

'Why aren't they in a hurry?' Oscar asked, looking over his shoulder as Alex and his goons disappeared.

'That's why!' Carrie exclaimed skidding slightly as she tried to halt. Behind her, Oscar and Sally stumbled so not to run into her.

Coming up the stairs towards her, from the direction of the Caretaker's cupboard, were five more SKUL agents. Upon seeing the three spies they broke into a run towards them. Oscar and Carrie looked at one another in panic before spinning around and racing back the way they had come. They skidded around the corner and saw Alex coming down it followed by his three crooks. Carrie gripped Oscar's sleeve and tugged him into the nearest classroom. She slammed the lock on the door just as Alex's leering face appeared in the window and the door handle rattled.

'What do we do now?' Oscar cried out in frustration, clutching Sally to him.

'Have you forgotten too, Oscar?' Carrie snapped, crossing the classroom to the window. Alex's face disappeared and there were a series of thuds as something hard slammed into the door. Carrie opened the window and, when it reached the safety latch, kicked it so it snapped at the hinges and crashed open. 'We're on the ground floor!' Carrie pointed out.

Oscar hurried Sally to the open window and lifted her over the sill. Sally managed to give Oscar a look of distain before dropping to the concrete beneath. She landed perfectly. The door behind the teenagers buckled under the force of the kicks.

Oscar turned to Carrie, 'ladies first.' Carrie swung herself over the low sill and joined Sally in the playground. Oscar clambered up just as the door behind him crashed open and a SKUL agent fell into the room. Alex stepped over him and pointed something at Oscar. Oscar realised what it was and leapt down just in time as a freeze wave passed above him.

Oscar took hold of Sally's hand again and they ran across the playground. Oscar looked behind him. Alex was at the window with two SKUL agents. 'Hang on!' Oscar said, skidding to a halt. Sally and Carrie stopped. 'There are only two SKUL goons with Alex; where are the others?'

'There!' Sally yelled, pointing to their left. The rest of the six SKUL agents were running around the corner of the building. Oscar and Carrie raised their communicators to their ears.

'Rose!' Carrie cried, 'some help, please!'

'They're trying to force you in one direction,' Rose said, 'but they don't know the school was well as we do!' She sounded almost excited. 'Head off in the direction they want you to. That should lead you round towards the gym. No doubt they'll want to corner you in the dead end between the gym and the hall. But you can carry on past that, but watch out and speed up. Their plan solely resides on the hope that Alex can cut you off and if you carry on running at that pace you might just make it.' There was a pause as they passed the dead end and then Rose said tentatively, 'can I make a suggestion?' There was no complaint so she continued, 'I think you should split up.'

'No way,' Oscar said immediately, but then had to stop arguing as they saw Alex and his cronies exiting the hall doors ahead of them. They sped up and past them. Alex started shouting and running after them and soon they had a trail of all SKUL agents chasing them.

'I know you may not like this Oscar,' Rose said, as her fellow agents rounded the corner towards the school front doors, 'but they think that you'll go with Sally. Ahead is the fork where you can either go into the school through the entrance hall and if Carrie goes inside with Sally, hopefully Alex will follow you around the school again.' Oscar didn't have the breath to argue; he just nodded and allowed Carrie to take hold of Sally's hand and lead her into the school.

Oscar continued around the far corner before pausing to catch his breath. From around the corner he could hear the SKUL agents arguing. Oscar peered around the corner. Four of the SKUL agents were clustered around Alex who was staring into the school entrance through the glass doors. One of the guards spotted him and pointed towards him with a cry of recognition. Oscar allowed Alex to spot him before ducking back and sprinting off.

'Rose,' he panted into his communicator, 'where are the rest of the SKUL idiots?'

'Alex and two guards are chasing you. Two have gone inside after Carrie and Sally. Four are coming at you in the opposite direction... no... Wait, two have just split off and are going inside. They're going to cut Sally and Carrie off; Oscar you need to get inside!'

'I know that!' Oscar snapped before spotting his way in: Mr Flatley's open window. Oscar hauled himself inside through the narrow gap and into Mr Flatley's office. He shut the window as Alex approached but didn't stick around to watch. He needed to find Carrie and Sally and make sure that they were okay.

Although Carrie had led Sally in the direction of HQ, they had been distracted by a group of teachers. Carrie was supposed to be keeping a low profile so she pulled Sally into an empty classroom to hide until the teachers had passed. When the coast was clear, they hurried out of the classroom.

And then the SKUL guards rounded the corner.

They caught sight of Carrie and Sally before they could back into the classroom. 'Run!' Carrie cried and the girls sped away as the SKUL guards clomped after them. They turned the corner and came to a stop. Two other SKUL guards were coming towards them. 'Oh!' Carrie muttered, 'Rose! Help!'

'Moment,' Rose whispered back. Sally pressed herself into Carrie's back and they started to advance down the hall to keep distance from the guards coming up behind them.

Then the school bell went off. Carrie and Sally were immediately swamped by a throng of schoolchildren bustling out of the surrounding classrooms. The guards were forced back to allow the children to pass or be swept away themselves.

Carrie pulled Sally down into the midst of the crowd. 'You go that way,' she said, pointing back the way they had run. 'Go to the entrance hall and Rose or Oscar will meet you and take you to HQ. I'll try and lead as many away as possible. She grinned reassuringly and Sally nodded; she was scared, Carrie noted: Her brother must be a total nightmare.

Sally nodded again and pushed her way through the crowd, whilst staying in the centre, passing beneath the glaring eyes of the SKUL guards. She's good, Carrie thought, no wonder she got away for so long. Carrie started to move in the opposite direction, not trying to keep her movements discreet. She barely got passed the outstretched hand of the nearest guard before she started running. She heard a shout from behind her and hoped that Sally had got away.

Sally made it to the entrance hall before the SKUL guards trailing her actually spotted her. It also did not help her chances that Alex entered the school building at that moment. Sally gave a shriek and sped away along another school corridor, Alex and the SKUL agents giving chase.

A few minutes later, Oscar arrived. He put his communicator, listened to Rose for a second, cursed quietly and ran after Sally.

Sally was starting to get a stitch. Her legs ached from all the running and she was tired of constantly being on the move. The corridors were clearing making running easier, but also left her with nowhere to hide.

Something was troubling Sally: How had Alex had known she was here? Sally suspected Dr Bateman; she had never liked the creepy head carer and the fact that he wanted to personally escort her was suspicious when one of the lower carers could have handled the simple drop-off. Then there was the fact that her sister was here.

If it was the sister Oscar thought it was, Sally told herself, then there was a probability that she had tipped Alex off. She was on his side after all. Why else would Alex have kept her with him? Thinking about that made Sally wonder: Alex rarely left her elder sister out of his sight, so where was she?

Sally suddenly couldn't run any further. Her breath was coming in short gasps. She could hear the heavy footfalls getting closer; Alex catching up with her. Sally stumbled. If she slipped again, Alex would be upon her. Then again, Alex was closing the gap quickly. He had nearly rounded the last corner, but she was so close and she could hear Oscar calling out to her, maybe around the next corner…

Sally cried out as a hand shot out of the cupboard on the corner and grabbed her arm. Sally was dragged inside and the door slammed shut. She started to inhale deeply so she could cry out but a hand clamped down on her mouth, cutting her intake off short. Sally started to struggle but whoever it was had a strong gasp and wasn't letting go. Whoever-they-were had hold over her arms, so Sally lifted her leg to bang on the door but the stranger stamped her leg down in the way.

Then Sally heard Alex. He passed right by, yelling out to the SKUL cronies to hurry up. 'She's getting away,' he shouted in his rough voice. The heavy footsteps were fading away to be replaced with lighter ones. Sally recognised the voice, now hoarse from yelling for her.

Oscar; Sally started struggling again, harder than ever, but the unknown person clung to her like a spider to its web. She heard whoever-it-was sniff sadly. Oscar ran on, unaware that he had just passed right by her.

Once silence had fallen outside, the stranger let Sally go. Sally swung out at them, but they were anticipating the move and blocked it expertly. 'Stop it,' someone hissed.

Sally tried tugging her arm free and to her surprise, the stranger let go. Sally fell backwards with a clatter, knocking the door open. Sally landed on the floor with a bump. Light was thrown across the strangers features. Sally went pale. The stranger dropped to her level and put her hand on her head comfortingly.

'It's okay! It's okay!' they said gently. Sally stared up at the stranger. They did look familiar…

Lee smiled. 'Hello!' she whispered softly.

Oscar gave up. His legs were throbbing, his head was reeling, and he was out of breath and had been told off for running in the corridors by about seven different teachers. Not that they had given the scary fully grown men in black running around so much as a second glance; actually they had given them third, fourth and sometimes been left staring stupidly after them wondering if they should have said something. That was why they told Oscar off: they knew they could get away with that.

Oscar stopped, red-faced, outside the year ten English lesson so had to instantly duck back out of the way. Thankfully, Mr Flatley was so wrapped up in his own explanations that he barely noticed Oscar, let alone the fact that half his students had fallen asleep.

As Oscar stood, panting, in the middle of the corridor, he was aware of a buzzing coming from his pocket. His communicator was flashing. Wearily, he pulled it from his pocket and pressed it to his ear. 'Rose,' he groaned tiredly, 'I lost her.'

'I know,' Rose said, 'and for a while, I did too. But I can see her now. You must have passed her as you were following Alex. It appears that she hid in the stationary cupboard.'

It took Oscar a while to register where that was. 'I passed that, ages ago!' he complained.

'Oscar,' Rose said sharply, 'someone else is with her. I can't see who it is because the stationary cupboard door is open and blocking my view.'

'Could it be Carrie?' Oscar asked hopefully.

'I'm down in HQ,' Carrie's voice sounded down his communicator.

'I better go,' Oscar said and hung up. He started jogging back the way he had come, wishing that he had stopped a while before and save himself the long run back. He came around the corner a while later and found Sally standing outside the stationary cupboard as Rose had said, looking left and right for whoever was approaching. Upon seeing Oscar she beamed and opened her arms to hug him. Oscar brushed them aside and opened the stationary cupboard door.

'What are you doing Oscar?' Sally asked, half exasperated, half curious. Oscar inspected the gloomy but apparently empty stationary cupboard. Sally tugged at his sleeve. 'Come on Oscar!' she said, 'Alex could return at any moment.'

Oscar turned to her, dropped to her level and stared into her eyes. 'Sally,' he said seriously, 'this is important. Who were you talking to?'

Sally stared back calmly. 'No-one,' she said. Oscar knew she was lying; she didn't sound surprised at the question. He frowned at her. Sally wilted a little. 'They asked me not to say anything.'

'Why not?'

'Safety reasons,' Sally told him. Oscar wasn't sure if this was the truth, but let it pass.

'Come on,' he said, 'let's get you to HQ.' He led Sally away.

From inside the stationary cupboard, someone gave a sigh of relief.

Alex stuck around until lunchtime when the teachers were free to gang together (with Mrs King at the head) and ask the strange men what they were doing. Once they were in a group they thought was big enough however, they couldn't find the men in black anywhere. Alex had ordered the SKUL agents to leave.

This didn't give the teenage spies a reason to drop their guard though. Frank stayed up top fixing some more cameras to the school in case they should return. The spies soon found that they had other problems.

Sally was refusing to say anything now on the subject of her family. Or to be more exact, the subject of her sisters. She wouldn't even give the spies a name to work off. She happily told them all of Alex's secrets (all the ones she knew) and provided information to fill the gap between what had happened to her since her parents deaths. But nothing that would help them with their search for Lee.

The only thing she said – after Oscar pleaded with her for half an hour and bargained with her about the amount of toys he would buy her – was 'all the information you need, you already have. That's what they said,' she continued, pointing up at the ceiling, 'and they should know.'

'Why should they know?' Oscar asked quickly, 'who were they?' but that was when Sally shut her mouth and refused to say anything else.

Oscar sighed and gave up. He moved away from Sally and left her to join Rose and Carrie by the computers were Rose was uploading all the information about Alex they knew onto the MI9 database. Then she uploaded the updates onto the information page Stark had provided them with so updating headquarters will be easy.

'Stark isn't going to be happy,' Rose groaned slightly.

'Well, he's just an old grouch bag,' Carrie muttered.

'He also has control over our careers in MI9,' Rose pointed out.

'Unfortunately,' Oscar added, earning him a large grin from Carrie.

The lift doors opened and Frank walked in. Everyone turned to see whether he had any news on the Alex whereabouts. Frank did not look very optimistic. 'As far as I can tell,' he said, 'they have been driving round the school block waiting for Sally to leave. They're not planning on leaving without her as far as I can tell.' They all moaned quietly. Frank smiled at them. 'Don't worry,' he grinned, 'I've had an idea.'

Oscar and Carrie grinned at one another and groaned together, 'oh no!'

Frank looked at them sceptically, but with a grin still plastered on his face. 'Come on Frank,' Rose reminded him, 'let's hear it.'

'Alex doesn't appear to want to leave, which could be a danger to us as well as the students. I'm going to contact Stark and ask him to send a SWAT team to drive them away. Whilst this happens, we can take Sally back to the safe house.'

'How?' asked Oscar.

'As you are aware, all MI9 HQ's are connected by a series of tunnels,' Frank explained. 'I simply take Sally through the tunnels to the safe house. Easy! Once in the safe house, there is no way they can get to Sally.'

The SWAT team arrived after fifteen minutes. As soon as the van appeared on the scene, Alex gave the order and the SKUL vans drove away. The SWAT team's orders were to stay around St Hopes to give the impression that Sally was still there. Frank and Sally had set off once the order for the SWAT teams had been given.

The three teenagers soon got bored sitting in HQ all afternoon. Carrie kept complaining about the fact that they were stuck underground when it was sunny outside; Rose and Oscar had told her to shut up for the fourteenth time when Rose suddenly called their attention to something.

'Isn't that Lizzie?' she asked, pointing to the screen and a figure who had just stepped out of the library. The other two gathered round. Sure enough, Lizzie was standing in the corridor, checking the coast was clear before setting off towards her lockers.

'Has she been here all day?' Oscar asked.

'That's it!' Carrie exclaimed, 'that must be how Alex knew Sally was here! Lizzie must have told him.'

'No,' Oscar said instantly, 'that's not like Lizzie. Besides, how would she have known? Alex seemed to arrive barely moments after Sally did, almost like he followed the car.'

Carrie murmured something that Oscar couldn't hear. Then she raised her voice, 'but you saw the way Sally reacted when we told her that Lizzie was here. That has to mean something.' Oscar had no reply to that.

The end of day bell went and students began to file out of the school. Rose flicked through the CCTV footage and found Lizzie beside her locker, checking something off a sheet of paper. Every so often, Lizzie would put something from the locker into her bag.

'She's clearing her locker,' Rose remarked, 'we don't need to do that until the end of this week.' At that moment, the footage was cut off to inform Rose that she had an incoming call from Frank. Rose answered it.

'I'm sorry,' they heard Frank gasp. 'I got Sally back. We made it to the safe house.'

'Then why are you sorry?' Oscar asked.

'Dr Bateman,' Frank panted, 'is a SKUL agent. He told Alex we were here. He let him in... Or to be more exact he sent Sally out to him. I tried to stop them, but it was no use. I only just managed to pin down Dr Bateman and that was with the help of other employees and several kids. I'm sorry Oscar,' Frank said as Oscar moaned and collapsed into a chair, putting his head in his hands, 'Alex has Sally now.'

* * *

It's getting good now :D

Tell me what you think. There is a reason I've done what I've done, but you won't find out until the next few chapters! Aren't I evil? :)

Next chapter: Lizzie vs Oscar, Carrie and a SWAT team. But is Lizzie alone in that fight?


	11. A Run for your Money

Here it is. The chapter of ( the BIG, but not all of the) truth. This is where all your thoughts about Lizzie are tossed about wildly and then fed to the crocodiles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oscar, Carrie or Rose. I do own everyone else, particularly the Trio and Lizzie.

* * *

Carrie was talking with the captain of the SWAT team, not caring if her voice was heard by Oscar who sat in a chair, staring miserably at the floor. Since they received Frank's message, Carrie had been insisting that they caught Lizzie for questioning.

'Even if she isn't working for Alex,' she said to Oscar. 'It's best to be safe.'

The worst thing for Oscar was that Chief Agent Stark was behind Carrie's plan all the way. He had even suggested that he'd come and lead the SWAT team, until it was pointed out to him that the three teenagers might as well do it because they were there. So Stark did something that no-one had ever expected him to do.

He put Carrie in charge.

Oscar was sulking at the moment because he didn't believe that Lizzie was their enemy. Yes, she was the middle sister and, yes, the middle sister had been with Alex, but Lizzie could have escaped like Sally had. Dr Bateman must have provided the information that brought Alex to the school.

They were still going to go ahead with this. Oscar's fury welled up inside him; it was wrong. He glanced at the CCTV again. Lizzie was leaning against her locker, fingering her blue book. She went to put it in her bag, paused and put it in her locker. She shut the locker door and began to walk away.

'If we're going to do it, we need to do it now, before she leaves.' Oscar jumped. Carrie had joined him and he hadn't registered it.

'I still don't agree with this.'

'Please, Oscar, just go along with it for now. Lizzie's going to need a friendly face when we take her to Stark.'

'Why are we taking her to Stark? She's innocent!'

'Oscar!' Carrie rounded on him, her eyes pleading, 'You saw how Sally reacted! If her own sister is scared of her, Lizzie is not to be trusted.'

Oscar looked away. Carrie touched his arm to get his attention and gazed down at him apologetically. Then she turned and left. Rose took her place as Oscar, sighing, got to his feet. 'I'm going with them,' he told her.

Rose nodded. 'I suspected you might.'

Carrie and the SWAT team were leaving. Rose motioned to Oscar and began to move away, when Oscar caught her arm. 'Rose,' he said, 'can you do me a favour?' Rose waited patiently. 'Something about this is not adding up, but I can't work it out. I need to go. Please, can you stay and find out what's wrong for me?'

Rose glanced at the lift then back at Oscar. Finally she sighed. 'You're asking a lot of me Oscar,' she said, 'but you're right. There is something; I've been feeling that for a while. You go.'

Oscar grinned at Rose, thanked her, then ran over to the lift. Carrie watched him and then Rose as she sat down at one of the computers. 'Why isn't Rose coming?' she asked Oscar as he joined her.

Oscar glanced back at his other teammate. 'She's checking something out,' he said and the lift doors shut.

Up on the surface, Lizzie had stopped. With a torn look on her face, she scurried back to her locked, opened it and shoved her notebook into her bag. She checked herself and walked off again. Rose noted this with interest before turning back to her work.

Everyone filed out of the lift and immediately the SWAT team split up to cover their positions at all entrances to the school. Oscar, Carrie and the SWAT team captain walked together a way before separating to cover the school building in search of Lizzie.

The plan was to drive Lizzie into the open where the SWAT team can descend. Oscar remembered how Lizzie had dealt with the gang and shivered. There was no way Lizzie could take on the entire SWAT team, no matter how good a fighter she was. A little voice in Oscar's head pointed out that Sally had done it and Lizzie had probably more experience than her sister. Oscar pushed that thought aside.

Oscar turned into the Art corner and almost walked into Lizzie. Lizzie took several steps back in surprise, but when she saw who it was broke into a smile.

'Oscar!' she said happily, 'Didn't expect to see you.' Her expression shifted and she tilted her head to one side, looking Oscar up and down. 'What are you wearing?' she asked.

Oscar shifted his balance from one foot to another before he said uncomfortably, 'what are you doing here Lizzie?'

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

'I asked first.'

'I…' Lizzie paused before saying, 'I... I came to say goodbye.'

Oscar was taken aback. 'Why?' he asked. 'Where are you going?'

Lizzie sighed, unhappily, 'I have so much to explain and so little time.'

'Try.'

'No, Oscar,' Lizzie whispered, 'not now,' and then a little louder, 'Carrie, is that your best attempt at sneaking up on people? I could hear you from this end of the corridor.'

Carrie, who had been creeping up the corridor during half the conversation, stopped mid-tip-toe. Lizzie looked over her shoulder, noticed the SWAT captain at the far end, gave Oscar one last apologetic glance before taking a step towards Carrie and swinging her left leg round in a graceful roundhouse kick. Carrie stepped back to avoid it; Lizzie tilted backwards and turned the kick into a backward handspring into the open Art classroom. The door slammed shut and they heard the bolt slide into place.

Oscar and Carrie pounded the door in frustration. 'If you had just grabbed her,' Carrie yelled at Oscar.

'She would have beaten me easily,' Oscar snapped back, 'I know she is a very good fighter.'

'Stand back,' Carrie commanded. Oscar did as she asked. Carrie twisted and struck out with her foot. The door stood strong. Carrie was about to try again when Oscar stopped her.

'Do you remember what Frank said about this classroom when I was hiding from Agent X? He said it had reinforced windows and no-one can break down the door.'

'So we can't get in,' Carrie concluded as Oscar peered in through the narrow window in the door, 'but Lizzie can't get out. She's cornered.'

'I'll call for back-up,' the captain said, reaching for his walky-talky.

'Don't bother,' Oscar said withdrawing, 'she's outside.'

'She can't be,' Carrie snapped. Oscar offered her his position. Carrie examined the room. 'She might be under a table,' she said stubbornly.

'Look out of the window,' Oscar said.

Carrie looked out and saw Lizzie peering in from the other side. Seeing Carrie looking at her, Lizzie mouthed "sorry" to her before turning and running. Carrie pushed herself away from the door as if she had been given an electric shock and set off at a sprint. Oscar and the captain raced after her.

Lizzie turned the corner into the playground as Carrie pulled open the main entrance. Lizzie skidded to as halt as she saw the SWAT guards at the gates. She turned and saw her way back into the school was blocked by Carrie, shortly joined back Oscar and the captain. SWAT guards were also approaching from the direction Lizzie had just come.

'Cornered,' Carrie said triumphantly, 'just as we planned.'

'You've said that once before,' Oscar said flatly, 'I don't think she is.'

Lizzie glanced in their direction before turning her back on them and running towards the school's two metre high, metal fence. Carrie scoffed. 'There's no way she can get over it.'

Lizzie raced toward the fence, gaining speed. Three feet from it, she leapt. Her right trainer stuck in-between two posts; using her momentum, Lizzie managed the get her left trainer in further up. She caught hold of the metal spikes that topped the fence and vaulted over the top. She landed lightly and set off at a run in the opposite direction from the main gate.

At the captain's order, the SWAT team split up again: half went back to the vans, the other half started after Lizzie on foot. Oscar turned to a flabbergasted Carrie. 'Would you please,' he said, 'stop saying things like "we've got her cornered". It's Sod's law that she'll escape if you say something like that!'

Carrie scowled. 'Where now?' she snapped.

Oscar thought. 'Knowing Lizzie,' he said, 'she'll probably head back to her care home.'

Carrie nodded and called the address to the captain. The captain nodded once. Carrie turned to Oscar, 'he'll meet us there in the van. Come on; let's see if we can catch Lizzie before then.'

Lizzie stopped in the alleyway and bent double, panting heavily. She had been running for a while now and could still hear the cries of the SWAT team. Oscar's face swam in front of her eyes. She inhaled deeply. She had not intended to make friends on this mission, but that could not be helped. At least now there was the chance of the Trio being uncovered.

Hearing the SWAT team getting closer, Lizzie carried on. She rounded the corner and skidded to a halt as she saw who was there. The figure smiled at her.

'Hello again,' he said.

Lizzie looked at him, calculatingly. 'What do you want?'

The man shrugged. 'I thought you may want a hand.'

'Do you have an army ready to combat the SWAT team?'

The figure paused. 'No.'

'Well, then, you're not much use are you?'

The figure laughed. 'Lizzie! You're forgetting who I am!'

Lizzie shivered and looked away. 'No, I haven't forgotten. Thank you.' She started running again.

The figure called after her, 'running to the care home is a little too obvious. Someone has already gone to pick up your stuff. I would go, but I've something to see to.'

Lizzie stopped and allowed herself a small smile. She turned back to the figure. 'That's fine; I can still give MI9 a run for their money,' she said and started running again.

The figure watched her go, chuckling. He slowly moved off, walking back the way he had come towards the black van. Somewhere in the maze of alleyways and dead-ends, the SWAT team's voices echoed and their pounding feet continued on Lizzie's trail.

Rose rubbed the brink of her nose and groaned. For nearly an hour she'd been working non-stop to try and sort this mess out. Every time she started on something new, her lack of information pulled her to a halt. Angrily, Rose started working with the photos they had downloaded from Lizzie's notebook. She pulled no new information from them.

Rose slammed the desktop crossly. Frank had contacted her to say he was on his way back as soon as he had cleared the mess at the safe home up. That would take him another half-an-hour at the least. Rose needed him now. She worked better when there was someone to explain her ideas to. Then there was someone to point out the flaws instead of returning to the same dead end over and over again.

Rose felt like she was trapped in a maze: the answer lay in the centre with all paths she tried stretching out from there. The only trouble Rose was had was that every entrance to the middle was blocked. There was only one path and she wasn't finding it.

'Think Rose,' Rose said to herself, 'think. What would you do if you were answering a maths puzzle and your equation wasn't working?'

The answer to that came to her quietly. Start back at the beginning to try and see where you've gone wrong.

Rose went back to the first image they had of the Trio. She did a match with the picture she had scanned in from Shifter and got a match for every person. She did a match with the Evens family picture and Shifter's photo and got a match for the eldest girl. So they were defiantly right that Lee was the eldest daughter in the Evens family.

Rose didn't know where to go from there. She stared at the little girl clinging to her father's trousers. 'Come on, Lizzie,' Rose whispered, 'show me the answer.'

She stared at the girl for a while, before her gaze shifted to Lee. Then back again. Rose's eyes swung between the two elder Evens', a frown slowly creeping across her face. Rose's eyes darted from the photo of the family to the photo of the Trio. Her eyes widened.

Rose searched through the photos until she found the one she was looking for. She did a match. The match came up positive.

Rose stopped breathing. She was in the centre of the maze staring at the answer, and it took her breath away. All the pathways opened up to her, stretching out in all directions. A few new ones remained shut, locked and bolted. Rose knew that only one person had the key to unlock those answers.

Rose suddenly remembered that she needed to breathe. She inhaled deeply and hit the print button. Grabbing her communicator and her findings, Rose ran for the lift. She knew where she'd gone wrong, where they had all gone wrong. Carrie and Oscar were running straight into danger. She had to tell them. She called for Oscar.

In a dark alleyway, Oscar's communicator started flashing. Carrie pointed it out to him and he stopped to pick it up. 'Rose?'

'Oscar,' Rose said excitedly, exiting the caretaker's cupboard and heading towards the main entrance, 'I know where we've gone wrong! I've worked it out: not everything because there is only one person who can tell us everything and you're currently chasing her.'

'Is she innocent?' Oscar asked, feeling Carrie's gaze boring into him. Fortunately for Oscar, Carrie's communicator started flashing and so she turned away to pick it up.

'Yes!' Rose said, hurrying out of the school building, 'Oscar, listen. I know where Lee is. I've worked everything out. Lee and the Trio; they're…' At that point something collided with Rose's head. Rose grunted slightly before she crumpled and blacked out.

On the other end of the connection, Oscar's insides had gone cold. 'Rose?' he kept repeating, 'Rose?'

'Oscar,' Carrie said. Oscar looked up. Carrie lowered her communicator. 'Lizzie beat them to the care home. All her stuff has gone and…' Carrie suddenly registered the look on Oscar's face. 'What's wrong?'

'Rose had worked it all out,' Oscar said hoarsely, 'she was about to tell me when... Carrie, I think Rose is in trouble.' Carrie bit her lip and looked about them. They had come to a cross of two alleyways. There was no sign of Lizzie.

'Here's what we'll do,' Carrie said at last, 'the captain is going to search the area in the vans. I'll go to the park as that is a place familiar to Lizzie, if she hasn't already gone back to Alex. You go back to the school and see if you can find out what has happened to Rose. Take a few SWAT team members with you.'

'I'll go by myself,' Oscar told her.

'What! Why?'

'I'll move quicker and if I meet anyone we know there will be less questions asked. Go hunt around, but I'm going to discover what Rose found out.'

'And what if SKUL are still around?' Carrie snapped.

'They won't stay at the school; they'll be expecting the SWAT team to return after what has happened to Rose. They probably now know what Rose has discovered so my guess is that they'll be searching for Lizzie too.'

'To take her home no doubt,' Carrie said bitterly.

Oscar shrugged. He looked Carrie up and down. 'Why have you developed this sudden grudge against Lizzie?'

Carrie looked away. 'I hate being used,' she said, 'and it appears that Lizzie has used us to find out where the Trio have been.'

Oscar shrugged again, 'Maybe.' He turned along the left alleyway and hurried away. Carrie watched him sadly for a while before signalling for the SWAT team to follow her and carrying on after Lizzie.

It took Oscar five minutes to reach the school. He darted through the school gates, which had not been locked yet as Frank had not returned. Oscar stopped in the playground to pick up something yellow on the ground. It was half of Rose's communicator; the other half lay a few feet away. There was no sign of their owner except for skid marks on the concrete. Oscar examined the tracks with his spy-pod. The tracks came up positive as SKUL wheel marks.

Feeling sick, Oscar made his way to the caretaker's cupboard and slipped inside. Once down in HQ, he hurried over to the computers. Whatever Rose had been doing, she had closed it down.

Oscar groaned. He'd never be able to recover what she had done. He sat down in one of the chairs and twirled in it, disappointedly.

Something on the desktop caught his eye. Oscar leaned forward. It was a printout of the photo Carrie had taken during the holidays of him and Lizzie. Why had Rose printed this out?

Oscar brought up the photo on the computer screen. It was next to the picture of him as a toddler with the Evens sisters. Oscar smiled at the toddler Lizzie before gazing at the teenager Lee. He sat there awhile before something dawned on him.

Intrigued, Oscar opened up the match-application. He chose the Recent Matches option and scrolled down the list. Three new matches at the top of the list had been used that day, probably by Rose, Oscar thought. He opened them up.

The first one was between the two Trio photos they had. The outcome was obvious. Rose was just checking that the people we were after were the right people, Oscar noted.

The second one was the match that had got them into this wild goose-chase in the first place, the match between the Evens family and Shifter's photo. The outcome Oscar could have guessed as well. Lee was obvious in both pictures.

The last match was between the photo of Lizzie and Oscar that Oscar had found on the desktop and the Evens family photo. Oscar was bemused at this. Why did Rose do this match?

Oscar clicked it. The computer buzzed for a few minutes before showing Oscar the outcome. Like Rose had done minutes before him, Oscar stopped breathing. Now he was in the middle of the maze after tracing Rose's route, staring at the answer.

He put his hands on either side of his head and leaned back, staring at the computer screen. He now knew where they had gone wrong. And it all seemed obvious to him now, every word that Lizzie had said about her family was thrown into a new perspective.

The match had come up positive for one girl alone. For where they had gone wrong, was what they assumed Lizzie was. The computer had matched the Lizzie in the photo with Oscar, with the teenager in the Evens family picture.

Lizzie wasn't Lee's sister.

Lizzie was Lee.

* * *

SCREAM! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! All will be revealed in a few chapters.

In case you are disagreeing with me, look back at the previous chapter and tell me, when does Lizzie ever admit to being Lee's sister? When does any of the Trio say that she's her sister?

Promise I'll update soon.

If you haven't died of shock, please review!


	12. Compramise

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I swore to myself not to write fanfiction whilst away on holiday so that I could focus on my own work.

I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: yaddy yaddy yar... I don't own MI High.

* * *

It took Oscar a long time for the realisation to sink in. Lizzie is Lee. She's the last of the Trio... and Carrie was after her.

As soon as Oscar remembered this, he leapt into action. Printing the match off the computers and remembering to save it, he sprinted for the lift. He bounced from one foot to the other in irritation at the slowness of the lift, racing out as soon as it reached the top and not bothering to change.

Outside the school, he pulled out his communicator. 'Carrie,' he said.

He could hear Carrie panting down the other end of it. 'Oscar!' she sounded relieved, 'are you ok? What has happened to Rose? After you left, I tried her communicator but…'

'That wouldn't have worked. SKUL snapped it when they took her.'

'SKUL have her!' Carrie said, horrified, 'how... how do you...?'

'I matched the SKUL tyre marks I found here,' Oscar replied quickly. He heard Carrie sniff. 'Where are you?'

'In the park. We're searching it for Lizzie, if she hasn't already returned to Alex.'

'She's not with Alex,' Oscar said.

'How do you know that?'

Oscar shook his head. 'Not now, not got the time. I can only say that we all made a huge mistake. I'm not, however, going to stop you looking for Lizzie now; we need to talk to her.'

Down the other end of the connection, Carrie made a disapproving noise but didn't complain. She hung up on him and Oscar sped off in the direction of the park. He needed to find Lizzie before Carrie did or there will be a problem. But there was something that Oscar didn't get.

Why didn't Lizzie just tell them who she was? She could have saved us a huge mix-up and herself a lot of effort, Oscar thought.

He had run down several back lanes and crossed at the high street before he realised. Lizzie hadn't known whether Oracle and Shifter were still active and which side they were on. By keeping her whereabouts hidden from MI9, she had given her friends time to find her and explain their own situations. As Oscar rounded a corner, he realised something else. Lizzie had no doubt chosen St Hopes because of him, Carrie and Rose. Somehow she had known that MI9 agents were going there. She had always allowed herself to stay just beyond their detection, but not so that she could be overlooked.

Oscar was so deep in thought, he almost missed her. Her gasp and cry caught him unawares so for a while he just stared at her. He had stopped running without realising. Then he pulled himself together and stepped towards her.

Lizzie stepped back, warily. She eyed Oscar as she slowly backed off. Oscar glanced round as if looking for Carrie and the SWAT team, but finding himself alone with Lizzie looked back at her. Lizzie tensed as he stepped towards her.

'It's ok,' he said, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

Lizzie's laugh sounded a lot like a bark. 'I'd like to see you try,' she said.

Oscar had to smile, though it was a sad one. She was so wary of him. He took another step forwards and whispered, 'Lee.'

Lizzie's expression changed in an instant. Gone was her look of mistrust and a softer edge gradually replaced it. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled. 'You worked it out then,' she said, impressed.

Oscar wrinkled his nose and said, 'well, Rose worked it out first, I just followed her footsteps.'

Lizzie looked around. 'Where is Rose?' she asked. 'I didn't spot her chasing me.'

'You saw Carrie and the SWAT team then,' Oscar said.

Lizzie grinned. 'They came close-' she held her thumb and index finger so they were roughly an inch apart '-to catching me. But they've forgotten that I've lived in this area much longer than they have. I gave them the slip, but not before I'd taken a good look at them.'

Oscar raised an eyebrow. 'Why did you stop?'

Lizzie shrugged. 'I needed a break... and I needed to call someone. Where's Rose?' Oscar explained. Lizzie stared at him sadly, before saying softly, 'I'm sorry, Oscar.'

Oscar smiled. 'Don't be. It's not your fault.' Then his smile slipped and he sighed. 'This is going to be complicated to explain to Carrie.'

Lizzie sighed too. 'It's complicated full stop,' she said. She paused before muttering, 'my whole life's complicated.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Oscar asked in a whisper, 'why did you let us run around after you, when you were there all along?'

Lizzie looked at him. 'Oscar,' she said patiently, 'would you have believed me?'

Oscar was about to say yes, but Lizzie's expression made him stop and think. After a while he said, 'no, you're right. I don't think I would have.'

Lizzie smiled a small smile. 'Besides,' she said, pulling her loose hair back from her face, 'it would have ruined the whole game.'

'Game,' Oscar repeated disbelievingly. Lizzie laughed and someone at the other end of the street yelled, 'Oscar! Stop her!'

Carrie and the SWAT team were running up the road from the far end. Lizzie looked back at them, a mixture of fear and sadness in her eyes. Oscar took one look at Carrie, looked at Lizzie then pushed Lizzie behind him slightly so he stood between her and the SWAT team. 'Do you want to run?' he asked Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head. 'Not really,' she said, 'Carrie needs to know and I've got backup on the way anyway.'

Carrie had stopped dead when she saw what Oscar had done. 'Oscar,' she screamed, 'what are you doing?'

Oscar could see a flash of betrayal flicker in her eyes. Guilt welled up inside him. He shook his head slightly and said, 'Sorry, Carrie. This is wrong. We were wrong.'

Carrie shook her head in doubt. 'I don't understand.'

'Give me a chance,' Oscar said, 'let me explain. Trust me!'

Carrie stared at him and Oscar stared back. After a long while, Carrie slowly nodded.

'Oscar!' Lizzie said sharply, and Oscar could hear the fear in her voice. He looked over his shoulder.

A SKUL van had just rounded the corner and sitting in the front passenger seat was Alex. His cold eyes fixed on Lizzie and Oscar could feel the icy hatred passing between them. Lizzie whirled round to him.

'Go,' she snapped, 'run!'

Oscar staggered backwards as if struck by the force in her words and asked, 'what about you?'

Lizzie cocked her head on one side and pointed upwards, indicating Oscar should listen. Over the rumble of distant traffic and the oncoming van, Oscar could hear the roar of an engine growing closer. Lizzie's eyes flashed as she replied, 'backup. Go!'

Oscar turned and ran towards Carrie. She seemed to have realised what was going on as the entire SWAT team was now sprinting at Oscar as fast as they could. Glancing over his shoulder, Oscar could see Lizzie running in the opposite direction – towards the oncoming SKUL vehicle. Oscar slowed slightly. What was she doing?

Alex seemed to be thinking the same thing for, although he was laughing, he seemed to look nervous as if anticipating Lizzie to do something miraculous and escape. Lizzie didn't break pace, but charged at the van head-on. A metre from the bumper, Lizzie leapt as Alex pulled out his gun. Her hands jerked downwards as if she was pounding the air around her and she rose higher. Her feet struck the bumper and rebounded upwards as Alex pulled the trigger. The bullets missed Lizzie and sped into the concrete not far from Oscar. This seemed to wake Oscar from his trance slightly because he started running again.

Lizzie meanwhile had run down the top of the van and leapt off the other end where a black and blue motorbike was parked on the corner. The figure on the bike pulled his helmet off and Oscar recognised Shifter. He yelled something to Lizzie, who replied quickly and sprang behind him, tugging a helmet on and clinging onto Shifter's leather jacket. She turned to face Oscar and Oscar could feel the gaze of her green eyes though they were hidden from him before the motorbike roared into life and she was whisked away.

Alex, who had been watching in a wing mirror, swore so loudly Oscar could hear him. It was that that make Oscar realise how close the SKUL van was to him. The SWAT team were still a considerable distance, but gaining all the time. It was about time that Alex turned the van round and fled. But Alex's attention had changed. So had his expression. It no longer did it show his disappointment and frustration. He was now staring at Oscar with a mixture of glee and smugness. Oscar could easily read in it "I might not be able to get her, but I can have you instead".

Oscar picked up the pace, but so did the van, screeching round in a tight curve to block Oscar's path. The last thing Oscar saw was Carrie's terrified expression before Alex aimed his gun at him.

Something hit Oscar in his neck. It stung crazily. Raising a hand to it, Oscar realised that it was an inch long dart. His vision swam and darkness swamped him, Carrie's scream of 'Oscar!' ringing in his ears.

'Yes Mam, I understand. Of course Mam. Yes... Carrie?' Carrie looked up. Frank bent over her anxiously. 'Are you alright?' he asked.

Carrie said nothing, but looked away glumly. Frank made an understanding face and patted Carrie's shoulder. He had returned to HQ shortly after a distraught Carrie, who had had to be led down the lift by the SWAT team captain. She had screamed at everyone for a long time that they needed to go after Oscar. When no-one said or did anything, she had slunk away to the computer area and sat there dejectedly whilst the SWAT captain informed Frank, who in return told the Head of MI9, what had happened and what they suspected had happened to Rose. Frank had tried to console Carrie, but Carrie shrugged him away. In the end, Frank had just left her.

Carrie let a tear trickle down her check. She could see Oscar's face in her mind; his expression had been a mixture of acceptation and terror. He'd been just as scared as she had been for him.

Carrie let out a howl of anguish and several of the SWAT team members moved away from her as she started crying properly now. That just deepened Carrie's sense of loss, there was no-one now who understood properly, no-one who'd comfort her. Carrie thought she heard the captain say to Frank, 'just leave her. I find it's best to leave women to morn, or they just strike out at you.'

Carrie's breathing shuddered and she lashed out at the computer under the desk. She banged on the desk and howled in misery. She could see the reflections of all men moving to the far end of the HQ, or to the soundproof room where Carrie would not be heard.

Carrie heard a beep and lifted her head. Her pounding had dislodged a mouse and the computer screen opposite her had flickered into life. Oscar hadn't switched off when he had left. Carrie's heart rose slightly, thinking that she could see what Oscar and Rose discovered, but was dismayed to find that Oscar had closed down. And Carrie had no clue where to start.

Carrie growled in annoyance and went to switch off when an icon caught her eye. She'd been sent a message. Carrie froze momentarily and glanced over her shoulder at the SWAT team that remained. They weren't looking at her, not paying her any attention.

Carrie opened the message. It was very brief, but Carrie thought very insightful. "Carrie, meet me at the corner at 6:25. Might need your help. Putting a plan together to rescue Sally, Oscar and Rose. Tell no-one the real reason; the Trio want to remain secret. Oracle."

Carrie thought about this. Clearly, the Trio had been informed of Oscar and Rose's fate (possibly by an insider, Carrie thought and her heart leapt at the thought that the Trio knew the Mole), and they wanted to do something rather than sit back and let MI9 sort it out, which was what Carrie had been told to do. Probably because of Sally, Carrie thought sullenly. Then a though struck her. Why did Oscar and Rose matter to the Trio?

They "might" need her help though. This sounded to Carrie like they were getting other people to help them. Carrie's brow furrowed as she wondered who. Certainly not Stark or anyone from MI9 or Oracle wouldn't have told her not to tell anyone.

Carrie checked her watch. The time flashed at 6:23, she'd have to hurry. Carrie stood and had marched to the lift before the SWAT team realised what she was doing. She called to them, 'need fresh air. Hyperventilating,' as the doors shut.

Carrie reached the corner thirty seconds to go, but she thought that might not matter. She peered round hopefully, waiting. She tapped her foot and glanced round when a thought struck her. What if this was a trap? What if Alex had hacked into the MI9 computer system and sent that message?

Carrie looked round more warily now. She heard a screech of tyres from the street ahead of her and turned to see a black car – she didn't know what make it was but it was one of those that was self-constructible judging from the number plate – with black tinted windows swerve around the corner going at twice the speed limit and she jumped back as it braked and stopped with a squeal of protest from the tyres in front of her. The front passenger door was flung open and someone yelled, 'get in!'

Carrie peered in. Shifter was sitting behind the wheel, glancing back the way he'd come and looking irritable. When he saw Carrie's hesitation, he snapped, 'are you coming or not?'

'I am,' Carrie said waspishly, feeling anger bubble at Shifter's tone.

'Well, hurry up, here they come,' Shifter said. Carrie swung in and glanced over her shoulder. A black van had veered round the corner. Shifter accelerated fast and Carrie only just had time to pull the door closed before a lamppost took it off. Instead it scraped along the door until Shifter yanked the steering wheel and the car jerked away from the kerb.

Carrie's breathing accelerated with the car as Shifter put his foot down to three times the speed limit and skidded round the next corner.

'Speed limit too low for your liking?' Carrie asked, trying to keep the cheer in her voice. To her she just sounded anxious.

Shifter barked a laugh and jeered at her, 'too fast for you?'

'No!' Carrie said defensively.

Shifter's laugh came out as a hiss this time and he said, 'we need to lose them.' So saying he turned the wheel violently so that the car swerved, narrowly missed a post-box and burst onto the main road. Carrie, who wasn't wearing her seatbelt, was thrown forward and hit her chest on the glove-compartment.

'Ouch!' she exclaimed.

'Put your seatbelt on,' Shifter snapped.

Carrie glanced at him. 'You put your seatbelt on!' she said.

Shifter turned the car onto a smaller road and said matter-of-factly, 'I've got quicker reflexes. Put your belt on!'

It did seem, Carrie thought as she tugged her belt across her, that Shifter was right. He seemed to be glued to his seat, barely shifting, moving with the car whilst she was tossed around like a sack of potatoes. Shifter pressed a button on the dashboard next to a screen Carrie had assumed was the sat-nav as that was what it was in any other car. But when Shifter pressed the button, Oracle's face flashed onto the screen. He seemed to be waiting for this.

'Shifter,' he exclaimed, 'you got her! And picked up a tail I see,' he added teasingly.

Shifter grunted. 'That's why I'm driving,' he said. 'Is this it?'

'Yes,' Oracle said, 'the others are arriving by their own methods.' Carrie felt pride rise inside her; she was right, there were more joining them. That was soon damped by curiousity. Who were the "others"?

Shifter seemed to be eating the inside of his check. Finally he spat, 'how do I lose them?' He gestured with his head over his shoulder at the van.

Oracle laced three fingers together so they rested on top of the opposite hand and pressed his little fingers and thumbs together. At length he asked, 'how close are you?'

'Not far,' Shifter said through gritted teeth, turning into a lane smaller than the last. The van skidded almost passed the entrance, but didn't lose them.

Oracle considered something they couldn't see before saying, 'ok, raise your insulation and I'll lower the net.'

Shifter closed his eyes momentarily in prayer, nodded jerkily and pressed the button. Oracle's face vanished. Shifter flicked a few switches, chose a couple of options on the screen and then pressed a button that had glowed green. As he did this, Carrie heard a series of thunks and something whined. Shifter swivelled in his seat to check the position of the van before swerving the car right into a side lane.

Something scraped the top and sides of the car, Carrie saw that they had passed through a hole in a metal net and she heard a fizzing sound. She looked behind her to see that the top of the van had been caught in the top of the net and the van was flickering electric blue as currents travelled up and down it. The engine in the van cut out. Then Shifter turned another corner and Carrie lost sight of the van.

There was a pause as both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Shifter's speed however didn't decrease until about ten minutes later when they reached a lone alleyway that the car could only just slide down. A garage door was open about halfway down. Shifter turned in there and the door slammed closed behind them.

Shifter clambered out. Carrie followed shakily. She looked around her. The garage was bare with a small door to one side, a workbench with a few tools on it and a motorbike. The motorbike Carrie noted that Lizzie had escaped on earlier.

She pointed to it. 'Is that yours?' she asked.

'Yep,' Shifter said. He was leaning against the car, watching her.

Carrie looked between Shifter and the bike. 'You helped Lizzie escape.'

'Of course.'

'Why?' Carrie asked incredulity barely hidden in her voice.

Shifter raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you know?' he asked.

Carrie's brow furrowed. 'Know what?' she said suspiciously.

Shifter's second eyebrow joined his first. Then he chuckled and said, 'all will be revealed soon.' He stood up straighter and came round to Carrie's side. 'Ladies first,' he said, gesturing with a mock bow towards the wall opposite the garage door. Carrie moving in the direction of the smaller door and Shifter laughed. 'That,' he told Carrie, 'leads to the house, not our base.'

Carrie glared at him. Then she folded her arms and said, 'well, the entrance will be hidden won't it, so how do I know where to look?' Shifter chuckled. His laughter stopped when they heard an engine approaching slowly. Carrie stared at Shifter who had gone stiff. 'I thought we'd lost them.'

'We did,' Shifter muttered back, 'but they're now searching for tracks of us. Let's move.' He strode past Carrie towards the wall, pressed a bottle top on a can of paint and walked through the wall. Carrie stared. Shifter's head came back through the wall and he growled, 'are you coming?'

Carrie staggered towards him. His expression softening, Shifter held out a hand and helped Carrie though. Carrie thought it a very weird sensation to step through the wall. The other side revealed itself to be a lift, not unlike the one back at St Hopes, except this one had a sliding door that Shifter was currently holding open. He slid it shut and Carrie heard a click. There was a shudder and then the lift dropped, faster and more suddenly than the one at St Hopes and forcefully reminded Carrie of the theme park ride at Drayton Manor named Apocalypse. The lift stopped just as abruptly and Carrie slipped to the floor as her knees gave way. She felt like she had left most of her major organs at the top.

Shifter allowed himself a small smile before he helped Carrie to her feet and kept hold of her until she had regained her sense of balance. Then he pulled the door open.

The Trio's HQ was square in shape with a large screen on one wall, surrounded by four smaller ones and three computers. Another wall contained a large board on which was pinned papers, notes and photos all lit by a white light from the board. A workbench similar to Frank's back at St Hopes stretched the final wall Carrie could see and was littered with mechanical inventions of all shapes and sizes with blue-prints, formulas and other diagrams pinned above several. The dark colour of the walls and floor reminded Carrie of the HQ she was so used to. She stepped into the room and turned to see the final wall.

She was taken aback by the colours that jumped out at her from the wall. Someone had painted a castle towering high above the door perched on what looked like the side of a cliff. Carrie could see trees and other wild looking plants growing on the mountainside to the left of the castle. The cliff fell away vertically so that it passed the side of the door. The right side of the castle was open sky with a couple of clouds, birds and, in the far distance, an aeroplane. Stretched below that was a vivid landscape of rolling hills, some barren, some covered in luscious grass, forest and farmland. There was even a lake, though it looked tiny from that distance. It gave Carrie a huge impression of how high up the castle was. The sun hovered in the sky on the far right of the wall so that the castle's turrets and the pillars beside the main door were picked out by yellow gleams of sunlight.

'Do you like it? It took me almost two months to paint that, with help of the guys of course.'

Carrie spun round. Lizzie had entered through a door to the left of the giant screen. Carrie had never seen Lizzie dressed in black, or leather. Lizzie's face looked slightly paler than normal and her hair was pulled back from her face in a high ponytail. She smiled at Carrie, happily. When Carrie didn't return any of the warmth, it faltered and disappeared altogether. Lizzie gulped, now looking rather upset and whispered, 'you still don't trust me do you?'

Carrie shook her head. Lizzie looked very hurt by this, and then Shifter said, 'Lizzie, she doesn't know yet.'

Lizzie looked at Shifter and then back at Carrie. 'Oscar knew,' she said, 'Rose knew. How come…?'

'They didn't tell me,' Carrie said harshly.

Lizzie put her head on one side and said sadly, 'knowing didn't do them much good did it?'

'You don't care!' Carrie screamed. She was furious: how could Lizzie say that so calmly? Lizzie was still gazing at Carrie levelly, which enraged Carrie even more. 'You don't care do you? You can just sit back and relax because there is nothing you can do! That is just so...' Carrie struggled to find the right word, failed and so gave up, 'I've been left alone and it's your entire fault.' She pointed a finger at Lizzie accusingly.

Lizzie stared at the quivering Carrie and then said, 'yes Carrie, it is my fault. I should have told you earlier.'

'That you were deceiving us and using us to find the Trio's whereabouts!' Carrie yelled.

'No,' Lizzie started, but Carrie cut across her.

'Did you know that she was with that evil, twisted brother of hers?' she asked rounding on Shifter. Lizzie's eyes flashed dangerously, but Carrie missed it.

'Lizzie,' Shifter said, taken aback, 'with Alex?' Then to Carrie fury, Shifter burst out laughing.

Carrie screamed with frustration. This only made Shifter laugh harder. Carrie charged at them like an angry bull and suddenly all the hilarity had gone from Shifter's face. As Carrie's punch swung round, Shifter caught it and, quicker than Carrie could anticipate, had twisted her arm beneath her and pinned both her fists to her chest.

'Shifter!' Lizzie said sharply, 'let her go. She doesn't understand.'

Shifter growled but released Carrie. Carrie straightened up and glared at Shifter. Lizzie coughed to get Carrie's attention again. She fixed Carrie with a stern gaze and when she spoke her voice was firm, but softer. 'Do not make accusations like that again Carrie. You have been sadly misinformed when it comes to me. Alex is not my brother.' Carrie started to protest but Lizzie raised a hand. 'By adoption, legally he is, but both of us will happily say that we are not related. Alex believes this so much that he has tried to kill on numerous occasions.'

'Don't you see?' she asked when Carrie looked confused. 'I was the girl adopted into the Evens family. Carrie: I am Lee.'

A stunned silence met her words. Carrie stared at Lizzie, who stared back calmly. Carrie started to shake her head. 'How…?' she whispered.

'All in good time,' Lizzie said, foreseeing Carrie's question. She took her arm and steered her in the direction of the chairs in front of the big screen. Oracle had been seated in one of these during the argument and got out of it to offer it to Carrie. As Carrie dropped into it, Lizzie turned back to Shifter and said, 'Luke, will you get Carrie something to drink? I think the kettle with have boiled by now.'

Shifter growled something Carrie didn't catch and slouched out through the door Lizzie had entered by. Carrie opened her mouth to ask Lizzie something, but the latter shook her head. 'Not now, Carrie,' Lizzie said gently. 'When the others arrive.'

'Speaking of the others,' Oracle said, leaning over one of the computers and starting to type, 'I better lower the holographic cover; they've arrived.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I will try and get another chapter up soon!

Please tell me what you are thinking!


	13. The Trio Revealed

Sorry it's taken so long. This chapter is a lot of talking, to warn you in advance but everything is explained here.

Claimer: I own the Trio, the Professor and the idea behind this! I think I own this idea anyway...

* * *

Carrie accepted the mug of hot chocolate from Shifter and glanced about her. She still could not believe that she was really here, surrounded by the Trio: after all the research that she had done with Rose and Oscar, after finding out so much about them, coming to idolise them in a way. And that one of them had been at her school, in her lessons, had hung with her at the weekends. Carrie was having trouble believing that Lizzie was Lee.

She wasn't the only one. Sitting in a semicircle in front of the computers were a group of agents Carrie had never met, but had heard about from Rose. Listing them from left to right they were: the Worm, Violet, Lewis, Blaine, Daisy and then herself. The Trio faced them in the three leather chairs which reminded Carrie of the television programme Mastermind.

Carrie remembered Violet, Lewis and the Worm from the Valentine mission, although they hadn't meet her. They had been very uptight with Shifter since they arrived, as Carrie had been for a long time after his attack on her. They're attitude to Lizzie on the other hand could not have been more different. As soon as the lift touched the bottom and they had spotted her, Violet had gasped and screamed, 'Lizzie!' before hurtling across the room to hug her.

'What are you doing here?' Violet had demanded next as her teammates jogged over to the reunion. Shifter, who had been standing several paces in front of Lizzie ready to greet the new arrivals, looked mildly surprised and then turned to stare over his shoulder with the kind of look that read "Hello? Am I not here?" which made Carrie giggle.

Blaine and Daisy had been much calmer during the introductions, although Blaine got a little bothered when Daisy asked Shifter where he worked out. To Carrie's relief, they had all accepted her into their little team, despite the obvious fact that she was newcomer and had no clue what they were talking about when they started to talk about Lenny, ninjas and a James Blonde.

They had insisted that Carrie told them everything about the Trio mission, particularly Violet, Lewis and the Worm who had had the mission before Carrie and her team.

'And to think that you were sitting next to me in Maths the entire time,' Lewis said with a laugh, punching Lizzie on the shoulder. Lizzie barely swayed, which reminded Carrie about how tought Lizzie must be because that had looked like a hard punch.

'Well that was kind of the point,' she said, 'and then you lost the mission so it was time to move on. I got in touch with Max's little sister, who works for MI9, and found out where they were thinking of sending the mission next. I was pretending to be Max, obviously, otherwise it would have given the whole game away. When I knew it was going to St Hopes, I started the fight in the playground and got my entire care home expelled.'

'Don't you feel guilty about that?' Violet asked.

Lizzie pulled a face. 'Violet, if I felt guilty every time I did something like that, I would have no room now for any other kind of emotion. I am a cruel heartless b-' (Lizzie called herself something that made Daisy gape at her and Shifter snort softly) 'that needs to recognise that guilt is not an emotion I should dwell on.'

Carrie barely recognised this new Lizzie. Violet seemed to feel the same because she said in a quiet voice, 'you've changed, Lizzie.'

'No,' Lizzie told her, 'I have to be like this. You'll see why…'

That was what they were waiting for now, sitting in the interrogation circle, waiting for someone to ask the question that would reveal all. But no-one seemed to want to be the one to ask it.

It was Blaine who finally said, 'let's drop the pleasantries.' He leant forward in his chair. The other five watched him with baited breath. The Trio were impassive. 'Are you,' Blaine said, 'or are you not the Trio?'

It was a massive anticlimax. Everyone laughed. 'Yes Blaine,' Shifter chuckled, 'we are the Trio. Why do you doubt that?'

'You're too young,' Blaine commented and Carrie knew this was true. Lizzie was sixteen and Shifter and Oracle must be about twenty/nineteen. How then could they been the fabled Trio that have been working for MI9 for years and that disappeared nine years ago. The Trio waited for him to expand, but he didn't.

Carrie decided to ask something that he been bothering her for a while. 'Why the codename Lee?' she asked. 'Shifter and Oracle I can understand, but Lee has no reference to anything.'

'They're my initials,' Lizzie explained, 'Lizzie Emma Evens.'

'We used them when referring to a certain situation,' Shifter added, 'but MI9 heard us using them and thought they referred to Lizzie. So that is how Lizzie became Lee.'

'And it's been very useful,' Lizzie commented, 'people don't realise that you're talking about a code or mission when using such a causal name.'

'What was the certain situation?' Daisy asked.

That was it. That was the question. They could tell by the way the Trio exchanged glances as if to ask "who should start?" before Oracle announced, 'I'll start with the Professor.' The other two nodded.

Oracle swivelled in his chair and began typing at the computer. Moments past until finally he pulled up a photograph of an old man with thinning white hair, hollow cheeks, horn rimmed spectacles and a hard expression. 'This,' Max said, turning back to face the six gathered, 'is Professor Anthony Schmitz. He was a German who believed that Adolf Hitler was right about there being a perfect race. Unlike Hitler, he saw that blonde, blue-eyed people had their faults as much as everyone else did. He believed that you could create the perfect human using a chemical formula and injecting it into the person whilst they were a child so to corrupt the DNA young.

'I'll give you one thing; Schmitz may have been crazy, but he was also very clever. He invented a formula that he thought would create the perfect person, but he needed something to test it on. We don't know exactly how he came across us, but he managed to find three health babies, us. We know we weren't the first but we are the only three to have survived.

'Maybe he stole us from hospitals; maybe he rescued us from the arms of dead parents. Either way, babies became his test subjects. It wasn't long before he had perfected the formula and injected it into three different children. He never saw how it turned out, for a couple of days later his home in the Alps was raided by MI9. They had heard from their mole about a meeting between Professor Schmitz and another scientist, a scientist who was at that moment under investigations for treason in England. They raided the castle,' Oracle nodded to the painting on the far wall and they all turned to look at it, 'and found us. That picture was taken by a member of the raiding party.' He paused to glance at Lizzie.

Shifter continued the story, 'we were split up and sent to different care homes. I was sent to an orphanage run by an elderly couple of MI9 agents who cared for me, taught me and trained me.'

'I was adopted by a middle class couple who taught mathematics and engineering at university,' Oracle said. Both boys glanced at Lizzie who was staring at the far wall with a distant look in her eye.

She cleared her throat and said, 'and I by Isaac and Jenna Evens, the leading couple of the MI9 raiding party.' This piece of information raised several eyebrows. Lizzie managed a grin. 'They always wanted a girl,' she said humourlessly, 'rather ironic that they adopt one and end up with three.' Her eyes became distant again and she muttered, 'I suppose you can see why Alex thought there was no point for me.'

Everyone stared at her. Shifter reached out a comforting hand but Lizzie shook him off. She took a deep breath and continued the tale. 'You neither want or need to hear about Luke and Max's lives. Needless to say they are very boring and full of uninteresting things like Luke being mistaken for his headmaster once whilst shapeshifting and Max freezing time to complete a supposedly unfinishable exam. For we started to realise that we weren't... normal.'

'That is an understatement,' Shifter said.

Lizzie prodded him in the ribs. 'My turn,' she said, 'no interrupting.' Shifter mimed zipping his lips. 'Good,' Lizzie said. 'I grew up with the Evens family. I was told from an early age that I was not born into that family, but I should consider it as if I was. I love my sisters. I loved my parents. I suppose I did like my brother. He was good to me until Jessica arrived and then he started to drift away. I had learnt about my gifts and heritage from about seven onwards. From then on, my parents trained me to be an MI9 agent.'

Lizzie shrugged. 'Maybe it was the lack of support that caused Alex to swap sides. Maybe it was jealousy that I could do so many things that he had to just dream about…'

'What is…?' Carrie started, but then everyone else went 'Shh!'

Lizzie's eyes were out of focus again. 'Aged fourteen,' she said, 'I entered the MI9 trained scheme.'

'That young!' Daisy exclaimed. The others looked at her. She flushed and murmured to her feet, 'Blaine and I are doing that, but you have to have past your GCSE's at least.'

Lizzie smiled. 'You must remember Daisy, when we joined this was around 1995 and they were only just introducing the under twenty training scheme. We were easily the youngest.' She paused and let Shifter take over the commentary of the story.

'So we go to the MI9 training school and meet each other. We were always put together because we were the youngest. I'm the oldest of us and I was fifteen at the time. But despite this, we excelled at everything we did. We outclassed everyone in fitness (Max being a slight exception), technology and gadget usage (which was not my strong point) and general knowledge (which Lizzie failed dismally).' He took this opportunity to grin at the female Trio member.

Lizzie shifted slightly and snapped back, 'but I've had nine years to catch up thanks to you.'

Shifter's grin vanished. They glared at each other before Blaine coughed to bring them back to Earth. 'School,' Shifter continued hurriedly, 'was fun for the first time. Maybe next year you, Carrie and Violet, Lewis and Worm will discover that. I'm sure that Daisy and Blaine will happily vouch for it.'

'It took about a year for us to discover who each other were. This news only strengthened us and we became closer than ever. It was our final year and we had one mission ahead of us, the big mission that would determine whether we stayed in MI9 or not. All the little missions that we did during our training, they would mean nothing compared to this. And that's when things started to go wrong.'

'Firstly,' Lizzie said, 'it was that my parents' identities were discovered by SKUL. We don't know this for sure but we suspect that Alex gave them to SKUL. That was definitely the moment he turned bad…'

'Then we had our mission,' Shifter said, cutting across Lizzie, who had gone quiet again, 'which was a success.'

'So we did a quick tour of our families to tell them in person the good news,' Oracle said. There was a pause and then both boys looked at Lizzie.

Without waking from her reverie, Lizzie began talking. 'It was whilst we were at my parents' that it went from bad to worse. Alex was there. He heard my congratulations from my parents. I think that was what steeled his heart to do what he did. Whilst Luke and Max went into town to buy gifts for their families, he asked whether I'd join him and Jessica for a walk.' She looked up and saw that all six were looking confused. 'Jessica is the middle sister,' she explained, 'she must have been about seven at the time. Sally had just had her first birthday and so my parents didn't want to leave the house.'

'They had chosen a small village in the Alps because it reminded them of when they first met me. The night before a couple on their honeymoon had come to the hotel where Luke and Max were staying – there being no room in my parents' chalet – and announced that they had found a strange castle in the mountains but had not been able to find the path to it. Knowing what this was, we were eager to look for it. Alex suggested to me that we could walk Jessica to the top of the nearest mountain and see whether we could see any glimpses of it. Foolishly of me, I agreed; I was blinded by the idea that I could see the place where life first filled me, for that was what I knew it was.'

The moment was drawing close; Carrie could feel it in the air. Lizzie was about to tell them how her parents died.

The tension was rising. Shifter and Oracle were ready in their seats, ready to continue should Lizzie be unable to.

But Lizzie took a deep breath and said, 'it was on the way down when he did it. We, of course, couldn't see anything of the castle. He asked me to wait a little, said Jessica was tiring. She was behind me; I didn't know that she wasn't. He started shouting at me. He pulled out a gun. I could see Jessica now, unconscious, the discarded syringe lying not far from her. I was blinded by anger. I ran at him. He fired at me, but I had been trained. I dodged. We struggled and wrestled to get control of the gun. He was shouting at me,' Lizzie's tempo was quickening as her breathing increased, tears starting to stream down her face, 'I can't remember the exact words, but he was shouting something along the lines that I wasn't a real sister, that I was a cuckoo and that I should be left alone. Then he continued to say that he'd find the castle and that he'd inject himself and then he'd become the greatest villain and all would bow to him. He was saying some crazy stuff.

'I told him he was mad.

'He told me that I was blind.

'Then there was an explosion and a rockslide. I realised too late that he was trying to push me into it, the idea being that it was to crush me. He didn't know me that well. The rockslide that was supposed to kill me went around and down the mountainside, towards the unprotected chalet where my parents were.' There was an uncomfortable silence. 'The rest is history,' Lizzie said sharply and swivelled in her chair so she could have some privacy to blow her nose. No-one said anything whilst she did this. When it became obvious that Lizzie was not going to continue, Oracle took up the tale.

'Lizzie told no-one that Alex was behind it. Her sisters had disappeared with him and we only know now what happened to them. We had to assume them dead.' He glanced at Lizzie who made no movement. 'A new year, a new start we thought. We were wrong in some ways but in others... we didn't how big the change would be.'

'My parents' home was raided at the end of January. Somehow, they managed to be taken from the MI9 safe home two weeks later. As you know, that was what forced me to go against my friends, for, like Lizzie, I could not leave my family.'

'How is that like Lizzie?' the Worm queried.

'I could not tell people it was Alex,' Lizzie said, turning back round, 'because I still saw Alex as my brother. It has actually taken me nine years to realise that he is a murdering traitor.' They were all taken aback by the power of her words and the calmness in which she said them.

'What happened on that mission?' Carrie asked quietly.

The Trio looked at one another, again questioning who should start. Finally Lizzie nodded and continued the narrative, 'since we now knew that SKUL knew about us, or a little about us, we started searching for information about us in the SKUL databanks and discovered that they had somehow uncovered the plans for the machinery that the Professor used to stabilise and inject us... they had the plans for the Professor's machinery. It turns out that it was stolen by an MI9 agent who had similar views to Alex and had been on the MI9 raiding party all those years ago. At New Year, we went on a mission to break into a SKUL headquarters and discover how far they had got with the machines…'

'Oscar remembers that,' Carrie said. She noticed the other five looked confused and added, 'he's my other teammate. Lizzie knew his mum.'

'Oh yes!' Lizzie said and then she laughed, 'Jade Dixon-Halliday: she was my tutor when I was an MI9 agent-in-training. We got tutors because we were the youngest and I was put with Jade. Don't tell Oscar,' Lizzie said, dropping her voice to a whisper, 'but I remember Oscar when he was a baby. He was so cute!' Carrie giggled.

'Yeah,' she said, trying to remember the point she had been trying to make, 'well Oscar says that he can remember going to a New Years Eve party and that they said it was a shame that you couldn't be there.'

'Sounds about right,' Oracle said, 'we had been planning to have a big reunion of all our old Training classmates and of course tutors, to cheer Lizzie up, but then we got called out.'

'Does that mean that you knew Oscar's dad?' Carrie asked, more out curiosity than anything.

'Vaguely,' Lizzie said.

'We're getting off-topic,' Shifter warned.

'Sorry,' Lizzie and Carrie said together.

'Mission,' Oracle said in the awkward silence that followed. 'So yeah, I had to ruin it. The mission was to destroy the warehouse where SKUL were storing all the machines and machine parts that they had made in the Professor's likeness. We found their underground base and went to plant a bomb and I pulled out a gun and asked to please stop or something along those lines.'

'But you failed,' Violet said, 'you blew the base. What happened to your family?'

'I told SKUL that I had taken the part that automatically blows up the bomb out of the bomb,' Oracle explained, 'I couldn't take out the explosive because Lizzie and Luke check that part. We all did. I told them that when I started fighting with Luke, Lizzie, in an attempt to stop us, manually blew up the bomb, destroying the warehouse and the argument.'

They all stared at Lizzie. She smiled and shrugged and said, 'so yeah, I died.'

'But you're not dead,' Blaine said.

'Great observation Blaine,' Lizzie said sarcastically, 'I wonder why they made you martial arts expert and not the undercover agent?'

'The truth,' Shifter said slowly, 'is a lot more complicated.'

'Mainly,' Lizzie added, 'because we are not sure how it happened.'

'It goes something along the lines,' Oracle said, 'that Luke has an ability of living animals, I have the gift of manipulating time and when those combined…'

'They made age!' the Worm exclaimed and suddenly he, Carrie, Lewis and Violet all yelled, 'L+T=A! Living+Time=Age!'

They stared at one another. 'She did that lesson with you?' Carrie asked. The other three nodded. They all turned to gaze at Lizzie who was suddenly crying with silent laughter.

'You've been giving us so many hints,' Violet said, 'and we didn't notice.'

Lizzie recovered long enough to say, 'well, I hope you take algebra more seriously now.'

'I don't understand what happened,' Daisy said.

'I could see that something wasn't right,' Lizzie said, calming down with the odd hiccup. 'They were glowing and it looked really weird. But I could guess and so, last minute, I threw myself in the way.' She waved her hands at herself, 'and this is what happened. Luke and Max got the rebound and so that is why they are younger too. Like we said, it's rather complicated.'

'So now,' Shifter continued, as the six agents gaped at them, 'we had a Trio whose combined age was about twenty five. We could all remember though and that was the important thing. Max set up the bomb and I carried Lizzie out and then we completed the mission. But we were no use to MI9 anymore and in no state to continue working with each other. I dropped Lizzie off in a care home for a while whilst, pretending to be my twenty year-old self, I returned to MI9 and explained to them what had happened, that Lizzie had died and that we were breaking up the Trio. Then I pretended to be Max so that I could get SKUL to release his family, tipping off MI9 at the same time.'

'But you said that you told SKUL…' Lewis said, pointing at Oracle.

'I did,' Oracle said, 'in a way. I couldn't have done it then, could I?' he said when they all raised eyebrows at him; 'I looked like a nine-year-old.'

'And whose fault's that?' Shifter muttered.

'Boys,' Lizzie said warningly, as they glared at one another. 'I meanwhile,' she said, 'had been moved from the care home in which Luke put me-'

'-so I had no idea where she was when I went back for her,' Shifter finished.

'I was moved again before he could catch up with me,' Lizzie said, 'then adopted, then dumped. I went through a rough time…'

'And you've been looking for her since?' Daisy asked the boys.

'Pretty much.'

'Yep.'

There was a silence as everyone let what had been said sink in. There was a lot to think about. Finally Carrie sighed and said, 'wow!' There was no other word that could be said after a story like that.

'Do you think that Alex is still after his dream of becoming like you?' Lewis asked after a long time.

'Definitely,' Lizzie said, 'there is one thing that has been stopping him from the beginning. He doesn't have the formula that the Professor used. Presumably they're still in the castle…'

'Which you now know where it is,' Carrie said, 'you got the map from Mrs Petchey, our language teacher,' she added for the other five's benefit, 'she and her husband were the couple on their honeymoon.'

'Yeah,' Lizzie said, 'small world isn't it?'

'Now that's sorted,' Blaine said, standing up and stretching his legs, 'can we get down to business? How are we going to rescue Rose and the other two?'

'Don't worry,' Lizzie said, 'the boy's have got a plan.'

* * *

Yay! Now you know the secret behind their weird abilities.

Please review so I know that you followed everything above. If you have any problems with the above chapter, review, tell me and (if I'm not mentioning it later) I'll add it in, somehow.


	14. Time to Strike

After a review I recieved about how I've not updated in a long time I realised that it really has been a long time. There are many explanations, mainly that the amount of work (and lack of inspiration and time) has made me cut back dramatically in how much I am writing.

Fortunately, I found the inspiration and time and so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own the Evens family.

P.S. To whoever wanted to know Shifter/Lee's powers, Shifter makes it clearer here and Lee's is a surprise next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

'I am not staying here!' Lizzie yelled in frustration as the others packed up ready to leave. The only two people other than Lizzie not gathering the essentials for rescuing Rose, Oscar and Sally were the Worm, who was sitting at the computers using Oracle's hacking programme, and Shifter, who was standing with his arms folded next to his enraged companion. 'They are my friends and my little sister! I should be coming!'

'Lizzie,' Shifter said patiently. 'Alex may try and kill you again…'

'That's the reason they've…' Lizzie started, but Shifter continued.

'We are not taking the risk. You are staying here and let us deal with this, understand?'

'I won't do it, Luke!' Lizzie said determinedly, 'I won't! You can't expect me to sit tight and wait whilst you battle my brother... I'll miss all the action... I Won't Do It!'

'You won't be alone,' Shifter said calmly, 'the Worm's going to stay…'

'Oh joy,' Lizzie said sarcastically. She glowered at Shifter. Shifter forced back a smile and placed his hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

'Lizzie,' he whispered, 'you are far too precious for us to lose. We can't risk... You don't understand…' but Lizzie shrugged him off.

'I'm not a kid, Luke,' she said coldly, 'I can decide that for myself.' Then she stalked back to the computers, past the line of staring eyes before slumping into one of the leather chairs and out of sight. Shifter sniffed, glanced in her direction and then headed back to Oracle. Oracle didn't meet his eye. Shifter rolled his eyes, lifted his backpack up and called out to the rest, 'Ok, let's move.'

Instead of heading towards the lift, which was what most of them had expected, Shifter headed towards the door to the left of the computers. He opened it and Oracle led the way through. Just before he left, Shifter looked across at the Worm and said, 'you know what to do?'

The Worm grinned. 'Don't worry,' he said, 'this will be a piece of cake.' He jerked his head towards Lizzie's chair. 'And I'll take care of her for you.' Behind the Worm's back, Lizzie made a rude hand gesture. Shifter left chuckling and called back, 'good luck!' He knew that the Worm would need it.

The door led to a long tunnel that sloped slowly upwards until it came to a flight of twisting steps. At the top of these stairs was another door, a white painted wooden one with a biometric lock. Oracle held the door open for them all to pass. Shifter came last and was deep in thought. 'It was right,' he said to Oracle as he passed, 'to leave Lizzie behind?'

Oracle nodded. 'In the long run,' he said and refused to expand.

The door opened into a little sunlit kitchen. It was white walled with pale yellow tiles and a honey coloured wood furnishing. Oracle showed the way into the darker hallway. Seven pairs of feet trudged across the deep red carpet and into the aqua coloured living room.

'How are we getting there?' Carrie asked.

Shifter nodded out of the window. They crowed around the window to look. Parked in front of the house was a small van, royal blue in colour, with the words "Johnson & Son, Electricians and Plumbers, Remove all unwanted household problems".

'Doesn't look very comfortable,' Daisy commented.

'It's not meant to be,' Shifter said. 'Come on.'

They all exited the modest house that seemed from the outside exactly like its neighbours and piled into the van. Blaine and Shifter (who now looked like a much older version of Blaine) sat in the front whilst the other five sat uncomfortably on top of boxes in the back. Shifter started up the engine and the little van began to move along the road.

In the back, Oracle had unzipped his bag and began handing out gadgets. 'Here,' he said, handing each of them a small earpiece, 'this will let us communicate with each other and with HQ.' He put his own in and turned it on. 'Can you hear me, Worm?'

'Hearing you loud and clear,' Worm replied.

'Cool,' Lewis murmured.

'Lizzie?' Carrie asked nervously.

'Yeah,' Lizzie's bored voice came as if she was answering her name at school. Carrie smiled slightly. She knew exactly how Lizzie felt. It was horrible to be left behind whilst others were in danger.

'Good to see you're finally obeying orders,' they heard Shifter say. The noise from HQ sounded suspiciously like Lizzie had just blown a raspberry at Shifter's words. At the front Shifter chuckled again.

Oracle took over communications. 'Are you in, Worm?' he asked, before Shifter could say anymore.

'I was in ages ago,' Worm responded.

'And he hasn't shut up since,' Lizzie said harshly.

'Hey,' the Worm said at the same time as Lewis and Violet. At the other end of the line, Lizzie huffed.

'Talk us through it then,' Oracle said quickly.

'The warehouse has four floors,' the Worm explained, 'and three entrances. The basement floor is mostly for storage. The second floor is dedicated to the computers and research. The first and ground floors appear to be mostly empty but there is a holding cell on the west side of the building where I suspect they are probably keeping Rose.'

'And Oscar and Sally,' Lizzie added when the Worm didn't. The Worm made no retort.

'We'll be entering…' Oracle said, leaving the sentence for the Worm to finish.

'East entrance,' the Worm said, 'it's furthest from where the holding cell is and so will hopefully have less guards. The staircase to up to the other levels is the third right.'

'Cheers,' Oracle said, 'anything else?'

The Worm was about to say no, when Lizzie lunged for the microphone. There was a scuffle which Lizzie won. 'There is a room on the south side,' she said, 'that takes up two floors in height and a quarter of the building in width. You either go that way to the holding cell or you take the smaller corridors which will be longer and you'll have less room to manoeuvre if you run into guards. Be careful when crossing that space as that is where Alex is most likely to be.'

They all nodded in understanding. 'Thanks Lizzie,' Oracle said. Lizzie snorted and muttered something obscure under her breath. Oracle changed the frequency on his earpiece so that he could speak normally with the group in the back of the van. 'As the Worm said, we'll enter through the east entrance. If you get split up, meet back there. Shifter and I are going to head up to the second floor to discover what SKUL are planning next and shut down the warehouse's computer system. We'd like Daisy to accompany us for that.'

'Why Daisy?' they all asked immediately.

'Yeah, why me?' asked Daisy.

Oracle shrugged. 'We like having a female around us,' he said lamely. They all narrowed their eyes at him. Oracle moved away from them all and then blurted out, 'Luke believes that she's the weakest fighter.'

Daisy launched herself at him crying out, 'I'll give you weak!'

There was collected gasp as Oracle disappeared from beneath her and reappeared on the other side of the van, consequently followed a split second later by an almighty crash as Daisy landed on top of the boxes that Oracle had been sitting on seconds before.

'Don't take it like that,' Oracle said hastily as Daisy sat up moaning and rubbing her chest. 'Luke, Shifter, thinks that it's more like the others can defend themselves better, err... they are stronger as a group in defence... err...'

'You're not very good at this, are you?' Shifter said through the window in the back of the van's cabin. 'Daisy, you're coming with me and Oracle and that's final.'

'Yeah...' Oracle said slowly, 'and the others are going to look for Oscar, Rose and Sally.'

The others shrugged their shoulders at that and Daisy started complaining again. Fortunately for Oracle, she didn't get very far as Shifter braked suddenly and said, 'we're here.'

The warehouse sat in the middle of two other identical warehouses which were apparently owned by a computer company, or so Oracle said. The architect hadn't bothered much on fashionable design. They had left it plain, rectangular and, as Daisy put it, deeply depressing. 'I mean,' she said as they all scrambled out of the van and behind it out of sight, 'I know that they don't believe it will be useful but couldn't they make the place look more inviting.'

'Yeah,' Carrie said, 'how about they stick a big neon sign, covered in little flashing lights, outside with the SKUL logo on it? That would certainly brighten up the place.'

Daisy decided it was better not to retaliate.

After taking a good look at the building, Shifter turned his back on it and headed up the steps of the nearest house with a shout from behind saying, 'come on Blaine.'

Blaine turned round and stared at Shifter who had stopped at the top of the stairs, rung the doorbell and looked round to see what was taking his "son" so long. 'What are you doing?' Blaine asked.

'Providing cover,' Shifter said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'the people over the road are going to suspect something if a van pulls up next to a house opposite and nothing happens. Trust me; I've been in this business much longer than you have.' Blaine rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs.

Carrie glanced round. 'Where's Oracle?' she asked.

The next second, the world froze.

Carrie wasn't aware of this however until she found Shifter standing next her holding her arm. 'You ok?'

'What just happened?' Carrie asked as Shifter let go and moved on to Lewis and Daisy who were frozen like statues in the process of looking round.

'Time's stopped,' Shifter said, making his way back up the stairs leaving behind him three bemused spies, 'Lewis, Daisy, I need your help.' They followed him up the stairs to where Blaine and Violet stood on the doorstep. Violet was picking the lock. She sat back as Shifter approached and pushed at the door which gently swung open. Shifter ushered Daisy and Lewis inside and handed them his rucksack. 'We need a cover story,' he explained, 'inside my back is the best disguise kit MI9 has to offer. I would like you two to dress up as the owners of this house and come and answer the door. Then you can tell us to go away, give us some made up directions that sort of thing, we drive out of here and it looks like the van has been given the wrong address but has been corrected and they will think everything is fine.'

That just sounds complicated,' Blaine said. 'Why couldn't we have snuck up and taken out the cameras when time has stopped?'

'Because then they will know something is up if we take out the cameras,' Shifter said. He turned back to Daisy and Lewis, 'well, go and get changed.'

'What about the owners?' Daisy said, 'what if one returns…?'

Shifter waved aside her concerns. 'Oracle and I have staked out this warehouse for weeks,' he said, 'for different reasons mind but we kept a tab on the day to day goings on in this street. It's interesting what you can learn about normal people – not necessarily about the people you're meant to be watching – but those around them. For example, the woman at number 4 and the man house 8 are having an affair. Number 2 and 3 seem to be at war with one another about the colour their semi-detached should be. But this house is the most routine. Husband leaves everyday at seven, which is useful because SKUL's guard's shift change is at eight so the guards currently on duty have no idea about the goings-on here. Wife meets with her sister and has long walks that last for at least four hours. She won't return for another two hours.'

'Hang on,' Blaine cut in, 'do these two have to pretend to be married?'

'Yes,' Shifter said, glancing sideways at Blaine, 'problem?' Blaine shook his head. 'Good.' He gestured at Lewis and Daisy, 'off you go. And you two,' he added to Carrie and Violet, 'if Blaine and I are going to drive off, we're going to leave you in the middle of the street with no cover unless you get in here.'

Daisy and Lewis shared a wide-eyed look as Carrie and Violet slipped past them before taking Shifter's rucksack and shutting the door. Blaine shifted in annoyance. Shifter ignored him. He was staring across the concrete field that stretched between the road and the three blocks of brick that squatted approximately ten metres away. He was waiting for the signal. From across the sea of concrete a figure moved and waved.

'Here we go,' he said and then turned and rang the doorbell again as the sound of traffic returned. The others hadn't realised it had gone until it returned. There was a pause and then a much older woman, the same size as Daisy, opened the door. She was dressed in a flowery pink dress and apron, her hair scraped back from her lined face and she peered up at them from thick rimmed spectacles.

'Is this good enough?' Daisy asked.

Blaine, who was rather taken aback at Daisy's sudden change, whistled and congratulated her. Shifter rolled his eyes and asked to see whether Lewis was ready. Lewis joined them as a slightly podgy, balding man whose deeply lined face was set in a frown. 'Yes?' he said grumpily as Blaine scurried down the stairs and hid behind the van so that he could burst out laughing without looking "suspicious".

Shifter managed to keep a straight face. 'Blaine, look in the front of the van and bring a piece of paper back with you when you come back.'

Blaine raised his eyes behind Shifter's back and mouthed, 'takes this seriously doesn't he,' but got the paper all the same. Shifter proceeded to "show" it to Daisy and Lewis who gave him exaggerated directions and then shut the door on him. 'Step one done,' Shifter said to Blaine as they both retraced their steps and strapped into the front seats.

'Still think that this is needlessly complicated,' Blaine muttered.

'Watch out for the camera's on the corners,' Shifter told him as they drove off.

It was five minutes later that they returned to the house. Their fellow spies were only aware of three. Shifter tapped each of them on the shoulder and they hurried out of the house and across the concrete stretch. Beside the middle warehouse, leaning against the wall, was Oracle. He gave them a quick smile and then led them around the building to a door that stood ajar.

'I still don't see why we had to do all that with the house and dressing up,' Lewis grumbled.

'There were loads of camera's posted on all the roads for about a mile in each direction,' Blaine explained. 'We had to drive for a while before we found a road to park the van. We would have been spotted a long way off.'

'Talking of videos,' Shifter said to Oracle, 'how did you do?'

'Took me longer than I thought to set the video to loop,' he said, 'and then the Worm gave me a hand.'

'Why can't we do this all with time frozen?' Lewis asked.

'Because after a while, it starts to strain,' Oracle answered. 'Like when Luke tries to control too many people at the same time.'

'How do you do that?' Blaine asked Shifter with a touch of admiration as Oracle released time with a sigh of relief and peered inside, checking for guards.

'It happened when I became a shapeshifter,' Shifter explained, 'the chemical gave me a better connection to people's minds, but it does require an intimate relationship with the other person.' He winked at Carrie and Violet both of whom glared.

'I bet that's why he wants to take Daisy with him,' Violet muttered to Carrie as Shifter hurried to join his teammate, 'she's the only girl he knows doesn't want to kill him after what he did when he ran "Smiles in your Eyes".' Carrie nodded in agreement.

Shifter pretended that he couldn't hear the two girls. 'Safe?' he asked Oracle. Oracle nodded. 'Ok, in we go.'

They pushed the door wide and everyone hurried in. The corridor was dull and dark. Shifter and Oracle crept along and found the third exit on the right. They waited for the others to catch up and for Daisy to wish everyone luck to join them.

'You know where you're going?' Shifter checked. They nodded. 'If you do get stuck, check with Worm for a guide. Good luck.'

With that Shifter, Oracle and Daisy departed up the steps. The others glanced at one another before continuing along the corridor. They soon reached a folk in the corridor. After some debate and checking it with Worm, they chose to take a chance and took the shorter route across the room that Lizzie had mentioned. When Carrie asked if Lizzie was alright, the Worm made a noncommittal response and switched off.

The room they discovered was just how Lizzie described it. Symmetrical, with an area of about six metres by four metres, it was lighter than the cramped corridors due to the thin windows set in the upper half of the room, beneath which ran a narrow balcony exactly the same as on the other side. From which both balconies hung a SKUL banner. On the far side of the room was a set of double doors like the ones through which they are entering. Remembering Lizzie's warning, they sprinted across it without pausing.

A buzzing in their ears made them stop. 'Guys,' they heard Shifter say, 'we have some good news and some bad news, which would you like?'

'Bad,' Blaine said.

'Bad news is Rose is not in the holding cell,' Shifter said. There was a collective groan so Shifter continued quickly, 'the Good news is that we've found her. She's with us.'

'Hi guys!' they heard Rose say.

'Rose!' they all said in relief. They could tell Rose was grinning at the other end. She wished them luck, then Shifter said that they had to stop as they were about to enter the computer banks.

With a new spring in their step, they re-entered the maze of corridors. Still they met no resistance. This was starting to worry them. They hurried through them, following the instructions Worm gave them when prompted.

Carrie paused at the end of a corridor gloomier then the others. It ended in a dead end up, but she could make out a heavy looking door at the far end. 'What about this?' she asked in a hushed voice. They crept down it, towards the door. Carrie signalled to the others to keep out of sight and tip-toed to the barred window. It was very dark. Carrie could make out the opposite wall and two figures in the corner.

'Oscar,' she hissed.

One of the figures raised their heads. As soon as Oscar realised who it was, he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. Sally was shortly behind him. 'Carrie,' Oscar said in a hoarse whisper. Then he noticed the others who had gathered around Carrie to try and catch a glimpse of Oscar. 'Who are they?' he asked.

Carrie introduced everyone quickly and then turned to Violet. 'I heard that you're good with locks.'

'Open this?' Violet said before Carrie had finished. 'Easy!'

She nudged Carrie aside and bent down to look at the lock. She pulled a hair pin from her ponytail and stuck it into the lock. From the other side they heard Sally say, 'I could have had this lock open in seconds, but Alex had me searched before shoving me in here.'

'Yes, well he did practically raise you,' Oscar retorted quietly. This was followed by an 'Ow!' as Sally twisted his arm. Then the lock clicked that Carrie shoved Violet aside, pushed the door open and threw her arms around Oscar's neck.

'It is so good to see you again!' Carrie beamed at Oscar as she released him. She gave Sally a one armed hug and then said, 'right let's get out of this miserable dump.'

Oscar's eyes scanned the group again as they hurried along the corridors in the direction of the light-filled hall room. Finally he could bare it no longer. 'Where's Lizzie?' he asked.

There was an awkward pause. Then Carrie said gently, 'Shifter wouldn't let her come.' Oscar and Sally stopped dead, looks of horror on their faces.

'That was the biggest mistake ever!' Sally cried out.

'I must admit, I can't see his reasoning,' Oscar said.

'He wants to keep her safe as well,' Carrie said.

But Sally and Oscar just shook their heads. 'You don't understand,' Oscar said. 'The middle sister…' He got no further as Lewis called for them to hurry up and Carrie interrupted saying, 'tell me later.'

'Lizzie would listen,' Sally whispered as they ran along in the other's wake. Oscar didn't disagree.

There was no more talk until they reached the double doors. As Blaine, who was in the lead, made to push them open, Sally stopped and said firmly, 'I'm not going through there.'

The others looked at her. 'Don't be ridiculous,' Blaine said, 'this is the quickest way back.'

'Alex…' Sally started but Lewis interrupted her.

'Shush!' he said, 'Listen!' They all paused and, to their horror, they could hear footsteps, many footsteps, growing steadily louder.

'We're going this way,' Blaine said firmly and pushed open the door. Sally opened her mouth as if to say that she could probably take out those guards with no problems but Oscar took hold of her arm so not to be separated from her and she was dragged through with him.

They realised their mistake when they heard the clapping. They had made it halfway and stood beneath one of the SKUL banners. If Blaine had reached up, his fingers would have scrapped the bottom of it. But at that point, that was the last thing that Blaine wanted to do. For standing on a podium which they swore hadn't been there when they first passed through the hall stood a man who could only be Alex.

Alex was taller than most of them expected and thinner. He had a slightly rugged look about him which made him very attractive to some women, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes, so dark they were almost black. He was wearing a casual suit and was applauding them at a leisurely pace. He reminded Oscar of a taller, thinner and much more evil version of Frank. He had that same air of startling intelligence about him.

They were trapped now. The double doors they had entered by was now crammed with the guards they had been trying to get away from and their exit was guarded also. They could see armed men on the balcony and was sure that it was a similar sight on the balcony above them if they took the time to look. Instead they backed away as Alex approached them carelessly like a spider approaching a fly it knows is well and truly trapped in its web. His eyes darted from each one of them, lighting up on Oscar and Sally. He finally addressed the latter.

'Dearest sister,' he said. His voice was smoother than Carrie had expected, but it did sound rather strained if she listened closely. 'Is this the rescue you were so certain would come to your aid?' His eyes scanned them again. 'But I don't see our dear adoptee.'

'Just call her Lizzie, Alex,' Sally said coldly, 'and she's coming. I know it. I know that she won't sit tight even if Shifter has ordered her…'

At this point the others shushed her, but Alex had heard. 'So Shifter's here,' he said delightedly, 'and Oracle too, no doubt. And the third will complete the Trio soon.' He glanced behind him and spoke to someone they could not see. 'What do you think of that?'

'Delightful,' someone said, although there was no trace of that emotion in their voice. A girl emerged from the shadows opposite them. Her fringe curled slightly and bounced on her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown like her brother's, but not as dark, more the colour of rich milk chocolate. Her hair was richer in colour too than Alex's mouse brown. She tilted her head to one side and studied them, looking between each of them in turn, holding the gazes of Oscar and Sally the longest.

'Jessica,' Sally began, but Alex cut across her.

'What should we do with them?' he asked the middle Evens sister.

Jessica broke eye contact with Oscar to glance at her brother. 'I thought we were going to keep them alive until Lizzie-' (Alex hissed at the name and Jessica ignored him) '–arrives.'

'Yes,' said Alex slowly, 'but where's the fun in that?' He addressed the group again. 'I have a proposition.'

'We're not interested,' Violet said at once.

Alex's smile broadened. 'Well then I'll have you killed on the spot,' he raised his hand and clicked his fingers. The guards on the balcony loaded their guns and aimed them at the trapped spies.

'Hear him out,' Blaine said instantly.

'Smarter,' Alex said. 'You have two choices. Well, technically you have three but I think it very unlikely that any of you will join SKUL so let's leave it at two.'

'Just get to the point,' Violet said irritably.

Alex smiled. 'I propose a one on one fight between you and someone of my choosing,' he glanced at Jessica who was staring straight ahead, 'you can have as many tries as you like. If you win, then you can go free.' His smile intensified and he said with malice pleasure, 'and if lose, each and every one of you will be served up to the Grandmaster to do what he want with you. No doubt torture you until you give him all the secrets you know about MI9 and then he's most likely to kill you.'

'So what's it to be?'

* * *

There! I hope this is what you were hoping for.

This was the penultimate chapter, probably. I might add another chapter, depends how long the next one is going to be.

I have a query that I need answering desperatly. I was thinking of doing a sequel (because I'm that kind of person and the Trio have some very important unfinished business). But I'm having a problem with the pairings. It's going to be only Oscar, Carrie and Rose. What I'm having problems with is do I make it OscarXLizzie or OscarXCarrie?

What do you think? I would like your opinions. :)


	15. Mission Accomplished

Here, have an early Christmas prezzie! The final chapter! I really hope it keeps to your standards!

Disclaimer: This is my last chapter! Why should I disclaim?

ENJOY!

* * *

'Done,' Blaine said before the others said anything.

'Are you nuts?' Sally asked immediately as Alex smirked with satisfaction. 'That's exactly what he wants you to do. In other words, you're no match for her.'

But Blaine wasn't listening. He turned to Violet and beckoned to Carrie. 'I'm going to try. If I fail, it's up to you two.' Violet and Carrie exchanged a glance. Blaine nodded at them both, paused as he passed Sally and then carried on into the centre of the room where Jessica was waiting for him.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Staffs or fists?' she asked, twirling a lock of hair between two fingers.

'Fists,' Blaine said immediately. Jessica gave him a small smile as if to say "knew it" and slid into The Fence, a basic defensive pose. Blaine faced her, clenched fists raised. There was a short pause. Blaine glanced sideways as if to ask what to do and Jessica struck.

With a graceful flick, she lashed out towards his neck and Blaine blocked easily. Using the momentum of his block, Jessica ducked and swept Blaine's legs from beneath him. She was back on her feet before he hit the floor. Blaine tried to take her legs out from the floor, but Jessica sidestepped and danced back laughing.

Blaine wasn't quite sure what happened after he got back to his feet, but the next thing he defiantly remembered was lying on his back with Jessica kneeing on his chest and Alex declaring that Blaine had lost.

Jessica got gracefully back to her feet and Blaine staggered back to the gang. Jessica didn't move from where she was, just watched him. Alex was babbling away to her, but Oscar had the impression that Jessica wasn't listening. She kept watching them, sadness in her eyes, which kept flicking to Sally and Oscar when she thought they wouldn't notice. Oscar remembered the first time he had seen Jessica unaccompanied by her brother. She had come to listen to him and Sally talking in their cell. Whenever she had, they always managed to manoeuvre the subject onto Lizzie. Oscar had always thought that Jessica looked lonely when she had visited them.

Blaine was still in a daze. 'What just happened?' he asked them. They stared at him.

'You just lost, that's what's happened,' Violet said unhelpfully.

Sally turned to Oscar. 'Let me try,' she pleaded. 'Surely I have the best chance.'

'Unlikely!' Blaine said, annoyed, 'I have years more experience than you and I still to lost. Whatever thinks you have any chance.'

'Alex trained me to kill,' Sally told him bluntly, 'I know how he works. I therefore know how Jessica fights.'

Blaine wasn't having it. 'You're too young,' he snapped at her, 'Carrie, you go.'

Carrie gaped at him. 'Me?'

'Yes,' Blaine said irritably, 'go on.' He walked unsteadily to the nearest wall and slumped against it. Carrie stared at him and then at Oscar and the rest and then at Jessica, who was standing in the middle of the room. Carrie gulped and started towards her.

'Go on Carrie,' Oscar said encouragingly.

'Don't give her false hope,' Sally said as Carrie gave Oscar a brief smile.

Oscar poked her. 'Don't be so pessimistic,' he said, 'I'm sure that the others are just concerned for your safety.'

'Or worried about their own in case Lizzie discovered that they made me fight,' Sally said, folding her arms.

Carrie met Jessica in the centre. Jessica took two steps away from Carrie and bowed, like a normal entrant to a dojo. Carrie copied her, keeping an eye on Jessica's feet in case she tried a sneak attack. Jessica didn't. That says a lot, thought Carrie as she straightened up and the two girls began to pace, it means that she's not totally like her brother. It also means that she's confident enough that she feels like she doesn't need an advantage.

Carrie lunged first. She aimed a simple punch to the head with the intent to aim lower as Jessica's position shifted. Jessica didn't react how Carrie had anticipated however. She caught the fist in one hand and pulled Carrie, towards her jabbing at Carrie's neck with the other hand. Carrie had to swerve and duck to avoid it. She used the move to step closer to Jessica and try and trip her. This failed as Jessica twisted Carrie's arm last moment and Carrie turned with it to avoid dislocating her arm.

It was at this point that Oscar was distracted by Lewis. The other teen tugged on Oscar's sleeve and pointed to the wall opposite. It took Oscar a moment to realise what he was supposed to be looking at. The shadow first caught his attention. On the outside of one of the windows a shadowy figure was adjusting their position on the window ledge. And about thirty centimetres right of the window, the wall was parting like water and a hand emerged. The hand felt around the wall for a hold, the rest of the arm slowly following it. At last, the hand found the inside ledge of the window. Then Lizzie swung through the wall and into the room.

Beside Oscar, Lewis chuckled. 'No door can keep her out,' he muttered to Oscar under his breath, 'that's her catch phrase. Does help if you can walk through them.'

Lizzie landed lightly on the balcony and straight away lashed out at the SKUL guards who were turning in confusion to face the new intruder. Guards on the balcony opposite slowly aroused themselves from the fight below and stared at the fight staring opposite them until it clicked that this threat should be taken out as soon as possible. By then, Lizzie had already knocked out all the guards on her side of the room.

Reaching down, she pulled from her belt two silenced dart-guns and began to fire at the other side of the room. She felled all the guards along that side before reattaching the guns to her belt and peering over the edge of the balcony at the floor below. She caught Oscar's eye, beamed and waved.

Alex had managed to stay oblivious to the fight above him. His eyes were glued to the two girls in front of him. He whooped with triumph as Jessica finally knocked Carrie down. Carrie hit the floor hard and cupped a hand to her nose at once, which was bleeding. Jessica stood over her, her face once again blank.

Alex laughed. 'Another "champion" down,' he jeered, 'next, next!' He laughed hysterically until he realised that none of the teenagers where paying him any attention. His smile flickered and he stepped forward pleasantly to try and see what they were staring at. His smile disappeared completely when he saw Lizzie. She was leaning her elbows on the railing and was staring down, waiting for Alex to appear.

She smiled when she saw Alex. 'Hi,' she said, 'can I join in?' With that, she jumped over the railing and landed lightly a few feet from Alex, cartwheeling backwards to avoid his wild punch. She stopped when she reached Carrie in the middle. Jessica had backed away hurriedly as her older sister had approached. 'Let's have a look,' Lizzie said, studying Carrie's bleeding nose, 'ouch! Ok, pinch the bridge of it, try not to sniff and stay out of the way.' Carrie did as Lizzie said and hurried back to the gang.

Lizzie then turned her attention to her sister. 'Jessica,' she exclaimed happily, 'you've grown up!'

'Of course I have,' Jessica said harshly, 'it's been nearly ten years.' There was an awkward pause. 'Alex told me you were dead,' Jessica said at last.

Lizzie gave a wry smile. 'Well, Alex has never been honest,' she said. Jessica stared. Lizzie smiled and adjusted her position. 'Are we going to fight then?' she asked, bringing her hands up in a defensive stance.

Jessica blinked. 'You want to fight me?' she asked. Lizzie nodded. Jessica tilted her head slightly. 'You do understand what is going on, don't you?'

Lizzie shook her head. 'No,' she said happily, 'but I can guess. Alex has challenged this lot,' she waved her hand the group of teenage spies, 'to fight you one-on-one against you and if they win, they go free.' She shook her head. 'Predicable and I guess they accepted,' she sighed. 'Poor souls.' She smiled, 'but as I'm here now, you might as fight me.' She brought her hands up again.

Jessica glanced at Alex who was shaking his head. Jessica turned back to her sister. 'Alright,' she said uncertainly, bringing her hands up. Lizzie smiled and bowed. Jessica nodded her head.

The outcome was clear from the first strike. Lizzie lashed at Jessica's chest and her sister barely blocked before she was attacking again, her sister's knee this time. Jessica stepped back and Lizzie jabbed at her nose. Jessica swerved to avoid and tried to catch Lizzie's ribs with a punch which Lizzie blocked with ease. She drove down Jessica's defences and then flicked her sister's feet up so that Jessica toppled backwards. Lizzie caught Jessica's shirt front and lowered her sister to the ground and then stood by her hip looking down at her.

Jessica gave up. 'You win,' she whispered and closed her eyes. If Jessica hated anything, it was losing. This was because everytime she lost, Alex would rub it in her face and then force her back onto her feet so that the blood was still pumping in her ears and her face was still red with anger; which of course would put her off. It was his way of teaching Jessica not to lose. And the gloating always started when she closed her eyes. But when Jessica reopened them, she was surprised to find that Lizzie hadn't moved, nor had she said anything.

'You won alright?' Jessica snapped, struggling up, almost expecting a foot to push her back down. Lizzie didn't move. Her silence was affecting Jessica more than gloating.

'You won, ok?' she cried, on the verge of tears, 'Go away!' She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. When she looked up, Lizzie was still standing at her side, her hand outstretched, waiting for Jessica to take it. Jessica stared at the hand, then at Lizzie then distrustfully at the hand again. Finally she took it.

Lizzie helped her younger sister to her feet and then pulled her into a close hug. 'I have always,' she whispered into Jessica's ear, 'and will always stay by you. I will never throw you down or away. I will never gloat about winning, but if I win I will show you where you are going wrong. I've always wanted to help you and support you, like Mum and Dad should have. You are my sister. I love you. Just remember that.' Then she let go and stared into Jessica's eyes until the latter looked down at her shoes to avoid her gaze. Only then did Lizzie let go and leave Jessica to greet the youngest Evens sister.

As soon as Sally realised that Lizzie was coming to meet them, she dashed over to Lizzie and threw her arms around her neck. 'Knew you would come!' she said, 'Knew it! Knew it! Knew it!'

Lizzie laughed and glanced past Sally, who was trying to squeeze the life from her, to the rest of the gang and in particularly one person.

'Are you alright?' she asked Oscar.

'Better now you're here,' Oscar said. Lizzie smiled and then coughed and had to ask Sally to let go.

Alex, who had been standing with his clenched fists at his side, sneered and said mockingly, 'oh! Isn't it brilliant? Now you're here! Very romantic!'

'Shut up Alex,' Lizzie said. Alex shut up. 'Thank you,' Lizzie said. She glanced over the group again. 'Where are Luke and Max? Oh and Rose?'

'And Daisy,' Blaine added but Lizzie didn't hear him as at that moment someone called out, 'up here wondering what you are doing down there!'

Lizzie stepped back and looked up. Shifter and Oracle were leaning over the railing with Daisy and Rose either side of them. Shifter gave the scene below a once over, although they became rather fixed on Jessica who was standing motionless on the farthest side of the hall, before letting his eyes rest on Lizzie. 'What are you doing here?' he asked in an amused voice, 'I thought I told you to stay behind.'

'And miss all the fun?' Lizzie said in disbelief, 'I did have a few problems with that like: one, I don't have to do what you tell me; because, two, you're not in charge; and besides, three, since when have I ever done what you told me anyway.' She grinned. 'Max had no problems with it, did you?'

'I knew you'd arrive at the right time,' Oracle said. Unlike Shifter, he had eyes for only one person, although he did glance away to smile at Lizzie.

Everything was going wrong for Alex. When first anticipating a rescue attempt, he guessed, correctly as it turns out, that Shifter would either leave Lizzie behind or keep her with him. Alex had then planned to humiliate the MI9 spies, reduce them to cowering wimps like he had so many adults, and then when Lizzie did arrive too late to save her friends, use them as hostages until Lizzie did as he requested, by telling him where the Professor's formula was and then he would have liked to hear her beg for mercy.

The kids were easy enough to beat. But Jessica was their age, Alex has seen this problem in seconds; they weren't as intimidated by her as adults were. Sally had not been their first or second choice, so if she had got round to fighting Jessica she would have had the not-being-tired advantage, and those two had put up a much better fight that any other MI9 agent Alex had come across. And then Lizzie had to go and arrive in time to beat Jessica and save them from his plan, taking out his entire backup beforehand. This was not looking good for Alex. But he still had his wild card.

'Come on, Jessica,' he called, 'I know when I'm beaten and I'll be honest, the odds aren't too good.'

'Turned the tables again haven't I?' Lizzie said, turning to face him with a smile.

'You won't be for long,' Alex said, 'we'll be even soon.' Lizzie's eyes narrowed. Jessica did not move. She stared at Alex for a while, and then looked at Lizzie, a frown developing on her face.

'Jess,' Lizzie said gently, moving towards her younger sister, 'you don't have to go with him. You could stay with us. We could…' she was interrupted as Jessica laughed harshly.

'Would you want us to be a family again?' she jeered. 'Play happy families, happy sisters, altogether. You ruined our chance of that ten years ago, murderer!' She turned to Sally. 'Come back, Sally,' she said, 'Alex will forgive you. You know that. We're the proper family. The real Evens'. Let's reunite the family.'

'Lizzie is part of our family,' Sally said. 'And she's not a murderer!'

Lizzie closed her eyes and said very quietly, 'I'm as good as.'

'No!' everyone but Alex and Jessica exclaimed.

Lizzie waved down their complaints. 'I should have seen… I could have warned… there are so many things that I could have done!'

'How?' Oscar asked. Lizzie faltered. 'How could you have known? How could you have warned anyone? It's not your fault as it is about my Mum turning out to be a SKUL agent.' Suddenly Lizzie couldn't meet Oscar's eye. Jessica laughed and suddenly Alex wasn't feeling so confident about his wild card.

'Not her fault! She murdered my parents!'

'No Jess,' Sally said, 'Lizzie didn't kill them; Alex did.'

There was a moment's pause as Jessica slowly turned to face her brother. Alex's eyes hardened and he smiled slowly, like a shark grinning at his food. 'You?' Jessica whispered.

There was no point contradicting it. Alex knew that if he did, every teenager in the room would start denying it for him. 'Me,' he said simply and then grabbed Jessica's arm roughly; twisting it so that she stood between him and the MI9 spies.

He smiled at Lizzie who had taken a step forwards and then frozen with horror as Alex drew his pistol from his belt and pointed it at Jessica. There was a whoosh and a thud as Shifter jumped from the balcony and landed besides Lizzie. 'Let her go,' he said levelly, glaring at Alex over a terrified and bewildered Jessica's shoulder.

'So you can arrest me,' Alex laughed, 'No.' He studied his gun thoughtfully before continuing. 'This is not how I'd like to be leaving you,' he admitted, 'bit cliché for my liking, but I'm out of playing cards so I'd better make my exit whilst I can.'

He let go of Jessica's wrist to pull a small device from his pocket. The moment she realised that he had let go, Jessica jabbed at him. Alex hit her round the head with the butt of his gun and sent her spinning into Shifter. 'I'm going to leave,' Alex said holding the small black device up high, 'and you're not going to stop me.' He started to edge around the room, holding the box aloft. They all watched him.

'What is that?' Violet asked.

'Have a look,' Alex said, pressing the only button on it and throwing it at them before sprinting to the door. Blaine caught the box. The others automatically backed away from it.

'Is that a bomb?' Lewis asked. Lizzie took the box from Blaine and studied it.

'No,' she answered, 'this is the trigger for something bigger.' Her eyes were fixed on Jessica. Jessica nodded and said in a hoarse whisper, 'yes, below us. In the basement. I don't know much about it. But it's big. It took four men to carry it down there.' Everyone froze.

Then Shifter leapt into action. 'Lizzie, you and Max go below and sort this bomb out. Take Rose and the Worm can help you through your ear pieces.'

Lizzie nodded. 'I'll take Violet too,' she said, 'she can open anything.'

'I'll get everyone out of here,' Shifter said. He began to guide Jessica towards the door. Blaine, supported by Lewis, was already leaving, planning on meeting Daisy by the stairs.

Sally approached Lizzie. Lizzie gave her a brief one-armed hug before saying, 'go on. Jessica will need someone she knows by her side.' And so Sally followed Shifter out.

Carrie stepped up. Lizzie took one look at her and said, 'you need to get Luke to look at your nose.' Grudgingly, Carrie agreed.

That just left Oscar. As Lizzie turned to face him, Oscar crossed his arms, planted his feet and said, 'I'm not going.' Lizzie rolled her eyes.

'Don't be stupid, Oscar,' she said. 'I need you to…'

'No!' Oscar insisted, 'I've been left out for most of this. I want to feel like I've done something.'

'Missions are not about that…!' Lizzie began, but Oscar interrupted.

'I'm not going,' their gaze met. Lizzie broke this one.

'Fine,' she whispered. Oscar nodded. They were joined by Rose and Oracle moments later.

'Why are we wasting time here?' Rose said, 'we could have stayed by the stairs and save ourselves some time.'

Lizzie smiled. 'There's a quicker way that the stairs,' she said. Rose looked confused. Lizzie held out both arms. With one hand she grasped Rose's jacket, with the other Violet's jacket. Oscar took his lead from Oracle and took hold of Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie beamed at Rose. 'A short sharp drop for example,' she said.

And then the floor disappeared from beneath them.

They hit the floor below and scattered like bowling pins, collapsing in all directions. Only Lizzie stayed on her feet, balanced on the balls of them, whilst the others collapsed around her. She stood, sniffed and turned. 'Wow!' they heard her say next as they got to their feet. 'That's big.' They all looked around.

The room they had landed in was dark and filthy. About half the size of the hall it was planted in the centre of the warehouse basement. Before them, in the only patch of light, was a large round ball of a machine with pipes spilling out of its top like pineapple leaves. It had four sturdy feet, squat and wide. The countdown read "00:23:67" and was decreasing rapidly.

Lizzie leapt into action. 'Max, time stop now!'

Oracle complied was seconds later. Oscar was only aware of it when Lizzie touched his shoulder. Rose, Violet and Oracle were already at work. The countdown had stopped at "00:18:36". Oscar looked about him and then back at Lizzie.

'Time's stopped?' he said, 'so why are we moving?'

Lizzie shrugged. 'Time stops don't affect me and Luke,' she said causally, 'due to a pact we made at the start of our careers. And there would be little point if they stopped Max. We have temporarily passed on this ability to move to you, Violet and Rose.'

Oscar thought and then said, 'this happened before didn't it? At school.' Lizzie nodded. Then Oracle called over, 'we could use a hand,' and so they hurried in separate directions, glad not to have to continue that conversation which was rapidly becoming awkward.

On closer inspection, the outer layers of the ball came away like a segment of an orange and, after Violet had cracked the lock, Oracle got Oscar to help him break the wall way. Behind the metal outer shell was a computer screen and keyboard with wires spreading out of the back of it. And in the centre, like a grotesque plum stone, was the bomb itself. Oracle studied it for a second before saying that he couldn't cut anything without risking explosion.

'We'll have to work out what this is all about then,' he said, tapping at the keyboard.

Oscar felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Lizzie's face. She wasn't happy. 'This seems too simple for Alex,' she said, 'help me break off another shell piece.'

Together they moved around the ball to the next section. Lizzie wiggled her fingers into the cracks, whilst Oscar found a grip on the open side, and muttered, 'one… two…three!' and then they tugged as hard as they could. There was a creaking and a groaning and then the second section fell away. They stood back panting.

'This would be so much easier if you could just walk through and kick it out,' Oscar said breathlessly.

'Don't do metal,' Lizzie said simply.

Oscar looked at her curiously. 'What about bullets?' he asked. 'What do you do about those?'

'Don't know, bend the currents in the air around me mostly so they just missed,' Lizzie said, 'if one hit, I'd imagine that it would hurt just as much as normal.'

Oscar raised his eyebrows. 'Do you mean that you've never been hit?' he asked.

Lizzie grinned. 'Why risk it? I'm not stupid.' She peered into the new gap and groaned. 'Max: there's another one.'

There came another clunk and then Oracle replied, 'there's one over here too.' Oscar and Lizzie moved round to the opposite side of the main orb to find Rose, Violet and Oracle (who was leaning against the wall, breathless) with another section down and another computer screen lit up in front of them.

'What is up with all of these?' Violet asked.

'Different locks,' Oracle panted.

'What do you mean?' Oscar, Lizzie and Violet asked at the same time as Rose went 'Ah!'

They all looked at her for an explanation. 'It means that there must be at least four different keys all needing to be typed in at the same time in order to stop the bomb. Right?' Oracle nodded.

'Complicated,' Violet muttered.

Lizzie approached Oracle anxiously. 'Are you getting tired?' Oracle nodded. 'Will putting in at least one of the keys slow down the clock?' Oracle nodded, but it wasn't as sure as the first. 'How long can you hold on for?' Oracle shrugged. The fact that he wasn't speaking anymore suggested that it wasn't long.

Lizzie helped him up. 'Show me what the first key is,' she said and then calling over her shoulder to Rose, 'try cracking the other two codes so we can slow this clock down as much as possible. Oscar, Violet, try and get rid of the last piece of shell.'

Rose set about cracking the second code as Oscar and Violet struggled with the last piece of shell. A few seconds after Rose had declared that she'd done it, they felt a strange relief of tension they were not aware that they had had in their shoulders and Oracle called out, 'I've got the third. Rose when you crack the last, just keep typing it.'

A few seconds later, Rose said that she had it. There was a pause. Oscar went and stood in front of the countdown. They had seven seconds left and counting. The timer was going much slower, but it was still going down. Oscar informed the rest of the group of this fact.

'Maybe we need to do it at exactly the same time,' Violet suggested. They all agreed.

'Oscar, count us in,' Lizzie said. Oscar did so. They all typed in their specific code.

Another couple of seconds past. Five seconds left.

'Nope,' Oscar said. 'There must be something else.' He stared around and then became interested in something on top of the dome which the others couldn't see. 'What's that?' he asked.

'What's what?' Lizzie snapped. 'If there's something up there, go and have a look.' Four seconds.

Oscar stuck his foot into a gap just below Lizzie computer keyboard and hoisted himself on top of the bomb. His head struck one of the copper piping coming out of the top and this distracted him for another precious second.

Three seconds.

Oscar blinked in the gloom and stared down at a small metal thing sticking out of a hole in the top of the bomb. 'There's a key,' he said.

'Turn it then!' the four below him cried out. Oscar reached down and gripped the key.

Two seconds.

He tugged with all his remaining energy. The key would not budge and then there was a little tweak and the key turned in the lock.

One second.

The countdown stopped.

The bomb deactivated itself. And then the lights went out.

There was a pause.

Then Lizzie said, 'good job you came after all Oscar.'

Oscar smiled. This was probably the best thing he was going to get to a well done for a while.

* * *

There were a lot more people waiting for them up-top that they had first anticipated. The first person to spot them was Sally. She sprinted across the concrete and pulled Oscar and Lizzie into a tight hug so that they were crushed together, which caused Lizzie to blush furiously.

Then everyone else was crowding around them, congratulating them and welcoming them back. Frank fought his way through to them to shake everyone's hand at least once, welcoming the Trio like old friends although he had never really met them. Oscar found him up against Lizzie again and she grinned nervously at him.

Then a voice called above the crowd, 'out of my way, out of my way,' and Chief Agent Stark pushed his way through the mass of agents to stand in front of the small group. 'Back away, back away,' he snapped at the dozen or so MI9 agents who insisted on crowding around the teenagers. Carrie, Blaine, Daisy, Lewis, the Worm, Jessica and Shifter stayed at the six's side as the rest of the agents backed off.

'So,' he said, glaring at them all, 'what's going on here?' He raised an eyebrow. No-one said anything. 'I get a message from Frank to say that all his agents have gone missing and the next thing I know, they believe that they can take on SKUL by themselves.

'They're not alone,' Daisy pointed out.

Stark bristled. 'I know what I mean!' he shouted. 'The point is that you were directly told not to…'

'Oscar, Sally and I weren't told anything,' Rose said, 'we were in SKUL holding cells when you gave out the orders not to do anything. If it wasn't for this lot, we'd still be there, or worse.'

Stark was fighting a losing battle. But Stark hadn't noticed this yet. And it was about to get a lot worse for him.

Lizzie spoke up. 'Sorry,' she said, 'I think I'm missing something. Who is this?' she gestured in Stark's direction.

Stark glared at her. 'What do you mean "who am I"?' he asked. He squinted, trying to get a better look at her. 'Who are you?' he asked. 'You're not one of the children spies.'

'This is Chief Agent Stark,' Oscar told Lizzie, Shifter, Oracle and Jessica.

'Stark!' Lizzie repeated in disbelief. Oscar nodded. Lizzie gaped at him then turned to gape at Shifter and Oracle who were both looking equally dumbstruck. They all looked at one another. Lizzie mouthed "Stark".

Then they burst out laughing.

Oscar blinked in amazement. Stark's face straightened in surprise then turned rapidly through the red spectrum until it was crimson with rage. 'How dare you!' he started to bellow, but Lizzie wasn't finished yet.

'Stark! It can't be! Not Horatio Stark surely!' she gaped as Stark opened and shut his mouth in a brilliant goldfish impression. 'No!' and she dissolved into screeches of laughter again.

'You're Chief Agent!' Shifter spluttered. Stark puffed out his chest pompously and nodded. Shifter looked him up and down and shook his head. 'Standards sure have dropped since I was Chief Agent,' he said.

'Have MI9 run out of good agents already?' Oracle asked. Lizzie giggled.

'Or is it to do with the head of MI9?' she asked. 'I was under the assumption that she was a fair woman. So how on earth did you become Chief Agent? Did you save her life and bribed her into doing this as repayment?'

'She thought I had the necessary qualities,' Stark mumbled.

'"Necessary qualities"?' Oracle repeated, staring at Stark as if he had grown a second head, 'Stark, you failed the easiest lie detector test seven times! That was the same machine that Luke, just after stating his real name and occupation, proceeded to get away with the lies that he was George W Bush and that he worked part-time as a ballerina stripper!'

'I was young then,' Stark whispered, aghast, as the rest of the MI9 crew roared with laughter.

'You were eighteen!'

'Oh!' Lizzie said suddenly, 'and didn't he fall off the waterfall on out first training mission abroad.'

'The rocks were wet!' Stark yelled defensively as Shifter and Oracle collapsed into fresh laughter.

'There were no rocks,' Lizzie said, 'there was, however, a very sturdy rope bridge with wooden planks for you to tread on, and your harness cord was so secure it feels like your floating rather than walking and leaves you with a nasty wedgie. A very nasty wedgie in your case.' She giggled again.

'And didn't he tell his sign language examiner, instead of "hello my name is Stark; I am here for the exam", "greetings, bald guinea pig; leap frog on my belly button"?' Shifter asked.

'No,' Lizzie corrected with a shriek of laughter, 'that was his Japanese instructor. He told the sign language examiner that moon cheese is god and that he can't spell "the".' She laughed again and then wiped a tear from her eye and turned back to Stark. 'We can some fun times watching you muck up,' she said, 'no offence.'

Stark was white with suppressed fury and embarrassment. 'Who do you think you are?' he hissed in a strangled voice.

'Who? Us?' Lizzie said in mock confusion, pointing at herself, Oracle and Shifter.

Shifter grinned. 'Can't you guess Stark?'

Oracle smiled, 'think about whom else is here?'

'Do you need some clues?' Lizzie asked, 'we know you do after your test results.'

'Shifter,' Shifter said.

'Oracle,' Oracle called over the multitude of whispers that had suddenly sprung up.

'Lee,' Lizzie said. 'Still need a hand?'

Stark's mouth flopped open and hung loose. Shifter grinned and took hold of Jessica's hand.

'We'd love to stick around and tell you everything that's happened to us,' he said.

'But unfortunately,' Lizzie continued, taking Oscar's hand briefly and giving it a quick squeeze, 'we're on a tight schedule and need to be somewhere else.'

'Fortunately for you,' Oracle said, taking the offered arms of his teammates, 'we filled this lot in on all we've been up to. Enjoy their commentary.'

With that, the Trio vanished in front of the thirty MI9 agents and a flummoxed Chief Agent Stark. There was silence in the concrete yard apart from the sniggers of a couple of the younger agents.

And then Lizzie reappeared. Right next to Stark. 'Just a quick thought,' she said, making Stark jump a foot in the air and spin round so fast that he almost toppled over, 'because we were here and therefore Oscar, Rose and Carrie have completed the conditions of the assignment they were set, and we would be in a real mess if they hadn't, I think they deserve some sort of prize, don't you?' She grinned and disappeared again as Stark reached out a hand to grab her. His arm passed through the space where her shoulder had just been.

This was too much for Stark. He fainted there and then on the not very comfortable concrete, to the delight of most of the MI9 agents watching.

* * *

The celebration in the St Hopes HQ lasted long into the night. They chose it for the location of the after mission party as everyone felt it was right to host it there. It was a place everyone could connect to, and most of the mission's action seemed to happen there, Carrie pointed out in the MI9 provided limousines for the journey.

The Head of MI9 wanted to talk to them all of course, particularly Oscar, Rose and Carrie, but Frank persuaded her to allow them a few days to settle down as Rose and Oscar were still a little tired after being cooped in SKUL cells for most of the day. She agreed and dismissed them to their celebrations.

It was on the way back that they realised that Jessica had disappeared at the same time as the Trio. Sally was still with them and Oscar could guess why. So could Sally and she wasn't happy about it.

'I can handle everything Jessica can,' she said huffily, 'why didn't Lizzie take me?'

'You're too young,' Oscar said.

'Besides,' Lewis said, 'I don't think Lizzie had much option. It was Shifter who was getting friendly with Jessica when you were in the basement area.' That raised a few eyebrows and sent Sally spiralling into a sulk.

Looking back on it all, Oscar thought that the party was the best of his life so far. Frank went mad with scientific demonstrations and almost got banned from doing them after nearly setting the HQ on fire. Everyone got either drunk or high on caffeine and Daisy eventually ended a long going argument she had been having with Blaine by screaming, 'oh stuff this,' pulling him in by the ears and giving him a long snog, which everyone laughed at and Blaine seemed to enjoy immensely. He must have enjoyed it, reflected Oscar, as they spent the next half hour doing that in the corner whilst everyone else went back to partying.

The music was loud, the food tasted great (particularly to those who had been suffering prison style food for the last few days) and everyone was happy. Everyone was there, Oscar thought, who should have been. Well, nearly everyone…

Three in the morning, Oscar nudged a sleeping Carrie off his lap so that he could pull something out of his pocket. It was an incredibly crumpled paper copy of a photo of him and Lizzie that they had posed for so long ago. On the back was scrawled a quick, but still legible note.

'I'll see you soon. I'll explain then. I promise. Lizzie.' Oscar stared at it for a long time before putting it back in his breast pocket. That was a promise he was going to hold her to.

* * *

I hope you're happy. I certainly am! I really hope that you did enjoy that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Was it too repetative at times? I want to know all your thoughts!

Keep an eye out for the next installment of the Trilogy of the Trio:

**The Trio Together**

**Coming soon (as soon as my Jan exams are over and done with) :D**

**REVIEW!**


	16. The Trio: Clarification

Okay, I've been getting a lot of review with people confused about what the Trio's gifts are. So I've done this quick chapter just for you guys (aren't I nice):

Claimer: the Trio are my Characters. So I can do what I want with them.

* * *

Name: Luke Jones

Codename: Shifter

Age: 20

Ability: Shape shifter

Extra: if allowed to get intimate with someone, Luke can have an insight into their mind. When searching for Lizzie however Luke discovered that if he forced his way in far enough, he could impress his presence upon their minds. This is what gave them a "fan girl" appearance. He cannot control their actions, but their obsession with him is what kept the girls in contact with him. Luke admitted afterwards that the pressure of trying to keep track of every mind he implanted upon, plus his frustration and guilt about losing Lizzie and the way that MI9 dropped the Trio as soon as they heard about Lizzie's "death", is what drove him to the brink of insanity.

* * *

Name: Max Hardy

Codename: Oracle

Age: 19

Ability: Can stop time

Extra: Max's connection with the flow of time due to his ability to disrupt it means that he sometimes has visions of the future. These are always brief and most of them never come to pass. Often they appear as dreams or happen during the day; Max is known in the MI9 office for dropping things or stopping mid-conversation when one of these apparitions hit him. These are very rare, but are commonly the most meaningful.

* * *

Name: Lizzie Evens

Codename: Lee

Age: 16

Ability: Molecule Manipulation

Extra: Lizzie's gift is Molecule manipulation – she can manoeuvre the molecules around her body for her own purpose. This means that Lizzie can walk through walls (by opening a gap to pass through), cause bullets to miss her (by changing the air flow around her to change their direction) and sense people moving/sound by the disturbances in the air around her. It also gives her the advantage in close-combat as she can sense the tension of muscles in her opponent's body; when they come within her range, she can feel where they're aiming and so can block it (and if she knows that she can't get there in time she can just cause them to miss); but also means that it is very difficult to poison or drug her as she can sense them in her drink/food when it comes in her range. For a reason unknown to Lizzie, she cannot manipulate metals or plastic, but Lizzie believes that with a little practice, she might be able to.

* * *

If you have any more problems, then please notify me.

I'll either reply or, if I think that this is a problem a few people have, I'll add to this. But don't just sit in the dark because the last thing I want is for you to be confused. : )

Although, don't ask me to put all the information's (e.g. info about the past of the Trio). I know what I am doing. Any bumps will be smoothed out in LATER FICS. If I tell you everything now, I won't have anything to write about!


End file.
